


O Bardo e o Pardal

by Lua_Prateada



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada
Summary: Um príncipe amaldiçoado poderá mudar o curso de sua história? Um jovem viajante conseguirá fugir de seu passado? Será o amor capaz de modificar os destinos traçados por uma maldição?Fic baseada no filme "Feitiço de Áquila", no musical "O Fantasma da Ópera", no balé "O Lago dos Cisnes", na tragédia "Édipo-Rei" e no anime "Ai no Kusabi".YAOI. [IKKI X HYOGA] Universo Alternativo.
Relationships: Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki





	1. O nascimento de uma maldição

Era uma manhã de festa. No distante reino de Onel, criados corriam apressadamente de um lado para o outro no majestoso palácio real. Havia muito que se preparar para os festejos que comemorariam a chegada do tão esperado herdeiro, que tinha finalmente nascido.

O rei Markash não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Seu filho, um varão, um garoto forte e saudável, era o príncipe de Onel e o futuro rei. O soberano de Onel já fazia milhares de planos para seu filho. Observava orgulhoso para a criança que dormia no colo da mãe, a rainha Licahla que, por sua vez, dirigia um olhar carregado de ternura para o seu rebento.

O momento familiar fora interrompido quando um dos criados adentrou o quarto real e dirigiu-se ao rei para avisar-lhe que seu cavalo já estava pronto.

– Ótimo. Vou partir agora mesmo. – disse o rei Markash como resposta.

– Querido... – falou a rainha, com a voz doce e baixa – Eu não queria que você fosse...

– Licahla, não vamos discutir esse assunto mais uma vez. – interrompeu-a o rei, enquanto os criados o colocavam em suas vestes de combate – Sabe que é uma tradição. Meu pai, meu avô...

– Sim, eu sei. – respondeu a jovem rainha, baixando os belos olhos cor de esmeralda – Mesmo assim... eu não vejo necessidade para tanto. Seu lugar é aqui, comigo... e com seu filho.

– Não devo demorar mais que um par de dias. E quanto antes partir; antes eu devo voltar. – disse o rei, jovialmente – Não há com que se preocupar, minha querida.

– Não? – perguntou a rainha, voltando a fitar o rei com seus intensos olhos tão verdes – E por que precisa dessa armadura, da sua espada, de seu escudo...? Se não houvesse qualquer perigo, não precisaria se armar como se estivesse indo a uma batalha.

– É só precaução, Licahla. Como não posso ir acompanhado, devo estar preparado para enfrentar eventuais perigos...

– E por que tem de ir sozinho? Querido, por favor, eu respeito as tradições de nossos antepassados, mas quando algo se torna desnecessário e perigoso, não seria melhor que...

– Licahla, agora já basta. – a voz do rei era séria – Eu já disse; esse assunto não será discutido. Partirei agora e devo voltar logo. É para o bem do nosso filho, não vê? Faço isso pela criança.

– Nosso filho está bem assim. Não é preciso desse tipo de sortilégio para que ele cresça feliz e saudável. Ele só precisa de um pai vivo ao seu lado.

– E quem disse que não estarei ao lado dele? Ora, Licahla... deixe de bobagens. Devo partir agora. Descanse, você precisa estar bem na festa de comemoração do nascimento de nosso filho. – e ia deixando o quarto quando sentiu a delicada mão da rainha segurar-lhe o braço.

– Licahla, o que está fazendo? Volte para a cama; você precisa repousar! – esbravejou o rei, percebendo que a rainha levantara-se do leito e correra até ele para impedir sua partida.

– Meu querido, por favor! Como sua rainha, eu lhe imploro, não vá!

O rei olhou para sua esposa, cujos cabelos esverdeados caíam em ondas pelas suas costas. Normalmente sempre com o cabelo preso em um elegante coque, a rainha parecia mais austera. Entretanto, com as madeixas soltas pelos ombros, ela parecia tão mais jovem. Lembrava-lhe com facilidade o dia em que a vira pela primeira vez na aldeia e se apaixonara perdidamente por essa moça. Fitou, então, os olhos igualmente verdes e bastante chorosos, demonstrando que havia uma grande angústia em seu coração. Observou também que a criança em seu colo despertara, provavelmente por toda essa comoção. E esse quadro de sua jovem e bela esposa com seu primogênito no colo suplicando para que ficasse o enterneceu. Olhou para os criados que estavam parados, ao seu redor, sem saber o que fazer, e ordenou-lhes:

– Deixem-nos. – e todos os criados atenderam ao seu pedido no mesmo instante, deixando a família real a sós em seu quarto.

– O que houve, minha querida? – disse o rei, com a voz terna, enquanto secava-lhe as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face de carmim.

– Eu... – começou a dizer, desviando o olhar – Eu não sei bem como explicar, mas estou com um mau pressentimento. Creio que... algo muito ruim está para acontecer.

– Hum... pois muito bem. – disse o rei, muito sério – É por isso mesmo que devo partir. Acredito em seu pressentimento e por isso mesmo preciso visitar o oráculo. Ele me dirá se há algo com que me preocupar.

– Markash, não compreende? Meu pressentimento me diz que... Eu tenho a sensação de que essa viagem não nos trará boas novas.

– Como eu disse, Licahla... é por isso que tenho de ir. Sempre que o primogênito da família real vem ao mundo, é de nossa tradição visitar o oráculo. Ele nos diz o que esperar da criança que acaba de chegar ao mundo, que males podem vir a assombrá-la... e assim podemos tentar nos prevenir.

A rainha soluçou. As lágrimas não deixavam de rolar por seu rosto.

– Sei que você ama nosso filho tanto quanto eu. Portanto, deseja o melhor para ele. E para que isso seja possível, preciso visitar o oráculo. – segurou com delicadeza o queixo da rainha, para que esta olhasse para ele – Por favor, você precisa me deixar partir agora. Está bem?

A rainha suspirou resignada. Entendia o que seu marido lhe dizia, mas ainda assim, em seu coração... aquilo não estava bem. Porém, compreendeu que não poderia fazer mais nada. Sem dizer uma palavra, deu meia-volta e retornou a sua cama.

– Eu volto a tempo para a festa de nosso filho. – e, tendo dito isso, o rei deixou o quarto.

– Vamos rezar para que seu pai retorne são e salvo, meu bebê... – falou a rainha melancolicamente – E que traga boas notícias sobre você. – disse, voltando seu doce olhar para o filho aninhado em seu colo.

E a criança, cujos olhos eram de um azul tão denso quanto o do rei, parecia entender o que sua mãe lhe falava, tamanha a atenção com que aqueles olhinhos carinhosos a observavam de volta.

****************************************************************************************************

– Quem vem lá? – a voz gutural perguntou, antes que o visitante adentrasse a caverna.

– O soberano de Onel, rei Markash, pede permissão para entrar em seus domínios.

– Prossiga. – respondeu a voz.

O rei Markash havia seguido exatamente o mapa que seu pai lhe deixara antes de morrer. Infelizmente, o antigo rei falecera sem ter a chance de ver seu primeiro neto. Mesmo assim, fizera todas as recomendações. Assim que o primogênito nascesse, Markash deveria visitar o oráculo. A cada rei, o oráculo reservava o direito de lhe pedir a leitura do futuro uma única vez. E a dinastia Amamiya havia decidido que o melhor momento para se procurar o oráculo seria a cada vez que um primogênito nascesse. Assim, seria possível saber se a dinastia permaneceria no poder e se o príncipe seria um bom rei.

Assim, esta seria a primeira e única vez que o rei Markash visitaria o oráculo. Por tudo o que isso representava, o soberano de Onel estava bastante ansioso. Seu pai lhe contara, por mais de uma vez, como fora quando ele perguntara a seu respeito para o oráculo. E relembrar as palavras de seu velho pai o enchiam de alegria... "Você, meu filho, tornou-se tudo quanto o oráculo previu... um homem bom, honesto, forte, justo... meu sucessor, meu filho, meu legado, meu orgulho."

– Então... é o filho de Kirkin?

A voz acordou Markash de seus pensamentos. Nesse momento, apesar da pouca claridade dentro da caverna, pôde ver a figura de um homem velho, magro, alto e de barba espessa e branca, apesar do cabelo ralo.

– Sim. – respondeu com firmeza.

– Vejo que minha previsão se confirmou.

– Como pode saber? Conhece-me há poucos segundos e já é capaz de saber tudo sobre minha existência?

– Sim, meu caro. Olho para você e vejo tudo o que foi, tudo o que é e tudo o que será.

O rei sentiu-se algo incomodado. Era estranho pensar que aquele homem a sua frente poderia saber tanto de sua pessoa. Mas então lembrou-se de que esse era o motivo pelo qual viajara tantas léguas até chegar ali:

– Bem... creio que já conheça o motivo da minha visita. Meu filho nasceu ontem e eu vim, assim como meu pai, saber o que o futuro reserva à nossa família.

– Deseja mesmo saber? – respondeu o homem, sentando-se a uma pedra e acendendo uma espécie de cachimbo.

– É claro que sim! Por que mais viria até aqui? – respondeu o rei, que se via esgotado pela dura jornada e, por isso mesmo, irritadiço.

– Acalme-se, meu jovem. – falou calmamente o homem, soltando uma baforada de fumaça – A paciência é uma virtude que precisa aprender a trabalhar...

O rei ficou sem saber como reagir. Calou-se e permaneceu parado, apenas observando o homem que fumava o cachimbo sem se incomodar com sua presença ali. Ao término de alguns longos minutos, o homem finalmente se pronunciou:

– Se deseja mesmo saber, eu lhe contarei. Mas a informação que lhe darei passará então a ser apenas de sua responsabilidade. O que quer que venha a acontecer depois disso não me dirá respeito.

O rei estranhou tantas recomendações antes de o homem fazer a previsão. Pelo que sabia, seu pai obtivera a previsão sem maiores contratempos...

– Está certo. – disse, por fim – Tem a minha palavra de que culpa alguma pelo que quer que venha a ocorrer cairá sobre a sua pessoa.

– Muito bem... então... acho que podemos começar. – e, dizendo isso, o homem soltou uma longa baforada de fumaça e ficou a observá-la com atenção. O rei prestava atenção a tudo aquilo, tentando compreender alguma coisa.

– Tempos sombrios se aproximam... vejo muita tristeza e lágrimas, dor e sofrimento...

O rei engoliu em seco. Ia perguntar algo, mas o homem continuou sem dar a ele chance de pronunciar uma palavra:

– ... e tudo isso será por causa de seu filho que acaba de nascer.

– Como? – o rei estava estupefato – Por causa do meu filho? Não; não pode ser!

– Entretanto, assim é. – falou o homem.

– Como pode ser possível? Como pode essa criança trazer mal ao nosso reino? Não; deve estar enganado... Por favor, faça a previsão novamente! Por favor! – implorava o rei.

– Não estou enganado. Seu filho trará muita desgraça ao seu reino.

– Mas... mas é só uma criança! Que mal uma criança pode fazer e...

– Esquece-se de que vejo o futuro? Essa criança irá crescer... e irá se tornar um homem muito poderoso. E esse homem será o seu algoz... e fará seu reino passar por um período de trevas profundas.

O rei não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se incapaz de processar aquelas informações.

– Nada mais tenho a lhe dizer. – e, com essa frase, retirou-se para uma parte mais escura e interna da caverna, dando a entender que o assunto que os dois tinham a tratar terminava naquele ponto.

*********************************************************************************************

– Faz 3 dias que meu rei partiu... E ainda sem notícias dele. Terá ocorrido algo, minha boa Jenna?

– Minha rainha, não ocupe sua cabeça com pensamentos negativos. Não tiremos conclusões precipitadas; o rei disse que estaria aqui para a festa de seu filho, e a festa será essa noite. Há tempo ainda para que seu marido regresse em segurança.

– Minha boa dama de companhia... – sorriu a rainha – É bom poder contar com sua amizade.

A conversa das duas senhoras foi interrompida pelo soar de trombetas que anunciavam que o rei havia retornado. Licahla abriu um amplo sorriso e correu para encontrar seu marido o quanto antes.

****************************************************************************************************

– Fez boa viagem, meu senhor?

– Sim... não... eu... – o rei soltou um suspiro dolorido – Ah, Muldovar... Não sei ao certo.

Muldovar, cujo cabelo negro era tão fino que parecia afilar ainda mais o rosto magro e pálido daquele homem, percebeu que algo não ia bem para o rei Markash. Internamente, sorriu de contentamento, mas buscou esconder o que sentia do soberano de Onel:

– Meu senhor, o que houve nessa viagem que foi capaz de trazer inquietude à sua pessoa?

– O oráculo, Muldovar... O oráculo não me deu boas novas.

– Não? Mas...como isso pode ser possível?

– Ora, Muldovar! – respondeu o rei, um pouco irritado – O oráculo prevê o futuro! Ele sabe o que irá acontecer! Assim lhe é possível dar-nos boas novas ou não!

– Sim, meu senhor, eu compreendo, mas... desde sempre as profecias feitas por ele nos foram boas. Todos os seus antepassados trouxeram boas novas, todos os novos herdeiros eram sempre promessas de alegrias e a certeza de um futuro próspero...

– Fala como se eu não soubesse de nada disso, Muldovar! Pois por que acha que me vejo tão angustiado? Não sei como proceder, pois não há precedentes...

– Por isso demorou a regressar?

– Sim... pensava que, quando chegasse, estaria com uma solução em mente. Mas não é o que aconteceu...

– Meu senhor, se quiser... posso ajudá-lo. Posso não ser tão poderoso ou sábio quanto o oráculo, mas desejo sempre servir à Vossa Majestade do melhor modo possível. – as mãos tão finas e magras quanto o resto do corpo daquele homem suavam, denotando sua ansiedade.

– Bem... – disse o rei, olhando para o homem esguio que estava à sua frente – De fato... você é meu conselheiro e um bom amigo, Muldovar. Talvez seja bom que compartilhe minhas inseguranças com a sua pessoa...

– Sou todo ouvidos, meu senhor. – e os olhos faiscavam um brilho pouco usual naqueles olhos costumeiramente sem vida.

– O oráculo me disse que tempos ruins estão por vir... haverá muita dor e sofrimento... E tudo isso será causado pelo... meu... filho.

– O jovem príncipe? – a surpresa se fez notar no homem que estava todo vestido de negro, como um corvo.

– Sim. Meu filho, tão jovem, tão indefeso ainda... será o causador de tanta miséria e lástima. Ainda não posso crer...

Muldovar ficou pensativo. Isso poderia ser tanto bom ou ruim para ele. Dependeria do modo como manipulasse essa situação.

– E o pior não é isso... – continuou o rei, os olhos azuis tão densos como nunca se vira antes.

– Sim, meu senhor? E o que mais...? – Muldovar prestava total atenção ao rei.

– O oráculo me disse que meu próprio filho será meu carrasco... que cairei pela sua mão... – e seu olhar carregou-se de uma dor imensurável.

Nesse instante, Muldovar teve a certeza de que toda essa situação poderia, realmente, trazer-lhe grandes benefícios.

– E... o que pensa de tudo isso, majestade? – perguntou, procurando medir cada palavra pronunciada.

– Não sei... não sei. Não consigo pensar no que fazer... não sei se há algo que possa fazer.

Nesse momento, os dois homens visualizaram a figura da jovem rainha que se aproximava de onde se encontravam. Muldovar apressou-se em dizer:

– Seja lá a decisão que venha a tomar, meu senhor... Eu o aconselho a não envolver a rainha. Sabe que ela ainda está se recuperando...

O rei Markash apenas olhou de soslaio para o outro. Não lhe respondeu nada, pois Licahla já estava bastante perto.

– Meu querido! Afinal, você voltou! Já começava a me preocupar! – disse a rainha, com um belo sorriso a enfeitar-lhe o rosto.

– Sim, estou de volta... são e salvo. – respondeu o rei, tão natural quanto lhe foi possível.

– E então? Trouxe boas notícias? – perguntou a rainha, cujos olhos buscavam o seu marido, que lhe fugia o olhar.

– Eu... bem... – começou a dizer o rei, sem saber aonde chegar. Não estava acostumado a fingir ou fugir da verdade. Por isso, foi interrompido por Muldovar:

– O rei traz boas novas do oráculo, minha rainha. Como, aliás, já se esperava. Entretanto, preciso roubar-lhe seu marido desde já. Há alguns problemas que ocorreram em sua ausência e preciso colocá-lo a par de tudo o quanto antes. Se não se importa, precisamos ir... – disse, enquanto ia afastando o rei Markash dali, que nada dizia ou fazia.

– Bem... – falou a rainha, desconfiada do que se passava ali – Se é assim tão importante... acredito que eu não possa atrapalhá-los. Até mais tarde, meu marido. – e deixou os dois homens, decidida a ter uma conversa séria com Markash mais tarde. Ela tinha certeza de que algo não estava certo, mas não queria discutir qualquer assunto na frente de Muldovar. A rainha Licahla, definitivamente, não gostava do homem escolhido para ser o conselheiro de seu marido. Mas tinha de aceitá-lo, apesar de sempre buscar o mínimo de convívio com aquele homem que sempre lhe parecia tão... falso, embora nunca tivesse uma prova que viesse a confirmar esse seu pensamento.

– Ela está desconfiada. – disse o rei, que conhecia bem sua esposa.

– Não importa. Agora, o mais importante é agirmos. – a cabeça de Muldovar pensava rapidamente – Hoje à noite será a festa que comemorará o nascimento do jovem príncipe. Se deixarmos para fazer algo após essa comemoração, tudo se tornará mais difícil, pois todos os membros da Corte já terão visto e se apegado em demasia à criança, e isso...

– Espere um pouco! Do que está falando, Muldovar? – perguntou o rei, temeroso do que poderia ouvir.

– Meu senhor, pensei que estivesse acompanhando meu raciocínio... eu... bem, eu penso que deveríamos agir pensando no bem maior.

– E isso significa...?

– Sim, meu rei. Se for preciso sacrificar apenas um para que centenas tenham a garantia de uma boa vida, é o que devemos fazer.

– Por todos os deuses, você não pode estar falando sério, Muldovar! – disse o rei, com uma expressão de assombro.

– Estou falando a sério, majestade. E, por acaso, essa possibilidade não lhe passou pela cabeça?

– Não. – respondeu o rei, com segurança - O que me angustiava era a incerteza que me rondaria pelo resto de minha vida, mas apenas isso. Pensava comigo se seria capaz de fazer com que meu filho jamais trilhasse o caminho da escuridão. Se conseguiria mudar o destino dele e...

– O destino dele já foi traçado, meu senhor. Não há nada que possa fazer.

– Talvez eu possa. Ou talvez eu deva tentar. É meu filho, Muldovar. Como espera que eu...

– Não pense nele como seu filho, majestade. Pense nessa criança como seu futuro carrasco. Como o homem que trará a destruição de Onel. É isso que deseja para seu povo?

– Claro que não. Mas... é meu filho... meu sangue... ainda não posso crer que isso vá ocorrer... Quero acreditar que o oráculo se enganou...

– Ele jamais se enganou.

– Ainda assim... Desejo acreditar que meu amor e o de Licahla sejam suficientes para evitar o pior. Se amarmos a essa criança o suficiente, eu penso que ela fará diferente do que o oráculo prevê... Quem sabe, isso pode ter sido apenas um aviso, um chamado de atenção, para que nunca descuidemos de nosso filho... E, talvez, se assim fizermos, nada dessa previsão irá se concretizar...

– Majestade, sinto que preciso apelar para seu lado mais racional. Sei que é doloroso pensar em seu filho como sendo seu pior inimigo, mas... assim é. E nada há que possa fazer para mudar o futuro. A única certeza que temos é a que o oráculo lhe deu. E assim apelo para a lógica que Vossa Majestade não pode abandonar agora: Valerá a pena sacrificar todo o reino de Onel em troca da vida dessa criança?

– Eu... eu... não sei... – o rei se via cada vez mais confuso.

– Por favor, meu senhor... essa criança já quase tirou de nós a nossa querida rainha. Vamos mesmo esperar para ver o que mais ela será capaz de fazer?

O rei olhou sério para seu conselheiro. Era verdade; as complicações durante o parto quase tiraram a vida de Licahla...

– ... mas deu tudo certo ao final.

– Sim. Que boa sorte. Mas vamos sempre contar com a sorte, majestade?

O rei permanecia em silêncio. Muldovar entendeu que era preciso forçar a situação um pouco mais:

– Majestade, está lembrado das últimas palavras de seu pai? Recorda-se de seu último pedido?

– Sim...

– Pois então... o bom rei Kirkin sempre colocou o povo de Onel à frente de tudo. E, em seu leito de morte, ele olhou firmemente em seus olhos e lhe disse que...

–... que eu deveria seguir com tudo o que ele fizera... que eu deveria zelar pelo reino... continuar seu bom trabalho...

– ... e que, se preciso fosse, vossa majestade matasse ou morresse pelo bem maior, que sempre foi Onel. Lembra-se?

– Lembro-me.

– Ele sempre disse que o rei tinha de fazer sacrifícios pelo seu reino.

– Sacrifícios... – falou o rei, em voz alta. Em pensamento, recordava-se do quanto ouviu isso de seu pai, quando este lhe explicava o porquê de ser um pai mais ausente que os outros.

– Matar ou morrer, meu senhor... pelo bem de Onel...

– Sacrifícios... – repetia o rei.

– A morte de vossa majestade não trará qualquer benefício a Onel. Pelo contrário; segundo o oráculo, sua morte representará a destruição desse reino... mas matar...essa pode ser a única solução... Pelo bem maior, meu senhor.

– Matar meu próprio filho? Não, Muldovar; não sou capaz. – falou o rei, por fim, como se despertasse de um transe – Além disso, o oráculo disse que meu filho só será uma ameaça depois de adulto. Talvez, seja melhor esperar que ele cresça... E se ele for realmente uma ameaça, então pensaremos no que fazer.

– Meu senhor! – Muldovar começava a perder a paciência – O que está dizendo? Esperar? Pois se agora encontra dificuldades para fazer o que é certo, acredita que isso será mais fácil de se realizar daqui a alguns anos, quando estiver deveras apegado a seu filho?

O rei Markash colocou a mão sobre o rosto, demonstrando sua confusão e angústia. Muldovar resolveu dar sua cartada final:

– Se, por causa de sua fraqueza, o reino de Onel cair... Tenha essa certeza, meu senhor... Seu pai irá se sentir imensamente frustrado com você. Vossa Majestade sabe bem como ele era... Mas não posso forçar-lhe a nada. A decisão é sua e devo me retirar agora. Com a sua licença majestade... – disse, curvando-se para em seguida começar a se retirar. O rei ia dizer algo quando uma voz atrás de si lhe chamou a atenção:

– Markash, o que está fazendo?

O rei virou-se bruscamente. Não podia crer no que ouvia; essa voz... era de seu pai?

– Markash, quantas vezes eu lhe disse que fosse forte? Que fosse sábio? Que pensasse no melhor para seu povo?

– Papai... – disse o rei, em voz baixa, incrédulo – É mesmo o senhor?

– E agora age assim? Não criei um covarde para tomar meu lugar no trono. Sempre lhe disse que cuidasse bem de tudo aquilo pelo qual tanto trabalhei, meu filho. E é assim que me retribui? Trabalhei arduamente para que recebesse um reino bom e próspero e agora pensa em pôr tudo a perder por conta dessa criança?

– Papai... essa criança é meu filho... seu neto! – e sentia um nó que lhe dava na garganta. As palavras ásperas do velho homem a sua frente o faziam recordar bem... era mesmo seu pai.

– Essa criança é o inimigo, Markash. E não devemos fraquejar diante do inimigo jamais. Muitas vezes, ele pode vir na forma de um anjo, mas não se deixe enganar. O mal pode se apresentar de diversas formas.

– Papai, eu não... eu não sei se posso...

– Markash, eu lhe direi uma única vez. Se não fizer o que estou lhe mandando, jamais o perdoarei. Não mais o considerarei meu filho. Porque filho meu deveria saber como agir diante de uma situação como essa.

Markash mantinha os olhos baixos. Como sempre, tinha dificuldades em encarar seu pai.

– Livre-se dessa criança, Markash. Livre-se dela o quanto antes. Livre-se dela antes que a previsão se concretize. Do contrário, você estará virando as costas a tudo o que eu, meu pai, meu avô e todos os homens de nossa família fizeram. Você estará destruindo o trabalho de todos os seus antepassados. Não seja egoísta, Markash. Pense no bem maior... Prove-me que não errei em confiar meu reino a você, meu filho...

Markash levantou os olhos para encarar seu pai. Mas já não havia mais ninguém a sua frente. Olhou para os lados. Nada. Olhou para trás e viu que Muldovar ainda estava se afastando. "Teria sido uma visão? Teria sido um... aviso?"

– Muldovar! – gritou o rei.

O homem de preto parou onde estava, a alguns metros do rei. Estando de costas para este, o rei Markash não pôde ver o sorriso triunfante que despontou no rosto do conselheiro.

– Sim? – falou, a voz buscando demonstrar naturalidade.

– Eu... – suspirou – Talvez você esteja certo.

– Sobre...?

– Sobre o que fazer com... a criança.

– Eu também creio estar certo, meu senhor.

– Está bem, não quero mais pensar nisso. Façamos logo o que deve ser feito.

– Sim, meu senhor. Vossa Majestade tem de agir logo. Antes da festa...

– Muldovar, eu... vou precisar que faça isso por mim. Porque eu... eu não conseguiria...

O homem sorriu, mas sem que o rei percebesse, pois estava cabisbaixo. Muldovar já esperava por esse pedido:

– Claro, majestade. Deixe tudo por minha conta.

– Obrigado, meu amigo.

– Precisarei apenas que me traga a criança, meu senhor. Trará muita desconfiança a todos se me virem saindo do quarto real com o príncipe. E, nessa situação em que nos encontramos, quanto menos pessoas souberem da verdade, melhor.

– E que versão iremos passar a todos, Muldovar? Como explicaremos isso? O que me aconselha?

– Cuidarei de tudo, majestade. Mas agora, tratemos do mais urgente. Vá buscar a criança que a hora de festa se aproxima...

*************************************************************************************************

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou a rainha, assustando o rei, que achava estar sozinho nos aposentos reais.

– Vim ver a criança. – respondeu secamente.

– Ele está dormindo. Coloque-o de volta no berço. – disse a rainha, muito séria – Quero conversar com você agora.

– Não é um bom momento, Licahla.

– É um ótimo momento. Quero saber o que se passa, que segredos tem com Muldovar e que não me quer revelar.

– Por que pensa que tenho um segredo? – perguntou o rei, evitando o olhar de sua esposa, mas também sem voltar seus olhos para a criança em seus braços.

– Pelo modo como está agindo. Conheço-o bem, meu marido. Conte-me o que está se passando.

O rei Markash sabia que Licahla não o deixaria em paz sem uma resposta convincente. Então, resolveu dizer a ela:

– O oráculo me trouxe más notícias, Licahla...

– Céus! Não me diga que há algo de errado com nosso filho!

– Infelizmente, é exatamente isso... o oráculo me disse que...

–... o jovem príncipe está gravemente doente. – disse Muldovar, irrompendo no quarto.

– Muldovar! Quem lhe deu permissão para entrar aqui? – disse a rainha, visivelmente incomodada com a presença daquele homem ali.

– Estava esperando que seu marido me trouxesse seu filho, minha rainha.

– E por que ele faria isso?

– Porque, se desejamos que a criança volte a ser saudável, é preciso que eu parta o quanto antes com ela, em busca da cura. Assim disse o oráculo que deveríamos agir.

– Eu não acredito nessa história. Meu filho não está doente. Dê-me a criança, Markash. Agora. – disse Licahla, arrancando o bebê dos braços do marido, que permanecia estático.

Assim que segurou o bebê em seu colo, uma estranha sensação se apossou da jovem rainha. A criança parecia quente demais, parecia tremer, parecia sofrer... Licahla não sabia como nem por quê, mas todas essas sensações trouxeram desespero a ela.

– O que... o que está havendo?

– É a criança, minha senhora. Ela tem febre. A doença está se agravando. E o oráculo disse a seu marido que se não buscarmos a cura para ela o quanto antes, pode ser tarde demais para salvá-la...

– Não! Por favor, pegue meu bebê! Salve-o! – disse a rainha, entregando a criança, que começava a chorar, para Muldovar.

– Como não percebemos isso antes? – perguntou a rainha, angustiada, para Markash, que nada respondeu.

– É uma doença rara, minha rainha. Demora a se fazer notar. Mas tem cura. Era sobre isso que eu e seu esposo conversávamos. Perdão por ter-lhe escondido a verdade, mas não queríamos que se desgastasse.

– Está bem, está bem! Isso já não importa agora! Vá e salve meu bebê! – dizia a rainha, aflita.

– Muito bem. Com sua licença. – fez uma reverência e deixou o quarto com o bebê em seus braços, que ainda chorava. Muldovar, quando se viu a uma distância segura dos soberanos de Onel, olhou para a criança e disse:

– É bom que tenha valido a pena todo esse sacrifício. Por sua causa, tive de criar duas ilusões em um mesmo dia. Sabe o quanto isso é desgastante?

A criança continuava a chorar. Muldovar já perdia a paciência:

– Já estou muito fraco e ainda me obriga a usar mais de minha magia... pois bem... – e, passando a mão por sobre o rosto da criança, fez com que ela adormecesse – Espero que você realmente valha a pena. Já estou cansado de tentar manipular seu pai. Ele é muito imprevisível. Quando penso que o tenho em minhas mãos, ele quase coloca tudo a perder, contando a verdade a sua mãe. Ainda bem que sou precavido e o segui para ter a certeza de que ele faria tudo conforme o combinado. – sorriu vitorioso para a criança adormecida em seus braços – Ah, meu jovenzinho... você será a chave que abrirá todas as portas para mim... – e gargalhou, satisfeito com suas próprias palavras.

*************************************************************************************************

Assim, naquela noite, muitas lágrimas foram derramadas. A festa que comemoraria o nascimento do herdeiro cobriu-se de luto. As senhoras choravam, os homens davam suas condolências. A rainha não aguentou tamanha comoção e se retirou rápido para seu quarto, de modo que logo todos retornaram a seus lares e devidos aposentos. Naquela noite, o reino ficaria em vigília. Aguardavam o retorno de Muldovar e rezavam para que este trouxesse boas notícias.

Entretanto, na manhã seguinte, quando ouviu-se o soar das cornetas que avisavam o retorno do conselheiro do rei, o palácio foi envolvido por uma onda de tristeza. Segundo Muldovar, não fora possível salvar a criança. A doença tomara conta do bebê muito rápido e ela não conseguira combatê-la. Era tão frágil, pobrezinha... que acabou falecendo muito rápido. O homem de preto chegara a encontrar as ervas necessárias para preparar-lhe um remédio, mas era tarde. Assim, agora, a criança jazia em um simplório túmulo, enterrada debaixo de um grande cipreste.

– Por que não trouxe meu bebê de volta para mim? Por que deixou meu bebê morrer, maldito? – gritava a rainha, desesperadamente, sendo segurada pelo rei e por alguns criados, para evitar que ela atacasse o conselheiro.

– Eu não pude fazer nada. Sinto imensamente. – falou, com a cabeça baixa.

– E por que não o trouxe para mim? Para que ele fosse enterrado entre seus familiares? Para que eu pudesse me despedir dele! – gritava a rainha, em meio a lágrimas.

– Sinto muito, minha rainha; mas essa doença, depois de contaminar por inteiro o corpo da pessoa infectada, passa a ser perigosa para aqueles que a rodeiam. O bebê tinha de ser enterrado o quanto antes, pelo bem dos que permanecem vivos.

– Meu bebê... meu bebê... Tiraram meu bebê de mim... Não... Não! – disse a rainha, que sem mais aguentar, desmaiou nos braços do marido.

– Levem-na para o quarto! Agora! – bradou o rei, que foi obedecido pelos criados no mesmo instante.

Assim que se viram a sós, o rei Markash virou-se para o conselheiro, que ali permanecia impassível:

– Por que não trouxe o corpo do bebê? Por que não nos deixou enterrá-lo?

– Meu senhor, se assim fizesse, certamente haveria quem desejasse examiná-lo para melhor compreender essa doença. Aliás, acabariam descobrindo que a criança não estava doente.

– Cheguei a pensar que realmente estivesse. Ontem, Licahla teve a impressão de que...

– Foi apenas uma impressão, meu senhor. E é melhor que tudo permaneça como está. Até o momento, todos acreditam nessa doença que inventei por me respeitarem como um sábio que, se não sabe de tudo, ao menos sabe de algo. E também acreditam nessa história por você afirmar que tudo o que eu digo foi previsto pelo oráculo...

O rei permanecia calado. Seu semblante transmitia muita tristeza.

– E é essa a versão que devemos defender. Apesar de triste, é melhor do que a verdade. Todos conseguirão viver melhor acreditando nisso. Incluindo a sua esposa, a rainha.

– Mas e eu, Muldovar? Como posso viver sabendo da verdade...?

– A única verdade da qual deve sempre se recordar é de que fez o que era certo, majestade. Fez o que era melhor para todos. Fez o que devia pelo bem maior... E seu pai certamente ficaria orgulhoso.

Markash olhou para Muldovar e suspirou. Aquilo não trouxe conforto algum a seu ser. Sem dizer palavra, deu meia-volta e começou a se afastar dali.

– Não quer saber como foi que...

– Não. Ou melhor... quero apenas que me diga que ele não sofreu. – disse o rei, parado e de costas para o conselheiro.

– Ele não sofreu.

Sem dizer mais nada, o rei voltou a caminhar, deixando Muldovar a sós.

– Mais fácil do que pensei. – falou para si mesmo. Havia pensado em dizer que a criança falecera em um rio, afogada. E já tinha pensado em toda uma forma de contar como realizara a tarefa para a qual fora designado, de modo a não parecer desumano. Mas nem foi necessário que inventasse histórias, pois Markash, pelo visto, não estava interessado em saber desse ocorrido em detalhes.

O que Markash não sabia, contudo, é que ele não tomaria conhecimento da verdade de qualquer forma. Muldovar mentiu a ele e a todos ao dizer que a criança havia falecido. Não; o príncipe estava vivo e muito bem. E assim permaneceria até o dia em que lhe fosse útil. Até o dia em que a profecia se cumprisse... até o dia em que Muldovar poderia finalmente ter tudo aquilo com que sempre sonhou.

Continua...


	2. Uma paixão: a música

***************************************************************************************

18 anos depois...

***************************************************************************************

– Bom dia, papai!

– Bom, dia, Ikki. Está indo aonde?

– À vila! Esmeralda está me esperando lá.

– Meu filho, hoje não é um bom dia para ir até a vila... Esqueceu-se de que seu padrinho vem hoje?

– Claro que não, papai. – sorriu o jovem – Mas estarei de volta antes que ele apareça.

– Meu querido, sente-se e coma primeiro. Nem tomou seu desjejum ainda...

– Não há tempo, mamãe. – e deu um carinhoso beijo na testa da senhora que colocava um cesto com pães sobre a mesa – Não se preocupem; eu volto logo! – e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Ele não chegará a tempo. – disse a velha senhora, sentando-se à mesa.

– Eu sei. – respondeu o homem mais velho, pegando um pedaço de pão – Mas não vou impedir que ele faça o que gosta, Arina...

– Eu concordo com você, Noir... Só tenho medo do que possa acontecer se... Se "ele" descobrir o que Ikki anda fazendo...

– Bem... se ele descobrir, terá de aceitar. Ikki já é um homem feito. Ele deverá completar seus 18 anos no fim deste inverno. O que podemos fazer? Não se pode mais tratá-lo como se fosse uma criança.

A boa senhora suspirou. Sem ter mais o que dizer, pegou também um pedaço do pão que estava sobre a mesa.

**************************************************************************************************************

– Até que enfim, Ikki! Você se atrasou de novo!

– Desculpe, Esmeralda! Não estava encontrando o meu alaúde(1)...

– Sinceramente, Ikki... não sei como consegue ser tão desorganizado. Mas agora vamos logo; a feira está cheia! Se tocar bem, conseguirá ganhar algumas moedas...

– Obrigado pela ajuda, Esmeralda.

A garota enrubesceu e sorriu como resposta. Ikki não precisava agradecê-la. Tudo o que ela fazia, fazia por amor... um amor platônico, o qual ela não sabia se teria, um dia, a chance de ser correspondido. Ikki sempre a enxergou como uma amiga de infância, quase uma irmã, e não era capaz de ver a bela mulher que ela havia se tornado. Esmeralda possuía reluzentes cabelos loiros, que chegavam até os seus ombros. Os olhos eram grandes e vivos e levavam a cor de seu nome: esmeralda. O corpo esguio e delicado terminavam por compor um gracioso quadro que há muito já chamava a atenção de outros rapazes, à exceção de Ikki, que era alheio a tudo isso. O rapaz moreno parecia viver para sua música e Esmeralda não se sentia no direito de competir com algo tão especial para seu amigo. Tanto é que o ajudava a viver seu sonho; sempre que possível, encontrava um meio de ajudá-lo a demonstrar seu talento para outras pessoas. A gratidão que a moça recebia do rapaz era suficiente para encher seu coração de esperanças de que um dia... quem sabe um dia...

– Esmeralda!

– Ahn? O quê? – disse a moça, despertando de seus pensamentos.

– Vai ficar aí parada? Estamos atrasados, lembra? – e sorriu divertido para ela.

– Ah, sim! – falou, sem-graça – É... vamos, então...

****************************************************************************************************************

– Noir, ele chegou. – avisou a velha senhora, olhando pela janela da pequena cabana.

– Ikki ainda não voltou? – perguntou o velho senhor.

– Não. E o sol já está alto...

– Eu sabia. Como sempre, ele vai se atrasar e o conde ficará zangado...

– E o que fazemos, Noir? – perguntou Arina, secando em seu surrado avental as mãos que antes lavavam os pratos.

– Vamos recebê-lo como sempre... e esperemos que hoje ele esteja de bom humor...

*****************************************************************************************************************

O jovem moreno corria tão apressado quanto lhe era possível. Sabia que estava atrasado; sabia que havia prometido a seus pais que chegaria na hora; sabia que o conde já deveria estar em sua casa... Mas não pudera evitar; quando tocava e cantava sentia-se tão vivo... Ver a admiração nos olhos das pessoas que paravam para vê-lo, mesmo que a um canto da feira ou no meio da praça, era tão bom... Sentia que possuía algum talento. Sabia que nascera para aquilo. Gostava de fazer aquilo. E, por isso, perdera a hora.

Finalmente chegou à simplória cabana em que vivia com seus pais. À frente dela, uma elegante carruagem. "Droga!", pensou Ikki. Tinha alguma esperança de que, com sorte, o conde pudesse ter se atrasado e não tivesse chegado ainda. Mas o conde nunca se atrasava...

Antes de entrar em casa, tratou de se ajeitar quanto pôde. Tinha corrido tanto que se encontrava com as roupas todas amarrotadas e bastante suado. Ia entrar quando se deu conta de que seu alaúde estava ainda preso às suas costas. Ora, ele não poderia entrar assim. O conde não gostava nada desse seu "comportamento boêmio", como ele costumava chamar. Precisava esconder o instrumento e estava já prestes a se dirigir ao estábulo onde costumava deixar seu alaúde quando a porta da cabana abriu-se de supetão.

– Ah... bem que eu tinha ouvido passos aqui fora.

O rapaz parou onde estava. Ficara de costas para a porta, de modo que a primeira coisa que o conde deveria estar vendo era o seu alaúde.

– Então... é por isso que está atrasado?

– Padrinho, eu... – falou Ikki, virando-se para o conde, mas mantendo a cabeça baixa – Eu sinto muito, eu... prometo que não vai acontecer novamente...

– Mas já não é a primeira vez, não é mesmo, rapaz? – a voz do homem era severa.

– Eu... eu... – o jovem não sabia o que dizer.

– Entregue-o para mim. – falou o conde, estendendo a mão para Ikki.

O rapaz ficou olhando para o conde, estático. O homem começou a se impacientar:

– Entregue-me seu alaúde. Agora! – falou, com a voz fria e firme.

Noir e Arina olhavam para o rapaz com tristeza. Sabiam como aquilo doía em seu filho.

– Ikki, vamos! Eu não tenho o dia inteiro. O alaúde! Agora! – o homem já estava exaltado.

– Meu senhor, será que não pode perdoá-lo? Foi uma falta grave, é verdade, mas ele está arrependido... A culpa é nossa, dissemos a ele que poderia ir quando deveríamos tê-lo mantido em casa... Mas prometemos que a partir de agora... – disse Noir, tentando ajudar seu filho.

– Velho, agora não. Minha conversa é com o garoto. – cortou o homem, secamente.

– Não fale assim com meu pai! – respondeu Ikki, levantando o tom de voz.

O conde olhou ameaçadoramente para Ikki. Então o rapaz o estava enfrentando? Isso não podia ficar assim:

– Preocupa-se com seus pais? Pois não parece... Se realmente se preocupasse não agiria dessa forma comigo. Ou por acaso esquece-se de quem sou e de tudo que faço por seus pais? Se vocês hoje podem usufruir de uma vida tão boa, é graças a mim. E assim é que me agradece, garoto? Se continuar com essa intransigência, posso suspender toda a ajuda que ofereço a seus pais. Imagine então o que poderia acontecer se...

– Está bem, está bem.– falou o jovem, interrompendo o conde. Sabia bem aonde tudo aquilo poderia chegar. O conde não era um homem que só ameaçava... ele cumpria o que dizia – Tome... Aqui está o meu alaúde.

O conde sorriu. Não era tão difícil manipular aquele rapaz. Pegou o alaúde que ele lhe oferecia e o jogou no chão. Ikki acompanhava cada movimento com os olhos e o coração apertado, que sentiu despedaçar no mesmo instante em que viu o conde pisar o instrumento com força, estilhaçando-o.

– Muito bem... este problema está resolvido. E agora... vamos ao que interessa. Tem estudado? Praticado? – perguntou o homem, com naturalidade, enquanto Ikki mantinha os olhos presos ao instrumento em pedaços que jazia no chão – Ikki? Está me ouvindo?

– Estou. – respondeu, a voz vazia de qualquer sentimento.

– Então...?

– Sim, padrinho. Tenho praticado. – a voz continuava seca de qualquer emoção, em seu rosto não havia uma única expressão, mas seu punho estava cerrado com força, demonstrando que o rapaz moreno estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se conter.

– Ótimo! Então vamos, quero ver se tem melhorado. Começaremos com o arco e flecha, depois passaremos à espada. Mais tarde, na luta corporal, desejo ver se tem trabalhado seus pontos fracos...

Ikki não dizia mais nada. Apenas acompanhava o homem que acenava para seus criados, para que lhe trouxessem armas, vestimentas de combate entre outros aparelhos necessários para que treinasse.

– Lasho! – bradou o conde.

– Sim, meu senhor. Aqui estou.

– Prepare-se. Quero ver logo Ikki treinando. Apronte sua espada que após o treino de arco e flecha passaremos à luta de espadas, está bem?

– Sim, conde Muldovar.

Enquanto os criados do conde corriam de um lado para o outro, dentro da cabana dois pares de olhos tristes observavam toda aquela cena, que já havia se tornado uma rotina, por se repetir toda semana. Olhavam especialmente para aquele garoto de cabelos azulados cujo semblante era tão duro nesse momento.

– Isso não está certo, Noir... Não está certo.

– Eu sei, minha velha. Mas o que podemos fazer?

– Podemos contar a verdade a Ikki.

– E que bem isso poderia trazer?

– Não sei, mas... às vezes acho que...

– Não, Arina. Deve haver outra solução. A verdade pode magoá-lo mais que ajudá-lo. Deixemos as coisas assim. Ao menos por enquanto...

– De fato, é melhor que não se intrometam.

Noir e sua esposa viraram-se bruscamente na direção de onde viera aquela voz. O conde havia entrado na cabana e eles não tinham se dado conta disso.

– Conde Muldovar. Perdão, não tínhamos percebido que estava nos ouvindo. Estávamos apenas pensando em voz alta. – apressou-se Noir em dizer.

– Pois não pensem. Do contrário, poderão se arrepender muito.

– Mas é que... – Arina adiantou-se até o conde, mas vendo como ele a intimidava com o olhar, parou depois de dar dois passos – Nós nos preocupamos com Ikki. Ele é nosso filho e queremos que ele seja feliz. – finalizou, baixando a cabeça.

– Mas ele não é filho de vocês.

– Nós o amamos como se fosse! Por favor, conde Muldovar... Quando o senhor o trouxe para nós, pensávamos que nos deixaria criá-lo como se fosse mesmo o nosso filho!

– Mas eu estou permitindo que façam isso.

– Não; não está. – prosseguiu Arina, ante os olhos espantados do marido que não sabia de onde ela estava retirando tamanha coragem – Se pudéssemos realmente criá-lo como nosso filho, não o obrigaríamos a fazer todas essas coisas. Ele não gosta desses treinos, ele não é feliz assim! Ele gosta de cantar! Ele é jovem, é talentoso e o senhor precisa ver como os olhos dele brilham quando ele faz o que realmente ama...

– Está questionando o que faço pelo garoto?

– Não. Estou afirmando que isso não é bom para ele. – respondeu Arina, com firmeza.

– Noir. – disse Muldovar – Controle sua mulher. Ela já passou dos limites.

– Não. – respondeu Noir, com a voz igualmente firme – Ela não passou dos limites. Na verdade, ela está tendo coragem de fazer algo que há muito já deveríamos ter feito.

– Do que está falando? – o conde olhava ameaçadoramente para o casal de velhinhos.

– Chega disso. Vamos falar a verdade para Ikki. Mesmo que ele nos odeie por tê-lo enganado tanto tempo. Mesmo que o senhor nos tire esta casa e todas as nossas outras posses. Nós partiremos para outras terras, recomeçaremos nossas vidas do zero, se for preciso. Mas Ikki será livre para fazer o que bem entender de sua vida.

– Vocês seriam capazes de fazer isso? – perguntou o conde, com os dentes à mostra, como era comum ocorrer quando se enervava.

– Sim.

Muldovar permaneceu alguns segundos calado, estudando as feições daqueles dois. Eles estavam realmente decididos. Entendeu que precisaria tomar uma atitude radical:

– Eu... não sei o que dizer. Definitivamente, eu não esperava por isso. Enfim, não posso fazer nada para que mudem de ideia. Mas gostaria que soubessem que sempre agi com a melhor das intenções. Pode não parecer; mas, ao meu modo, tenho um grande carinho pelo rapaz. Tudo o que fiz foi porque sempre achei que isso seria o melhor para ele...

– Sim; sabemos o que pensava.

– E... se errei em algo, foi sempre tentando acertar. Ora, eu nunca quis mal ao garoto. Vocês sabem bem disso, afinal, fui eu quem salvou a vida desse rapaz quando ele era ainda um bebê. Recordam-se?

– É claro que sim, conde Muldovar. Mas...

– Ainda hoje eu posso me lembrar com uma riqueza de detalhes... o marido irado e cego de ódio pelo filho que acabara de nascer. Culpando-o pela morte da mulher, que, em verdade, deu-se por complicações no parto. Mas o homem não conseguia enxergar a realidade e culpou a pobre criança cujo único pecado teria sido nascer. Não me esqueço dos olhos da criança que pareciam me pedir socorro. Eu a salvei e me lembrei de vocês, um casal de aldeões que sempre quisera um filho, mas nunca conseguira.

– Sim, conde Muldovar... reconhecemos que nos ajudou, mas...

– Eu poderia ter entregue essa criança a uma família nobre. Afinal, os pais de Ikki eram nobres. E creiam-me, existem também mulheres na Corte incapazes de conceber uma criança. Também lá existem casais que desejavam arduamente ter um filho. Entretanto, resolvi presentear a vocês com essa bênção. Porque tenho um bom coração, porque tantas foram as vezes em que buscaram meus conhecimentos para ajudá-los a ter um filho que terminei apiedando-me da sua situação. E ajudei a vocês, sem nada pedir em troca.

– Senhor, se assim pensa que nos fará mudar de ideia...

– Não. Não penso que mudarão. Quero apenas deixar claro que sempre tive a melhor das intenções. Que se desejei que Ikki tivesse uma educação típica da nobreza, é porque imaginava que um dia ele poderia voltar ao seu lugar de origem; o que, pensava eu, poderia fazê-lo feliz. Mas vocês acabam de me provar que ele não precisa disso para ser feliz. E como prova de que compreendo o que dizem, eu lhes falo o seguinte: Não se preocupem. Não lhes tirarei nada. Poderão continuar aqui, nessa casa, com todos os seus bens.

Noir e Arina mal podiam acreditar no que ouviam. Percebendo que estava atingindo seu intento, Muldovar concluiu dizendo:

– E para lhes dar a prova definitiva de que não sobram mágoas entre nós, quero que vejam o seguinte. – o conde dirigiu-se à janela, acompanhado pelos olhos curiosos do casal – Ikki! Ikki, pode vir até aqui?

O rapaz ouviu o chamado e atendeu ao pedido. Quando entrou em casa, estranhou encontrar o conde tão sorridente e seus pais tão apreensivos.

– Pois não? – disse o rapaz.

– Ikki, seus pais vieram conversar comigo e... bem, devo dizer que estou surpreso. Não imaginava que a música fosse tão importante assim para você. Achava que se tratava apenas de um passatempo.

Ikki olhou surpreso para seus pais. Eles estavam conversando sobre isso com o conde?

– E, ao contrário do que possa parecer, eu também desejo sua felicidade. Mas creio que não o conheço tão bem quanto seus pais. Assim, deixo a eles que decidam sobre o que é melhor para você. Portanto, não lhe impedirei mais de fazer aquilo que tanto ama.

Dito isso, sacou uma bolsa de veludo vermelha bordada com fios dourados e entregou a Ikki:

– Aqui há cobres suficientes para que compre um novo alaúde para você. Até melhor do que o outro. – e sorriu para o jovem.

Ikki olhava para o conde sem entender o que havia se passado. Nunca vira o conde agir dessa forma. Mas ele parecia ser tão sincero... Olhou para seus pais, que lhe sorriam, satisfeitos. Arina tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– Vocês... o que vocês fizeram? – perguntou Ikki, ainda com medo de acreditar em tudo aquilo.

– Só queremos que seja feliz, meu filho. É tudo o que queremos. – sorriu Arina.

O rapaz não pôde se conter. Correu a abraçar os pais, agradecendo-lhes muito pelo que quer que tivessem feito. Agradeceu também ao conde, mas com menos efusão. A ele, deu apenas um aperto de mão.

– Tive uma ideia. – disse o conde, repentinamente – Por que não vai até a vila comprar um novo alaúde para você?

– Ir à vila? Agora? – perguntou Ikki.

– Sim. Por que não? Estou suspendendo os treinos.

O rapaz agora sorriu amplamente. É, algo havia acontecido ali. Ou então, sempre tivera uma impressão bastante errada do conde. Olhou para seus pais em busca de aprovação, que recebeu por meio de um olhar repleto de carinho vindos dos dois.

– Volto logo! – disse o rapaz, antes de sair apressadamente dali. Sentia-se tão feliz que quase podia voar.

– Viram? Fiz isso para ajudá-los. Sei que desejam contar a verdade ao rapaz e até posso entender seus motivos. Mas vocês hão de concordar comigo que o melhor é fazer isso com o garoto feliz e bem. Afinal... não é uma notícia fácil de ser recebida. Assim, quando ele retornar com o alaúde, você podem ter essa conversa.

– Nós... oh, puxa, conde Muldovar! Muito obrigada!

– Nós lhe seremos eternamente gratos, meu senhor. Por tudo. – falou Noir.

– Não por isso. Bem, devo partir agora. Nada mais me prende aqui. Adeus. – e abandonou a cabana, deixando para trás aquele casal imensamente agradecido.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Naquela noite, as estrelas brilhavam muito. Ikki caminhava lentamente, tentando absorver o máximo daquele momento. Que dia maravilhoso...! Pela manhã, fora com Esmeralda à feira e divertiu-se tanto que perdera a hora. Mas havia valido a pena; as pessoas gostaram de vê-lo tocar e cantar, fora elogiado… sentira que estava onde era o seu lugar. À tarde, houvera o contratempo causado pela visita de seu padrinho, o conde Muldovar. Tivera seu alaúde destruído, mas quem poderia dizer que o desfecho de uma tarde tão terrível seria algo tão incrível? Sem saber ao certo o que ocorreu na cabana entre seus pais e o conde, Ikki só pôde concluir que fora abençoado pelos deuses. Suas preces haviam sido, finalmente, ouvidas. Ele estava livre para ser o que bem entendesse afinal. E tudo isso com o pleno consentimento de seu padrinho que, por sinal, restituiu-lhe o alaúde perdido. De fato, havia muitas moedas de cobre naquela bolsa, mais que o suficiente para um novo alaúde. Assim, tão logo chegou à vila, foi atrás de Esmeralda, sua amiga desde os anos mais tenros. Contou à jovem todo o ocorrido e os dois trataram de logo comprar um novo alaúde. Tão empolgados estavam que decidiram estreá-lo naquela mesma noite. Foram a uma taverna, onde Ikki tocou quase a noite inteira, animando a todos ali presentes.

Era madrugada alta quando percebeu que há muito passara da hora de voltar a sua casa. Despediu-se de Esmeralda e foi caminhando, sem pressa, sentindo a brisa fria daquela noite brincar com seus cabelos e acariciar-lhe a face. Sentia-se tão vivo!

Estava já se aproximando de sua casa quando percebeu que o céu começava a clarear. Já estava amanhecendo? Tinha ficado tanto tempo fora?

À medida que se aproximava mais da cabana em que vivia com seus pais, começou a perceber que havia algo estranho. Além da claridade que ia aumentando gradativamente, ia também ficando mais quente...

E foi quando viu.

A fumaça.

O fogo.

A cabana envolvida por chamas.

Ikki não soube o que pensar. Não havia o que pensar, precisava agir. Correu até a pequena casinha, gritando por seus pais. Não obteve resposta e o desespero o fez envolver-se da melhor forma possível na capa que trazia às costas e preparava-se já para entrar na cabana quando sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe com força.

Virou-se assustado e encontrou o conde Muldovar, bastante sério.

– Padrinho? O que... Como... por que está aqui?

O conde apenas apontou para o céu. O incêndio já iluminava a abóbada celeste de tal forma que era possível percebê-lo a léguas de distância.

– Imaginei o que havia acontecido e vim o mais rápido que pude. – e, com um gesto, mandou que os criados cuidassem do incêndio. Ikki fez menção de que também faria algo, mas foi novamente impedido pelo conde Muldovar.

– Eu preciso ir até lá! Meus pais precisam de mim!

– Ikki, deixe que meus homens cuidam disso.

– Não; eu preciso, eu tenho que encontrá-los!

– Você não pode fazer nada agora, garoto. Fique aqui. Se for até lá, é capaz de atrapalhar.

O jovem olhou com angústia para o vaivém dos homens que tratavam de apagar aquele fogo. Eram muitos; de modo que o incêndio logo foi controlado. À medida que o fogo ia regredindo, os homens iam entrando na cabana destruída. Foi quando um deles falou alto:

– Conde! Encontrei-os!

O conde avançou na direção da cabana e Ikki caminhou ao seu lado. Muldovar então olhou para ele e disse:

– Fique aqui.

O rapaz estava tão aflito que nenhuma palavra deixou seus lábios. Não sabia o que fazer; via todas aquelas pessoas ali e sentia-se completamente perdido, desnorteado. Seu estado de confusão era tão grande que sequer questionou a ordem de seu padrinho. Apenas parou onde estava e ali ficou, vendo o conde avançar sozinho até a cabana.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali parado. Os segundos pareceram eternos. Aos poucos, era como se ouvisse apenas as batidas de seu coração, que pareciam cada vez mais espaçadas.

Finalmente, o conde veio ao seu encontro. Uma expressão triste em seu rosto fez com que Ikki sentisse a respiração falhar:

– Meu jovem, eu... sinto muito.

– Onde... onde eles estão...?

– Sinto muito, Ikki. Os dois estão... mortos.

O jovem emudeceu. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Não; não podia ser verdade. Eles não podiam estar mortos! Eles estavam vivos até pouco tempo, ele despedira-se deles naquela tarde antes de ir à vila! Não; eles não poderiam tê-lo deixado, ele não se despedira deles apropriadamente! Não; eles tinham de estar vivos, Ikki ainda precisava deles, não estava pronto para uma vida sem eles, não queria viver em um mundo sem eles!

– Eu quero vê-los. – falou o rapaz, angustiado, caminhando na direção da cabana. E foi novamente segurado pelo conde.

– Não. – disse o homem, com firmeza – Você não deve ir até lá.

– Deixe-me! Eu preciso ir! Preciso ver com meus próprios olhos! – rebateu o rapaz, buscando desvencilhar-se do outro.

– Não, Ikki. Como seu padrinho, eu lhe digo... é melhor não.

– Não me interessa o que pensa, eu vou até lá! – falou, conseguindo finalmente livrar-se do conde.

– Escute-me, Ikki! É para seu próprio bem! A cena que verá não lhe fará sentir-se melhor. Por favor, meu jovem... guarde para você a imagem que tem deles com vida. Será muito melhor assim.

– Mas... eu preciso saber se...

– Tudo o que precisa saber é que eles permaneceram juntos até o fim. Os dois estavam lado a lado.

– Padrinho, eu... – a voz de Ikki era fraca.

– Ikki, você sabe que eles não gostariam que os visse dessa forma. Por favor, deixe que meus homens trabalhem. Venha descansar um pouco.

O conde puxou Ikki até sua carruagem. O jovem o acompanhava sem saber ao certo o que fazia. O que Muldovar lhe dissera fazia sentido. Seus pais realmente não iriam querer que ele os visse assim.

Entrou na carruagem e sentou seu corpo cansado no banco alcochoado. Só então deu-se conta de como estava cansado. Ficou ali, observando pela janela toda aquela movimentação dos homens que continuavam a apagar o que sobrava do fogo. E, sem que percebesse, terminou adormecendo.

Quando abriu os olhos, demorou a se situar. Onde estava? Assim que reconheceu a carruagem, entendeu que havia dormido. E assim, lembrou-se de todo o sucedido. Levantou-se de supetão e deixou a carruagem. Já havia amanhecido e o sol já estava alto.

– Ikki. Dormiu bem? – chamou-lhe a atenção a voz do conde.

– Padrinho... onde...?

– Já terminamos tudo que tínhamos para fazer aqui. Ia acordá-lo agora mesmo para partirmos.

– Onde...?

– Já tenho tudo planejado. Você ficará comigo. Não tenho como levá-lo para a Corte, mas consigo facilmente um lugar para você.

– Onde...?

– Entretanto, acho que será melhor arranjar um lugar para você mais perto de onde vivo. Agora que está só, é importante que fique mais perto de mim...

– Onde estão os meus pais? – gritou o rapaz, nervoso.

Muldovar engoliu em seco. Controlou-se e respondeu ao jovem:

– Já foram enterrados.

– Onde?

– Ali. – e apontou para dois montinhos de terra, a uma pequena distância dos destroços da cabana.

Ikki caminhou até o local apontado pelo conde. Caminhou lentamente, como se sentisse o peso do mundo sobre suas costas. Lá havia apenas dois montes de terra. Ikki olhou ao redor e viu algumas pedras. Catou-as e aproveitou para pegar também algumas flores que havia ali perto – amarelas, a cor preferida de sua mãe. Cercou os montes de terra com essas pedras e depositou cuidadosamente as flores sobre os dois montes. Abaixou-se para acariciar os túmulos e só então sentiu os olhos umedecerem. Até então, não havia chorado. Até então, não havia se dado conta, verdadeiramente, do que tinha acontecido.

Perdera seus pais. Nunca mais os veria.

As lágrimas começaram a cair com mais força. Sentiu o coração ser espremido por uma dor sem tamanho. Uma dor que foi lhe subindo a garganta... e que finalmente rompeu em um pranto desolador.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Alaúde: fantástico instrumento de cordas beliscadas. Introduzido na Europa no século XII pelos muçulmanos. Em árabe se chama al'ud. O braço é curto, com a caixa em forma de meia pera, e no tampo a abertura chamada rosa era ricamente decorada. É o antecessor do violão e da guitarra de hoje. Segura-se como o violão, e tocam-se as cordas com os dedos ou com o plectro, espécie de palheta de madeira ou marfim. Teve imenso sucesso até o século XVII.


	3. A chegada do forasteiro

***********************************************************************************

2 anos depois...

***********************************************************************************

– Lasho!

– Sim, meu senhor?

– Já está pronto para partir?

– Meu cavalo está quase pronto.

– Ótimo.

– Meu senhor, eu... posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?

O conde Muldovar nada respondeu. Parecia compenetrado demais lendo uns papéis sobre a mesa. Seu jovem pajem, entretanto, estava muito ansioso e, mesmo sem permissão, começou a falar:

– Eu... gostaria de saber quando pretende começar o meu treinamento.

– Hum? – murmurou o conde, sem retirar os olhos dos papéis.

– Meu... treinamento, senhor. – continuou o jovem pajem, um pouco temeroso. Sabia que o conde Muldovar não gostava de ser incomodado, mas o rapaz há muito desejava uma resposta por parte de seu senhor – Gostaria de saber quando pretende dar início a ele.

– Do que está falando, Lasho? – bufou Muldovar, retirando finalmente os olhos de seus papéis para encarar o pajem, parecendo aborrecido com a persistência deste em incomodá-lo.

– É que... o senhor sempre prometeu que me treinaria, lembra-se? Disse que, em troca de meus serviços como seu pajem, faria de mim o seu pupilo e me ensinaria a manejar apropriadamente a arte da feitiçaria...

– Lasho! – interrompeu-o o conde, abruptamente – Fale baixo! Ninguém aqui no castelo sabe dos meus conhecimentos de feitiçaria, esqueceu-se?

– Não, meu senhor; não me esqueci. Perdão por ter cometido essa falta... é que ando um pouco ansioso em relação a tudo isso...

– O que quer dizer, Lasho?

– É que... logo farão 4 anos que estou com o senhor e ainda não começamos a...

– Ah, meu rapaz... Não seja apressado. Acha que é fácil aprender tudo que tenho a lhe ensinar? Não; e é por isso que pedi que começasse treinando alguns pequenos feitiços... Para ir se preparando...

– Meu senhor, eu já venho me preparando há 4 anos! Eu... creio já estar pronto...

– Quem decide se está pronto ou não sou eu, Lasho.

O rapaz calou-se diante da voz fria com que recebeu a resposta do conde. Mas havia muito que se esforçava por não falar tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça e já não conseguia mais se segurar. Sem pensar muito nas consequências, disse de uma vez o que estava preso em sua garganta:

– Meu senhor, eu só acho injusto que... Eu, que lhe sirvo fielmente há tanto tempo, não esteja tendo meu valor reconhecido. Estou há 4 anos esperando pela oportunidade que, em menos de 2 anos, o senhor já deu ao Ikki. Em 2 anos, ele já parece conhecer mais técnicas e feitiços que eu...

– Ele é meu afilhado, Lasho.

– Sim, mas... – o jovem pajem continuava a falar, já sem medir suas palavras – Ele sequer está interessado em se aprofundar na arte da feitiçaria como eu, meu senhor! Eu desejo ser seu pupilo, eu desejo me dedicar inteiramente a tudo o que o senhor pode me ensinar, eu posso ser muito melhor que ele...

– Basta! – disse o conde, levantando-se de sua cadeira – Não preciso explicar meus motivos a você, Lasho. Se digo que não está preparado, então você não está. Se estou passando tantos ensinamentos a Ikki, tenho meus motivos.

– Ele não valoriza o que o senhor faz por ele. Ele não estuda tanto quanto deveria. Ele não quer ser um grande feiticeiro...

– Tudo a seu tempo. Cedo ou tarde, ele acabará se interessando...

– Senhor, perdoe-me, mas... não acredito nisso. A morte de seus pais ainda o assombra. Ele não está disposto a seguir seus passos porque simplesmente não consegue se desvencilhar do passado para ver tudo o que pode ser no futuro.

– É o que vê quando vai visitá-lo?

– Sim, meu senhor. Sempre. Eu o observo, fico a vigiá-lo e... bem, ele faz tudo o que lhe é pedido. Treina, pratica. Mas não como eu faria. Ele não vai além. Meu senhor, se me fosse oferecida essa chance, eu daria tudo de mim para alcançar a excelência, faria o possível para que se orgulhasse de mim. Por merecimento, deveria ser eu a estar lá, como seu pupilo. E ele é quem deveria me servir... – essa última frase foi dita em voz baixa, carregada de ressentimento, que não foi sequer percebida por Muldovar, que estava pensativo com tudo que ouvira de seu pajem.

– Hum... de fato, ainda não consigo ver em Ikki tudo o que ele pode ser... tudo o que ele precisa se tornar. – falou, passando a mão pelo queixo.

– Exato, senhor. E, se me permite dizer...

– É por isso que preciso de sua ajuda, Lasho. Você tem de cobrar mais dele. Precisa fazer com que treine mais. Converse com ele. Quem sabe não consegue passar um pouco dessa sua paixão para ele? Ikki precisa encarar a arte da feitiçaria como você.

O pajem engoliu em seco. Não era essa a resposta que buscava de seu senhor.

– Entenda, Lasho... se continuar a ser fiel como sempre foi, um dia será recompensado.

O rapaz nada disse. Estava abalado com a ideia de que talvez a promessa feita pelo conde nunca se cumprisse.

– Então... nosso assunto acaba de se encerrar. Agora vá, Lasho. E não se esqueça de levar os mantimentos.

– Não.

O conde, que já havia dado meia-volta para deixar o salão em que se encontravam, voltou-se para olhar para o pajem. Estranhou a resposta:

– Como assim, "não"? Não quer levar os mantimentos?

– Não vou mais servir a esse garoto mimado. Estou cansado de ocupar uma posição que não me serve mais. Não quero mais ser um simples pajem. Quero ser um aprendiz de feiticeiro.

– Lasho, eu já disse...

– Não! Não quero mais esperar! Há dois anos Ikki está sendo treinado por você! Há dois anos eu o vejo progredindo em meu lugar. E eu sei que tenho mais capacidade que ele! No entanto, enquanto ele pratica, com má vontade, os feitiços que você ensina a ele, eu devo servi-lo? Todos os dias, devo ir até sua cabana para saber se está treinando e se alimentando adequadamente? Todos os dias devo checar para ver se Ikki tem seguido tudo o que o senhor lhe manda fazer? É só para isso que sirvo? Não, meu senhor... Sinto muito, mas se essa história não mudar...

– Está pensando em me ameaçar, Lasho? – perguntou o conde, com os dentes à mostra.

– Estou dando-lhe um aviso, senhor. Eu sei de coisas demais. Sei, por exemplo, como, há dois anos, os pais de Ikki morreram...

O conde cerrou os punhos. Mas não disse nada.

– Eu sei que foi o senhor quem mandou incendiar a cabana para que eles morressem. Eu sei que essa era sua intenção porque eles estavam atrapalhando seus planos em relação a Ikki. E sei de tudo isso porque foi para mim que você deu todas essas ordens. Não sei por que você os queria mortos, nem que planos tem em mente para Ikki, mas nunca questionei suas ordens. Sempre as obedeci sem pestanejar. Mas agora estou cansado. Quero o que é meu por direito. Do contrário, contarei a Ikki tudo o que sei...

– Você... realmente faria isso, Lasho? – perguntou o conde, com a voz bastante controlada.

– Faria. E sei o quanto Ikki anseia por descobrir o que houve naquela noite... Ele quer muito descobrir quem pôs fogo na cabana de seus pais...

– Já dei a ele uma explicação para isso.

– Sim, meu senhor... e ele pode até ter acreditado. Uma boa explicação, é verdade... Dizer que a culpa era dele, que por ter se envolvido com a música, roubou o coração de tantas moças da vila... o que acabou despertando a inveja e o despeito em tantos homens, que não aceitavam que um camponês estivesse sendo o centro de tantas atenções... De fato, meu senhor. Uma excelente explicação. Mas, diante do que posso contar a ele, essa explicação será imediatamente desacreditada por Ikki...

– Acha mesmo, Lasho? Acredita mesmo que Ikki preferirá aceitar essa história que você pretende contar a ele? Dizer que fui eu o mandante do assassinato de seus pais? E, por acaso, pretende contar também que foi você quem colocou o fogo, pessoalmente? E, se ele lhe perguntar o porquê disso tudo, você dirá o que acaba de me falar aqui? Que desconhece o motivo, mas fez o que pedi mesmo assim?

Lasho emudeceu. Não havia pensado nessa situação sob esse ponto de vista...

– Ou será que ele vai preferir acreditar na minha versão da história? A versão do padrinho dele? Um homem que ele conhece desde a infância? Que sempre ajudou sua família?

Lasho baixou os olhos. Fora vencido pelos argumentos do conde.

– Ah, meu rapaz... Não se deixe levar pela ambição desenfreada... – sorriu Muldovar – Entendo sua pressa. É jovem, tem pressa de crescer. Mas acalme-se; tudo a seu tempo. – e, fazendo com que o rapaz voltasse a encará-lo, prosseguiu – E, para que perceba que não guardo mágoas do que acaba de dizer, fingirei que essa conversa nunca ocorreu e que você nunca tentou me ameaçar.

Muldovar sorria triunfante. Gostava de saborear suas vitórias:

– Agora vá. Ikki ainda precisa praticar mais o último feitiço que ensinei a ele semana passada. Ajude-o em tudo o que ele precisar.

Lasho ouviu as ordens de cabeça baixa. Começou a caminhar em direção à porta e, apesar de não dizer uma palavra, era perceptível que uma raiva muito grande apoderava-se de todo seu ser. Muldovar pôde perceber isso e entendeu que aquele não era o momento de criar mais inimigos. Ikki tinha 20 anos; em breve completaria 21. Era já um homem feito... o momento da profecia do oráculo se concretizar devia estar perto... E Muldovar precisava buscar aliados para quando essa hora chegasse; e não o contrário. Pensando assim, antes que Lasho deixasse o recinto, ele disse:

– Se fizer tudo quanto lhe peço, poderemos começar seu treinamento nesse domingo.

O jovem virou-se para trás, incerto do que acabara de ouvir. E Muldovar continuou, dizendo:

– Ora... se já estou treinando Ikki, posso treinar mais um. A partir de agora, vocês serão colegas. E deverão se auxiliar.

Lasho voltou correndo até onde estava Muldovar. Ajoelhou-se a seus pés e beijou-lhe as mãos, agradecido:

– Obrigado, meu senhor! Muito obrigado!

– Não por isso, meu jovem. – respondeu o conde, certo de que tomara a melhor atitude. Realmente, tinha planos para Ikki. Em breve a profecia se cumpriria e o rapaz mataria a seu pai, o rei Markash. Tudo caminhava conforme os planos de Muldovar: o rei já havia concordado em fazer dele seu vizir real que, de acordo com algumas novas leis implementadas, subiria ao trono em caso de morte do rei e impossibilidade do jovem príncipe Shun subir ao trono.

O rei Markash e a rainha Licahla, que durante muitos anos sofreram com a morte precoce de seu primeiro filho, tiveram a alegria de ter um outro filho 8 anos depois. Shun, o jovem príncipe, tinha ainda 12 anos e, caso algo acontecesse ao rei, só poderia subir ao trono depois de completar 18 anos. Até lá, o poder ficaria nas mãos de Muldovar.

Não sabendo exatamente como Ikki viria a assassinar o próprio pai, o conde não quis dar chance ao azar. Ensinou ao jovem todas as técnicas de luta, de combate armado ou não e, por fim, a arte de feitiçaria. De algum modo, Ikki mataria o rei. E Muldovar quis capacitá-lo bem o suficiente para que pudesse cumprir seu destino.

Quanto ao que ocorreria depois... bem... Ikki seria preso e julgado pelo assassinato do rei. Provavelmente, o jovem pediria sua ajuda, mas Muldovar iria se fazer de desentendido. E ninguém daria ouvidos a um jovem desconhecido, que alegava conhecer o vizir real, mas que seria completamente ignorado por este.

Aliás, esse foi o motivo que levou Muldovar a buscar um casal de camponeses que vivesse tão isolado para cuidar do príncipe que todos julgavam morto. Assim, Ikki seria pouco visto e pouco conhecido. O ideal para que seu plano funcionasse. Lembrou-se deles porque o casal o visitava sempre, pedindo para que o conde, tão conhecido pela sua sapiência no reino de Onel, lhes ajudasse a ter um filho. Então, convencendo o simpático casal de que havia salvado uma indefesa criança das garras de um maldoso pai, conseguiu entrar em um acordo com os dois: de que eles criariam a criança, mas que ele, o conde, poderia visitar o garoto semanalmente, como seu padrinho, tendo direito à sua educação.

O que Muldovar não esperava era que Ikki se interessasse tanto por música e, com isso, começasse a chamar atenção em demasia nas suas idas à vila. Tentara aplacar essa paixão no garoto, mas nunca conseguira ser bem sucedido. Por fim, a morte dos pais do garoto é que deu a ele a solução para todos os seus problemas. O casal de velhinhos estava começando a se rebelar e já se apresentava como um problema para o conde. E, como ocorria com tudo aquilo que o atrapalhava, Muldovar tratou de dar logo um jeito de acabar com o problema. Só depois é que viu como isso poderia beneficiá-lo mais do que ele imaginava... Ikki sentia-se muito culpado pela morte dos pais, pois achava que se estivesse estado em casa naquela noite, poderia ter feito algo – e, realmente, poderia... aliás, fora por isso que o conde dera um jeito de fazer com que o jovem não estivesse na cabana aquela noite. Muldovar, então, compreendendo como o jovem se martirizava por ter ido à vila comprar o alaúde e entendendo que ele já se culpava por estar se divertindo na noite em que seus pais vieram a falecer, resolveu aumentar ainda mais a culpa do rapaz. Disse-lhe que, certamente, a paixão de Ikki pela música era a responsável pela morte de seus pais, não só por fazer com que ele não estivesse em casa em um momento crucial, mas por ter trazido a ele muitos inimigos ao chamar assim tanto a atenção. Inimigos esses que eram, com certeza, os responsáveis pelo incêndio na cabana. Muldovar chegara a dizer: "Seus pais pagaram um preço caro por você insistir em viver essa vida boêmia". Com isso, conseguiu o que sempre desejara: que Ikki se isolasse do mundo, vivendo sozinho em uma cabana que ficava nos arredores do castelo. Assim, Muldovar visitava o rapaz semanalmente, como sempre fizera, para que este continuasse seu treinamento e Lasho ia até a cabana todos os dias ao pôr do sol, para verificar se Ikki estava praticando diariamente.

E agora, tinha de lidar com mais um problema. Lasho começara a colocar suas garras para fora e isso não agradou em nada ao novo vizir real de Onel. Mas, por enquanto, Muldovar precisava dele. Não podia visitar Ikki todos os dias, pois levantaria suspeitas no palácio, mas era preciso vigiar o rapaz diariamente. Daí a importância de seu pajem.

"Deixe estar", pensou consigo. Não era difícil manipular seu criado. Daria a ele um pouco do que ele desejava e assim o jovem se acalmaria. E, tão logo não precisasse mais de seus serviços, Muldovar se livraria dele.

– Muito bem, Lasho. Aprecio sua gratidão, mas está se fazendo tarde. É preciso que parta logo.

– Sim, meu senhor! Partirei agora mesmo! - disse o rapaz, visivelmente animado - Com a sua licença, meu senhor! - e deixou o salão, sem que pudesse ter a chance de ver o sorriso de satisfação que o conde exibia por perceber que tudo caminhava de acordo com o que ele planejava.

Enquanto isso, lá fora, um jovem viajante se aproximava dos portões do castelo. Os cabelos loiros, tão claros, balançavam ao sabor da brisa daquele fim de tarde. Os olhos eram azuis, mas de um azul tão límpido, que mais pareciam dois cristais resplandecentes. Em seu olhar, era possível notar uma grande melancolia, fazendo parecer que esse rapaz carregava um fardo mais pesado do que poderia suportar.

– Está perdido? – perguntou uma senhora, por perceber que o rapaz estava ali parado, encarando aqueles portões, já há algum tempo, sem se mover.

– Espero que não. – respondeu o jovem – Vim de muito longe para estar no lugar errado. – e, retirando um papel de seu bolso, leu o nome ali escrito – Por acaso, minha boa senhora... Saberia me dizer se é aqui que posso encontrar um conde que atende pelo nome de Muldovar?

– Ah, sim... – sorriu ela, com os poucos dentes que ainda lhe restavam na boca – Conde Muldovar, o novo vizir real. Sim, ele vive no castelo.

O rapaz suspirou, aliviado. Por um momento, temera que a senhora lhe dissesse nunca ter ouvido falar de tal nome. Ele mesmo duvidava da existência desse homem. Não queria criar falsas esperanças; mas disseram que ele poderia ajudá-lo. E, apesar de seu ceticismo, lá estava o rapaz. Respirou fundo e disse para si mesmo:

– Muito bem, Hyoga... Você chegou até aqui. Então, agora, vamos até o fim. – e caminhou resoluto até os imensos portões de madeira do imponente castelo de Onel.

Continua...


	4. Primeiro encontro

– Como assim? Só amanhã?

– Sim. Conde Muldovar é um homem muito importante. Não pode perder tempo com qualquer um.

– Mas... eu vim de muito longe... precisava falar com ele com urgência...

– Só amanhã.

– Ainda nem anoiteceu! Vai demorar muito até amanhã!

– Sinto muito. Só amanhã. E, ainda assim, terá de chegar cedo. Antes mesmo de o sol nascer, já começa a se formar uma fila de aldeões que desejam falar com o conde que, por estar próximo de se tornar o novo vizir real, anda bastante ocupado. Isso significa que nem todos aqueles que desejam uma audiência com o conde conseguem uma chance de vê-lo.

O jovem de cabelos dourados suspirou. Não esperava encontrar tantas dificuldades. Mas, compreendendo que não havia muito o que fazer, resolveu que o jeito seria esperar. Agradeceu ao soldado que lhe deu essas informações e deixou o local. Ia caminhando próximo aos muros do castelo quando ouviu um barulho seguido de um grito de dor.

Correu até onde achava ter ouvido o barulho e encontrou um garoto caído no chão, com um ferimento em sua perna. O menino, ao perceber a chegada do outro, calou-se, engolindo algumas lágrimas que insistiam em continuar rolando.

Hyoga olhou para a situação em que o garoto se encontrava. Pelo visto, havia sofrido uma queda feia. Olhou para o muro do castelo e viu que ali ainda havia algumas correntes penduradas. Constatou que o jovenzinho escalava aquele paredão e acabou sofrendo um acidente.

Aproximou-se do mais jovem devagar. O garoto parecia assustado e o rapaz loiro não queria piorar a situação. Sorriu gentilmente para ele, tentando demonstrar que não lhe faria mal.

– Ei... tudo bem com você? – perguntou o viajante, com um belo sorriso em seu rosto.

O menino continuou calado. Parecia desconfiado.

– Não quer conversar? Tudo bem. Realmente, não se deve falar com estranhos. – disse Hyoga, com a voz tranquila. Abaixou-se perto de onde o rapazinho estava e examinou o ferimento em sua perna. Havia muito sangue, então pegou um lenço e o molhou com a água que trazia em seu cantil. Com delicadeza, limpou o ferimento e depois, a fim de estancar o sangue, amarrou a perna do garoto com seu lenço.

– Consegue ficar de pé?

O mais novo não respondeu. Tentou apenas se levantar por conta própria, no que não foi bem sucedido. Ia cair novamente, mas foi apoiado por Hyoga, que sorriu e lhe disse:

– Acho que você quebrou alguma coisa. Venha; eu ajudo você.

– Obrigado. – disse o garoto, afinal.

Hyoga olhou para o menino, que sorria timidamente:

– Acho que vou ter de carregar você. Importa-se?

– Nã... não... – gaguejou o garoto, que parecia bastante constrangido.

O viajante então ergueu o rapaz em seus braços e começou a caminhar. Percebendo que o mais jovem parecia desconfortável naquela situação, começou a falar, tentando deixá-lo menos incomodado:

– Você é bem pesado. Tem quantos anos?

– 12. – respondeu o garoto, encabulado.

– Mesmo? Puxa, você é grande para um menino de 12 anos.

– Não sou mais um menino. Já sou um homem. – respondeu o menino, com o orgulho visivelmente ferido.

– Ah, tenho certeza de que sim. – disse Hyoga, sorridente – Eu quis dizer que... para garotos da sua idade, você já é bem grandinho.

– É porque eu me exercito muito. Venho sendo treinado desde muito pequeno para ser um homem forte.

– Pelo visto, está no caminho certo. Logo, você já deverá estar do meu tamanho ou, quem sabe, até maior que eu. – brincou Hyoga.

– Quantos anos você tem? – e os olhos cor de esmeralda do menino brilharam.

– Eu tenho 18 anos.

O garoto então olhou mais atentamente para o homem que o segurava. A diferença de 6 anos entre eles se fazia perceber na diferença de porte físico, altura...

Hyoga percebeu o modo como o menino olhou admirado para ele. Depois, ouviu um suspiro de tristeza vindo do jovenzinho.

– O que foi?

– Não sei a quem estou querendo enganar. Nunca serei tão alto e forte quanto esperam que eu seja...

– Por que diz isso?

– Porque eu sei que, em minha família, esperam que eu seja um homem forte. Desde pequeno venho sendo treinado para ser tão forte quanto meu pai, mas... por mais que eu tente e me esforce, acho que isso simplesmente nunca acontecerá. – e abaixou seus olhos, escondendo suas esmeraldas daqueles olhos tão azuis.

O rapaz loiro havia percebido que o garoto realmente tinha traços mais delicados e não possuía o tipo físico de um grande guerreiro. Ora, mas isso não queria dizer muita coisa... Decidiu animar o garoto:

– Não diga isso. Você pode não ser mais um menino, mas não é já um homem adulto. Ainda vai crescer muito... E, contanto que ao crescer, você se torne um grande homem... então tudo estará bem.

– Não quero ser um grande homem. Quero ser um homem grande. – falou o menino, algo emburrado.

– Não fale uma coisa dessas. Força física, altura... isso não é o mais importante. Acredite-me: o que você tem de mais valoroso está dentro de você. Afinal, tudo que é mais valioso, deve ficar escondido para só aparecer no momento ideal, concorda? – e piscou jovialmente para o garoto, que sorriu amplamente ante aquelas palavras.

– Mas... estou aqui levando você não sei para que lugar. Onde mora, garoto?

O menino fez uma expressão de quem se divertiu com o que acabara de ouvir:

– Você... não é daqui, não é mesmo?

– Não... vim de muito longe para buscar ajuda.

– Ajuda?

– Sim. Ouvi falar que um certo conde Muldovar, que vive aqui, poderia me ajudar. Entretanto, estou sem sorte... Disseram-me que só poderei tentar uma audiência com ele amanhã. E que nem há garantia de que eu vá conseguir ter uma palavra com ele... – respondeu Hyoga, demonstrando-se verdadeiramente chateado.

– Hum... – o menino ficou pensativo – Bem, seu problema está resolvido.

– Por quê? – indagou o loiro, sem compreender.

– Porque ajudar o herdeiro do trono de Onel deve trazer alguma vantagem. – o garoto sorriu ao ver o espanto no rosto do outro – Vamos; leve-me até a entrada do castelo. Falarei com meus pais e eles farão com que Muldovar atenda você o quanto antes.

**********************************************************************************************************

– Shun, meu filho! O que foi fazer? – dizia a rainha Licahla, em meio a beijos preocupados, sem conseguir se desgrudar de seu filho.

– Mamãe... Eu estou bem, já disse. – falou o garoto, embaraçado.

– Ótimo, porque eu quero explicações. E eu as quero agora. – falou o rei Markash, severamente.

Hyoga ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Em tão pouco tempo, a situação em que se encontrava havia mudado radicalmente. Estava prestes a perder as esperanças de alcançar seu objetivo vindo a um reino tão distante quando, literalmente, a sorte lhe caiu do céu e, agora, via-se diante dos soberanos de Onel. Entretanto, ainda não conseguira tratar com eles do seu assunto, uma vez que, pelo visto, um assunto familiar tinha de ser resolvido primeiro.

– Eu já disse, papai... Estava treinando...

– Escalando os muros do castelo? E pelo lado de fora? Shun, não tente me enganar. Estava dando mais uma de suas escapadas, não é?

Como o garoto silenciasse ante essa pergunta, o rei prosseguiu:

– Eu sabia. Estava fugindo mais uma vez. E sabia que o pôr do sol era o melhor momento para isso, por ser a hora da troca de guarda, não é? Assim, ninguém veria o que estava aprontando...

– Não estava fugindo, papai... – respondeu o jovenzinho, cabisbaixo – Mas, às vezes, eu gosto de andar lá fora. Como vocês nunca me permitem sair sozinho...

– Lá fora é perigoso, Shun. Se quiser sair, tem de ser acompanhado.

– Eu já sei me cuidar, papai. – respondeu o garoto, aborrecido.

– Filho... procure compreender seu pai... Nós o amamos demais; temos medo que algo lhe aconteça. – interveio Licahla, fazendo uma carícia cheia de ternura em seu filho.

– Desculpe, mamãe. Eu... tomarei mais cuidado a partir de agora.

– Não é questão de tomar mais ou menos cuidado, Shun. É questão de manter sua palavra. – disse Markash, com sua voz dura – Não quero mais que fuja. Estamos entendidos?

O menino nada respondeu. O rei então virou-se e deixou o recinto, visivelmente nervoso.

– Papai está muito decepcionado comigo, não é, mamãe?

– Não, meu querido... Você conhece seu pai... Tanto ele quanto eu temos muito medo de que algo de mal lhe aconteça. Se perdêssemos você, eu nem sei o que...

Shun olhou para sua mãe, que não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ela tinha lágrimas em seus olhos e ele sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com o que acabara de acontecer. A rainha Licahla olhava para o vazio, com uma dor profunda e palpável refletida em seus olhos.

– Bem, eu... – continuou a rainha, recompondo-se – Eu fico feliz que esteja tudo bem agora. Você se machucou um pouco, mas vamos já tratar disso...

– Mamãe. – falou Shun, chamando a atenção da senhora de Onel – Antes de qualquer coisa, não devíamos agradecer a Hyoga? Afinal, foi ele quem me socorreu...

– Ah, sim! É verdade... – respondeu a rainha, voltando seus olhos tão verdes quanto os de seu filho para o jovem que, até então, permanecera a um canto, sem tomar parte da discussão – Muito obrigada, meu rapaz. Eu e meu marido lhe somos imensamente gratos. Se houver qualquer coisa que possamos fazer para recompensá-lo pelo seu ato...

– Ele precisa falar com Muldovar. – antecipou-se Shun, respondendo por Hyoga.

– É mesmo? Por quê? – perguntou a rainha.

– Minha rainha, eu vim de muito longe pedir ajuda ao conde Muldovar. Aconselharam-me a procurá-lo, pois ele poderia me dizer onde encontrar o que venho buscando há tanto tempo.

– E o que busca, meu rapaz?

– A cura para a doença de minha mãe. Já percorri várias terras em busca de uma cura, e em todos os lugares me diziam que não havia medicação para o mal de que ela sofria. Porém, em uma de minhas andanças, ouvi falar de um sábio homem que vivia em Onel. Dirigi-me para cá, com minha mãe enferma, atrás de uma resposta para os meus anseios.

Ao ouvir o motivo pelo qual Hyoga necessitava falar com Muldovar, Licahla não pôde evitar um suspiro terno. Colocou a mão sobre o peito, comovida, e disse-lhe:

– Se há algo que Muldovar possa fazer para ajudá-lo, tenha a certeza de que ele o fará. – e, virando-se para um criado, ordenou – Mande vir aqui o conde Muldovar. Agora. – falou, enfatizando a última palavra.

**************************************************************************************************************

– Não sei se posso ajudar. – tratou de dizer o conde, assim que ouviu toda a história. Hyoga relatara, em detalhes, como era a doença que acometia sua mãe para ver se o sábio de Onel possuía algum conhecimento acerca dessa moléstia.

– Deve tentar fazer o possível. – insistiu Licahla.

– Minha rainha, compreenda... Estamos passando por um período de grandes mudanças. Toda a minha atenção tem estado voltada para os problemas que, na condição de vizir real, cabem a mim resolver. Então não posso simplesmente...

– Não estou perguntando se pode ou não. É uma ordem, ainda não entendeu? – respondeu a rainha – Ah, sim. E mais uma coisa. Você ainda não é o vizir real, Muldovar.

O conde engoliu em seco. Tentou não se demonstrar afetado pelo que a rainha dissera:

– Minha senhora, eu sei que, oficialmente, ainda não fui nomeado o novo vizir real, mas isso já é certo...

– Não; não é. Meu marido pode ter-lhe dado a palavra de que o nomearia, mas isso ainda não aconteceu. E, se achar necessário, eu conversarei com ele a respeito. Caso tenha se esquecido, sou a rainha de Onel, meu caro Muldovar. Minha palavra tem peso e o rei Markash dá muita importância a tudo que falo.

O conde suava frio. Ele sabia do poder de influência da rainha sobre o rei.

– Bem, eu... – começou a dizer o conde, depois de pigarrear – Creio que posso tentar fazer algo para ajudar o rapaz. Afinal, que tipo de vizir real eu seria se não me importasse com os problemas de nossos súditos?

– Ele não é nosso súdito. Vem de terras distantes, mas, mesmo assim, desejo que o ajude.

Muldovar apertou as mãos e forçou um sorriso para a rainha:

– Claro, minha rainha. Devemos ter boas relações com forasteiros também.

– Ótimo. Rapaz, vá com ele. O conde irá ajudá-lo. – disse a rainha, satisfeita.

Hyoga, que apenas observara a conversa entre os dois, percebera a tensão latente. Entendeu que o homem não estava muito disposto a fazer algo por ele, mas a rainha o pressionou de tal forma que Hyoga tinha agora a certeza de que Muldovar faria todo o possível para ajudá-lo.

O conde fez uma reverência e deixou o recinto. Hyoga foi atrás, conforme recomendou a rainha. Antes de sair, voltou seu rosto uma última vez para o garoto que o ajudara, o qual lhe respondeu com um sonoro "Boa sorte!".

Sem trocar uma palavra, os dois homens caminharam algum tempo pelos corredores do castelo até chegarem a uma sala. Muldovar entrou e foi logo seguido por Hyoga. Havia muitos livros ali e o conde dirigiu-se rapidamente a uma prateleira, da qual puxou logo um livro bastante empoeirado. Sentou-se à uma mesa e passou a folheá-lo. Hyoga, sem saber como se portar, permaneceu em pé, perto da porta. Ao cabo de algum tempo, o conde olhou para ele e disse:

– Venha até aqui.

O rapaz aproximou-se da mesa e olhou para o livro que o conde apontava. Estava aberto em uma página na qual havia algumas figuras. Muldovar então perguntou:

– Olhe bem. É assim que sua mãe se encontra?

O jovem olhou atentamente para as figuras ali. Ao lado, viu que estavam escritos quais eram os sintomas daquela doença. Constatou que era exatamente o que se passava com sua mãe:

– Sim, é assim que ela se encontra. E os sintomas descritos ao lado também estão de acordo com seu estado.

– Ah, então sabe ler... – falou o conde, algo surpreso, mas em um comentário sem qualquer importância – Muito bem. Há algo que podemos fazer.

– Mesmo? – a voz de Hyoga veio carregada de emoção.

– Sim. É uma doença complicada, difícil de ser tratada; mas há esperanças. Existe uma determinada erva que, ingerida em grandes quantidades, por um certo período de tempo, pode ajudar o corpo de sua mãe a se restabelecer e vencer esse mal que a aflige. – disse o conde, com sua voz impessoal.

– E onde posso encontrar essa erva? – perguntou o rapaz loiro, bastante ansioso.

– Para sua sorte... – disse o conde, fechando o livro – Ela pode ser encontrada aqui perto, nos arredores deste castelo. – e levantou-se para guardar o livro.

Hyoga permanecia calado, esperando que o outro lhe dissesse como chegar ao lugar em que encontraria as benditas ervas.

– Apesar de perto, não é um lugar tão fácil de se chegar. Portanto, vou mandar alguém com você para que consiga as ervas.

O jovem assentiu e ia se preparando para deixar a sala quando Muldovar lhe disse:

– Mandarei meu pajem encontrá-lo no salão real. Enquanto ele não aparecer, trate de dizer à rainha que o ajudei até mais que o necessário, uma vez que não apenas lhe apontei a cura, como também estou auxiliando-o a consegui-la. – não se tratava de um pedido da parte de Muldovar; era uma ordem e Hyoga havia compreendido isso muito bem.

– Sim; direi tudo a ela.

– Pois bem. Pode se retirar agora.

O rapaz então deixou o conde a sós que, agora, encontrava-se pensativo:

– Não foi um mau negócio, no fim das contas... O problema era bem mais fácil de se resolver do que tinha pensado. – falou para si mesmo – E Lasho está indo na direção de onde se encontram as tais ervas. Então, não será tão difícil atender ao pedido da rainha que, dessa forma, deixará de me perseguir, nem que seja por algum tempo...

*****************************************************************************************************************

– Estamos perto?

– Quase. – respondeu Lasho, que não havia gostado nada de ter que viajar acompanhado.

– Tem certeza de que saberá reconhecer as ervas? Não teria sido melhor o conde vir conosco? Ou, ao menos, ter deixado que trouxesse o livro para que pudesse reconhecer as ervas sem qualquer dificuldade...

– Eu sou capaz de reconhecer essas ervas muito bem. Meu mestre sabe que pode confiar em mim. – disse Lasho, com o orgulho ferido.

– Não duvido que ele confie. Mas é que eu me sentiria mais seguro se...

– Finalmente! – falou Lasho, interrompendo o loiro – Chegamos. Está vendo esta erva que recobre todo esse campo? Assemelha-se a uma erva daninha, mas é o que está buscando.

Hyoga olhou para o campo onde se encontravam. Havia muito daquela erva.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim. E agora, faça o que tem de fazer... Preciso ir. – disse Lasho que, sem esperar resposta, partiu com seu cavalo dali.

Hyoga então desceu de sua montaria e começou a recolher aquela erva. Deixara sua mãe em uma hospedaria que ficava longe dali. Não gostava de deixá-la só por tanto tempo; então resolveu que colheria o bastante daquela erva para não mais ter de voltar ali tão cedo.

Estava absorto em sua tarefa quando ouviu o zunido de uma flecha. Olhou para o alto e viu um pássaro, atingido, cair. Correu até ele a tempo de evitar que tombasse no chão.

Ao segurar o animalzinho em suas mãos, pôde constatar que se tratava de um pardal e que este fora mortalmente ferido. Entristecido, fez uma última carícia no pequeno pássaro, cuja vida expirou-se logo em seguida.

– Ah! Aí está.

A voz veio de trás do jovem loiro e o fez voltar-se nessa direção no mesmo instante. Seus olhos azuis cristalinos encontraram a figura de um homem forte, com os cabelos azulados e olhos de mesma cor, que olhavam fixamente para o pardal em suas mãos. Hyoga entendeu que este fora o homem que matara o pardal, já que este trazia um arco em sua mão e flechas em suas costas.

O homem aproximou-se de Hyoga e, sem dirigir-lhe qualquer palavra, tomou o pardal bruscamente de suas mãos. Examinou-o para, em seguida, jogar o corpo sem vida ao chão. Essa cena causou grande espanto ao loiro, que disse, indignado:

– Ei! O que foi isso?

O homem, que já estava a alguma distância do loiro, parou e voltou seu olhar de um azul muito denso para ele. Encarava-o seriamente, sem dizer uma palavra.

– Você vai... deixá-lo aqui? – perguntou Hyoga, tentando compreender o que se passava ali.

– Sim. – respondeu o homem, secamente – Está morto.

– É, eu pude perceber. – continuou o loiro – E não era esse o objetivo? Você o estava caçando, não?

O homem cruzou os braços. Como permanecesse em silêncio, Hyoga tomou aquela atitude como uma resposta afirmativa:

– E se o estava caçando e conseguiu atingi-lo... não deveria levar sua caça com você?

– Para que eu levaria esse pássaro morto comigo? – perguntou, já demonstrando alguma irritação.

– Ora, normalmente, quando se está caçando, busca-se algo. Matar a fome, por exemplo.

O homem soltou uma leve risada:

– Matar a fome? Olhe o tamanho desse pássaro. Acha que ele poderia alimentar alguém?

Hyoga sentiu-se ofendido com o modo jocoso como aquele o homem o respondera. Mas não estava disposto a deixar a polidez de lado:

– Muito bem, se não estava interessado em matar a fome, então por que o caçou? Queria suas penas para algum tipo de enfeite ou algo assim? – questionou já um pouco nervoso, por achar de tremenda crueldade matar um animal para fins tão supérfluos.

– Não. – falou o homem, duramente – Eu o matei por matar.

A frase soara tão fria que Hyoga não soube como reagir a ela naquele instante. A forma como aquele homem lhe respondera o impressionara do pior modo possível:

– Como... como assim? – conseguiu finalmente perguntar.

– Estava precisando treinar um pouco a minha mira. E, para isso, nada melhor que um alvo pequeno e móvel, como esse pardal.

– Você tirou a vida desse pássaro só porque precisava praticar sua mira? É tudo que tem a dizer? – o jovem viajante se mostrava muito indignado.

– Não. Quero dizer também que é melhor se retirar. Ainda devo treinar mais um pouco e você está me atrapalhando.

O homem olhava cinicamente para Hyoga que, revoltado, preferiu fingir que não ouviu tal resposta. Caminhou até onde estava antes e voltou a coletar as ervas.

– Está bem. – falou o homem, dando meia-volta para ir embora dali também – A propósito, o nome é Ikki.

Hyoga olhou para o homem, sem entender esse último comentário. Como se soubesse que essa seria a reação do rapaz loiro, o homem virou seu rosto para o viajante, com um irritante sorriso, e disse-lhe:

– É meu nome. Caso alguma flecha minha venha a atingi-lo, o que muito provavelmente ocorrerá se permanecer aqui, você ao menos poderá morrer sabendo quem o acertou.

Hyoga continuava a olhar incrédulo para aquele homem, que o encarava de volta sem qualquer brilho ou vida naqueles olhos. O jovem assustou-se ao perceber isso e concluiu que esse tal Ikki seria bem capaz de cumprir o que estava ameaçando. Assim, levantou-se de onde estava e, guardando as ervas colhidas em uma bolsa marrom, montou logo em seu cavalo e partiu dali.

O homem permanecera ali parado ainda durante algum tempo após a partida de Hyoga. Depois desse tempo que ele não soube precisar, voltou o olhar para o pardal que jazia aos seus pés e, nesse momento, seu olhar pareceu mais humano... Então abaixou-se, cavou um pequeno buraco no chão e enterrou o pequeno pássaro. Em seguida, levantou-se e saiu dali, a passos rápidos. Lasho já deveria ter chegado e certamente o estava esperando para cobrar-lhe as tarefas do dia...

Continua...


	5. Por trás da primeira aparência

Na manhã seguinte, Hyoga despertou cedo. Queria preparar um chá para sua mãe com as ervas colhidas na véspera. Estava animado e esperançoso, pois quando chegara na noite do dia anterior, tratara logo de fazer uma sopa para ela, a fim de ver se o que Muldovar lhe dissera era verdade. Racionalmente, o rapaz sabia que em tão pouco tempo seria praticamente impossível ver se o remédio surtiria algum efeito ou não, mas ele queria tanto que desse certo, que achou ter percebido logo uma pequena melhora no estado de sua mãe. E, por isso, decidiu que seguiria à risca o que o conde lhe recomendara: Faria que sua mãe ingerisse a maior quantidade possível daquela erva, pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

– Ainda bem que colhi ervas o suficiente para durar um bom tempo. Assim, não precisarei voltar tão cedo àquele lugar...

Entretanto, quando foi abrir a bolsa marrom em que se encontravam as ervas, o jovem rapaz teve uma surpresa. Estavam esfareladas e secas demais. Não seria possível utilizá-las.

– Mas que droga... Não sabia que elas eram assim tão frágeis. – e concluiu que teria de sempre colher as ervas pouco tempo antes de fazer um chá ou uma sopa com elas. – É; pelo visto... terei de voltar lá.

Foi até a cama de sua mãe para ver como ela estava. Era uma bela mulher, apesar da doença grave, que a fazia tão pálida e frágil.. O jovem aproximou-se e, percebendo que ela dormia, deu-lhe um beijo suave na face e preparava-se para sair quando escutou a voz débil de sua mãe:

– Hyoga? Aonde vai, meu querido?

– Mamãe? – respondeu o rapaz, voltando a ficar ao seu lado – Pensei que estivesse dormindo...

– Eu já acordei... Só estou um pouco cansada, mas acho que logo poderei me levantar...

– Não, mamãe... a senhora deve ficar deitada. Precisa repousar...

– Não aguento mais ficar em repouso o dia inteiro, filho...

– Mas precisa descansar, mamãe... – o rapaz suspirou diante do olhar triste de sua mãe – Está bem, dona Natássia... mais tarde, eu levo a senhora para um passeio, está bem assim? – falou, em um tom quase paternal.

– Obrigada, meu filho. – sorriu a mulher, com um pouco mais de brilho em seus olhos azuis – Sabe, meu querido... às vezes parece que eu sou a criança aqui, tamanho os cuidados que tem comigo.

Hyoga sorriu ante o comentário de sua mãe, que parecia estar em um bom dia. O rapaz ficava muito feliz quando a via assim, mais bem disposta, até mesmo alegre. Esses eram os seus dias preferidos.

– Bem, eu vou ter que sair agora... preciso colher mais daquelas ervas.

– Mais? Pensei que você tivesse dito que tinha colhido o suficiente ontem...

– Eu tinha pensado que sim, mas essas plantinhas são extremamente frágeis. Não duram muito depois de arrancadas do solo. Vou ter que voltar lá.

– Hyoga, eu... – Natássia baixou seus olhos com tristeza – Eu não queria que sua vida se resumisse a cuidar de mim. Você ainda é tão jovem...

– Mamãe, por favor... Eu não estou fazendo nada de mais; apenas retribuindo todo o cuidado que a senhora sempre teve comigo. – inclinou-se para dar um beijo em sua testa e levantou-se para partir – Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. Volto o mais rápido que puder para lhe fazer um chá... E, enquanto isso, já sabe: descanse, está bem?

A boa senhora sorriu para seu filho e Hyoga, vendo o sorriso de sua mãe, soube que todo o seu esforço sempre valeria a pena.

**********************************************************************************************************

Hyoga, conforme já tinha previsto, não conseguiu chegar tão rápido ao local onde se encontravam as ervas. Estava bastante preocupado, pois se tivesse que fazer essa viagem toda vez que precisasse preparar um chá para sua mãe, ele passaria o dia inteiro indo e voltando a esse campo.

– Mas que droga... preciso resolver isso... – e, pensando em achar uma solução, resolveu dar uma olhada ao redor. Pegou sua bolsa com a quantidade de ervas necessárias para fazer o chá medicinal e começou a caminhar pela região para ver se encontrava um lugar onde pudesse se hospedar com Natássia. Era necessário encontrar um local para ficar ali perto, a fim de facilitar a coleta de ervas que, pelo visto, deveriam ocorrer várias vezes ao dia.

Não foi preciso que caminhasse muito até chegar a uma simplória cabana, a qual ficava a uma distância razoável daquele campo. Ao lado dessa cabana, havia um celeiro que parecia abandonado. Foi-se aproximando do local, esperando que não houvesse ninguém morando ali quando, num repente, a porta da cabana se abriu:

– Se você não se esforçar, não vai conseguir executar esse feitiço do modo como deve ser feito, Ikki! – dizia Lasho, saindo apressadamente da cabana – E nem pense que vou aliviar o seu lado; vou ter de relatar ao conde Muldovar tudo o que tem feito. E vou dizer que não tem se esforçado o suficiente.

– Fale o que quiser; eu pouco me importo com... – e o homem de cabelos azulados, que saiu logo atrás do jovem pajem, parou de falar tão logo reparou na figura de Hyoga, que se encontrava parado em frente à cabana.

– Você de novo? – disse Lasho, parecendo aborrecido – Não me diga que não soube voltar ontem e se perdeu por aqui?

– Claro que não. – respondeu Hyoga, ofendido – Tive de voltar aqui para colher mais ervas. Elas não duram muito tempo...

– Ah, é verdade. – disse Lasho, sem dar muita importância àquela conversa – Depois de colhidas, elas devem ser consumidas imediatamente. – falou, enquanto preparava seu cavalo para partir.

– E só agora é que você me fala isso? – perguntou Hyoga, revoltado.

– Pois é. Havia me esquecido. – e, virando-se para Ikki – Volto hoje à noite para ver se você melhorou no que eu lhe falei. Amanhã, o conde Muldovar virá para avaliar se tem progredido satisfatoriamente.

Ikki cruzou os braços, sem dizer mais uma palavra. Viu Lasho montar em seu cavalo e partir dali, como fazia todas as manhãs.

Hyoga estava ainda buscando acalmar sua revolta em relação a Lasho quando se deu conta de que aqueles olhos azuis escuros estavam cravados na sua pessoa. Sem saber o que dizer e compreendendo que aquela cabana estava ocupada – portanto, não serviria para ele – ia já se retirando quando Ikki rompeu o silêncio, dizendo:

– Então... por que precisa tanto dessas ervas?

Surpreendido por não estar esperando que aquele homem dirigisse a palavra a ele, Hyoga demorou um pouco para processar essa pergunta, de modo que nada respondeu. Isso fez com que Ikki continuasse, com sua voz impessoal:

– Ontem você estava todo ocupado em colher essas ervas; hoje já veio buscar mais delas novamente...

– Minha mãe está muito doente e precisa delas. – respondeu Hyoga, curta e secamente.

– Ah, sim. E você pretende ir e vir até aqui sempre que precisar de mais dessas ervas? – Ikki falava sem alterar a voz, de modo que não se podia perceber qualquer tipo de sentimento ali – Por que, como você mesmo disse... Elas não duram muito; então não será possível armazená-las em grande quantidade.

– Sim, eu sei disso. E já estou dando um jeito de resolver esse problema. Agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer...

– O ideal seria que encontrasse um lugar para ficar por aqui. Assim, estaria mais perto desse campo cheio das ervas de que tanto precisa.

– Também já sei disso. É o que estou procurando. – e o rapaz loiro já estava prestes a se retirar novamente quando, mais uma vez, o moreno chamou sua atenção:

– Não vai encontrar nada por aqui. Essa é a única cabana que existe na região. Outra dessas, só daqui a muitas léguas...

O jovem loiro suspirou. Mas que insolente! Para que ficar acabando com suas esperanças antes da hora? Tudo isso era vontade de zombar dele e de sua má sorte? Ia já dar uma boa resposta àquele homem, quando Ikki continuou o que tinha para dizer:

– Se quiser, pode ficar naquele celeiro. Não o utilizamos para nada, mesmo. Dá para improvisar um quarto razoável para você e sua mãe. – e, tendo dito isso, voltou a entrar na cabana.

Hyoga ficou sem reação. Do lado de fora da cabana, permanecia sem compreender o que se passara. Aquele homem, que tinha se mostrado tão desumano um dia antes, agora agia dessa forma? Bem, por mais estranho que isso fosse, Hyoga decidiu não pensar muito a respeito. Era, de fato, uma excelente oferta. E, justamente por isso, não poderia aceitá-la de graça. Foi atrás do homem que já havia entrado na cabana e, tão logo colocou os pés dentro da casa, pôde perceber a desorganização que reinava ali.

– O que você quer? – perguntou Ikki, sentado diante de um grande livro, parecendo bastante compenetrado ali.

O rapaz loiro percebeu que o estava atrapalhando, então tratou de dizer logo:

– Eu agradeço pela sua oferta, mas não posso aceitá-la assim...

– Já disse que não usamos aquele celeiro para nada. – respondeu Ikki, com sua habitual voz inexpressiva – Se você utilizá-lo ou não; isso não faz a menor diferença para mim.

– Eu realmente gostaria de aceitar a oferta... – continuou dizendo Hyoga, ignorando o que o outro falara – Mas eu gostaria de retribuir esse favor de alguma forma...

– Já disse que não estou fazendo favor algum.

– ... E estou percebendo que você vive em um pardieiro. Então, se quiser, eu posso trabalhar para vocês, organizando a casa, cuidando das coisas por aqui, em troca de moradia.

Ikki levantou o olhar. O rapaz de olhos cristalinos o encarava com um sorriso no rosto.

– Então... quer trabalhar aqui para pagar pelo celeiro?

– Sim. Sempre gostei de pagar por aquilo que utilizo. Não gosto de receber esmolas.

– Bem, se isso o faz sentir melhor, então tudo bem. Faça o que achar que deve. – disse Ikki, deixando claro que a conversa entre eles terminava ali.

– Certo. Então... vou buscar minha mãe e logo voltamos.

Ikki continuou em silêncio, lendo alguma coisa no livro que tinha diante de si. Hyoga entendeu que já tinham fechado um acordo, não haveria qualquer necessidade de trocarem mais qualquer palavra. Assim, deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar para ir embora. Mas quando já estava perto da porta, parou e olhou para trás com um sorriso:

– A propósito, o nome é Hyoga.

Ikki então ergueu os olhos para o loiro, interrogativo. O viajante mantinha o bonito sorriso e, balançando a cabeça, divertido, completou:

– É meu nome. Caso queira saber quem é o seu vizinho. - dito isso, seguiu seu caminho e deixou a cabana.

O moreno se viu a sós e ficou olhando na direção em que o jovem loiro seguira. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado e caminhou até a janela. De lá, pôde ver Hyoga montar em seu cavalo e partir dali velozmente. Ficou pensativo... A verdade era que, para Ikki, a ideia de ter alguém morando ali perto era-lhe agradável. Estava cansado dessa solidão. Em grande parte, esse isolamento a que tinha se sujeitado era um castigo que ele mesmo se impusera, pelo que causara a seus pais. Abandonara a antiga vida, os antigos conhecidos... nem mesmo Esmeralda sabia de seu paradeiro atualmente. Deixara todo seu passado para trás. Era melhor assim.

Entretanto, com o passar dos anos, Ikki foi sentindo alguma carência de maior contato humano, já que agora convivia apenas com Lasho, que vinha todos os dias ao pôr do sol para checar se o moreno estava treinando de acordo com o requerido; e o conde Muldovar, que aparecia sempre aos domingos, para avaliar se Ikki estava tendo um rendimento satisfatório em seu treinamento.

E o moreno, apesar de não ter qualquer desejo de ser bem sucedido em tudo quanto lhe pedia o conde Muldovar, apesar de nunca ter se interessado pela arte da feitiçaria e não ter interesse em envolver-se em combates de qualquer tipo, simplesmente aceitava tudo quanto lhe mandava fazer o seu padrinho. Havia se resignado a essa condição, até porque não se achava merecedor de ter quaisquer sonhos. Se havia uma coisa que Ikki tinha aprendido é que não deveria mais sonhar. Afinal, fora o seu sonho que dera fim à vida de seus pais.

Além disso, devia muito ao conde Muldovar. Ele sempre ajudara seus pais e agora, depois da morte destes, arranjara um novo lugar onde Ikki pudesse viver, haja vista que a antiga cabana em que vivera toda a sua vida com seus pais tinha sido destruída. Então, o rapaz não poderia simplesmente se negar a fazer a única coisa que seu padrinho lhe pedia que, pelo que entendia, era até mesmo para seu próprio bem. Muldovar costumava dizer que estava preparando Ikki para tomar seu lugar quando este não pudesse mais executar suas funções de conselheiro do rei. Assim, sendo o conde alguém que se preocupava tanto com ele e que fazia tanto por ele, teria Ikki o direito de negar-lhe qualquer coisa? Decerto que não.

Contudo, aceitar essas imposições era algo; agir como se realmente desejasse tudo aquilo era outra coisa completamente diferente.

Ikki, nesses dois anos em que vivera uma vida na qual sentia não ter o mínimo de controle, fizera tudo quanto o conde lhe pedira, mas nada além disso. Ele não fazia a menor questão de fingir que desejava tudo aquilo que o conde lhe oferecia – poder, glória, e mais uma infinidade de coisas que viriam junto a essa posição de conselheiro do rei que, segundo Muldovar, caberia a ele algum dia. O rapaz moreno passava longe disso tudo; não, ele não estava interessado em ter tudo o que, sabia ele, era o grande desejo de algumas pessoas – como Lasho, por exemplo. E não fingiria somente para agradar ao seu padrinho. Já estava fazendo tudo quanto acreditava que deveria em sinal de agradecimento por toda a ajuda de Muldovar. Mas, fazer daquele seu novo sonho, agir e viver como se daquilo dependesse a sua felicidade, não. Isso seria demais.

E, agora, com o aparecimento repentino do jovem loiro, Ikki sentiu vir à tona algo que, achava ele, nunca mais sentiria. Simpatizara com o rapaz. Sentira alguma necessidade de conexão, de contato com mais alguém. Então, riu de si mesmo. Pensara que estivesse já acima disso, que houvesse conseguido superar essas fraquezas. Achava que estava pronto para viver uma vida isolada, sem sentir necessidade de qualquer outra coisa, apenas acatando as ordens recebidas. Mas, pelo visto, não é o que tinha ocorrido.

Achou que seria interessante ter alguém vivendo ali perto. E o rapaz que vinha morar ali parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Queria cuidar da mãe, preocupava-se com as outras pessoas. E, principalmente... parecia ser alguém que também não gostava de Lasho. Só isso já fazia com que Ikki apreciasse ainda mais o viajante...

**********************************************************************************************************

Havia passado a manhã tentando melhorar a prática de alguns dos feitiços passados por Muldovar. Estava na hora de treinar um pouco lá fora, até porque não aguentava ficar o dia preso em casa. Pegou então seu arco e flecha e deixou a cabana.

Ao sair, pôde ver, em frente ao celeiro, o cavalo de Hyoga. Isso significava que o rapaz e sua mãe já estavam por lá. Foi então que percebeu, no céu, alguns pássaros voando. "Perfeito", pensou o moreno, que já se preparava para atirar quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

– Espere!

– O que quer agora? – perguntou Ikki, algo agressivo por ter perdido a concentração com essa interrupção.

– Você... ia atirar naqueles pássaros porque precisa treinar sua mira? Como ontem? – perguntou Hyoga, da forma mais afável que lhe foi possível.

Ikki virou-se para encarar Hyoga. O moreno estava visivelmente enfadado:

– Olha só; eu deixei você vir morar aqui, mas isso não significa que você possa ficar se intrometendo onde não foi chamado.

– É que... – continuou falando Hyoga, sem se deixar intimidar – Eu estive pensando e acho que encontrei um meio de você treinar sua mira sem ter de ficar matando animais inocentes.

Ikki bufou. Essa agora era boa; ia ter de ficar aturando o loiro opinar sobre como deveria ou não executar suas tarefas?

– A não ser, é claro, que você precise caçar para se alimentar... – emendou Hyoga.

– Não. Já tenho tudo de que necessito. E quando as provisões estão se esgotando, Lasho traz mais mantimentos para armazenarmos.

– Então, não há motivo para matar tantos pássaros da forma como faz.

– Tem uma solução melhor? – indagou Ikki, já cansado dessa conversa.

– Tenho. Por que não treina sua mira atirando em frutas? – falou, estendendo uma maçã para Ikki.

O moreno não conseguiu evitar um sorriso debochado. Mas a pergunta soara tão inocente e ingênua que o rapaz não fora capaz de dar uma resposta cruel:

– Olha, acho que você não entende bem o que estou fazendo... Eu já passei há muito tempo dessa fase de treinar com alvos parados. Preciso praticar minha mira em alvos móveis e pequenos, e é por isso que...

Enquanto Ikki falava, Hyoga rapidamente sacou o arco de suas mãos e tomou uma de suas flechas. Espetou a maçã com essa flecha e, com propriedade, atirou a flecha carregada com a maçã, sob os olhos espantados de Ikki.

– Pronto. Aí está o seu alvo pequeno e móvel. Será que consegue acertá-lo? – falou Hyoga, apontando para a flecha que voava longe com aquela maçã.

O moreno ficara sem fala. Hyoga então prosseguiu com sua explicação:

– Posso ajudá-lo com seus treinos. Atiro algumas frutas e você tenta acertá-las. Dessa forma, você não mata mais pardais e ainda tem um desafio a vencer, já que eu acho mais difícil você acertar uma fruta em movimento do que um simples passarinho...

Ikki olhou curioso para o rapaz a sua frente. Aqueles olhos azuis como o céu e límpidos como a água pareciam faiscar para ele:

– Está bem. Aceito a sua proposta. – respondeu, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Ikki quis se convencer de que havia aceitado porque, realmente, acertar as frutas dessa forma era algo desafiador... entretanto, o que o fez aceitar em definitivo o que Hyoga lhe dizia fora muito mais o modo como este se esforçou em encontrar um meio de ajudá-lo sem abandonar suas convicções.

– Ótimo! – respondeu Hyoga, muito contente em ver que sua idéia dera certo – Quer começar agora?

– Sim; mas vamos precisar de outro arco... – começou a dizer Ikki.

– Vou pegar o meu ali no celeiro! Espere só um pouco! – falou o loiro, afastando-se rápido dali.

Ao regressar com seu arco, Hyoga percebeu que Ikki lhe sorria abertamente. Intrigado, perguntou:

– O que foi? Nunca viu um arco antes? – inquiriu, um pouco incomodado com o sorriso do outro.

– Não é isso... – sorriu o moreno – É que achei interessante saber que o defensor de pobres e indefesos animais tem seu próprio arco, instrumento típico de um caçador.

– Eu nunca disse que não caçava. – cortou Hyoga – Só não gosto quando as pessoas caçam por motivos frívolos. Mas, se for questão de necessidade e sobrevivência, eu não vejo problemas em...

– Está bem, está bem... – finalizou o moreno, percebendo quão fácil era provocar o rapaz de cabelos dourados. E, por algum motivo que ele não sabia explicar, isso lhe agradou bastante – Vamos começar logo, que você já me atrasou muito hoje.

O jovem loiro encarou o moreno com seus olhos azuis, indignado. E Ikki sorriu mais vez. Deixar o outro naquele estado realmente lhe agradava.

– Certo. Vamos logo com isso. – respondeu Hyoga, não conseguindo manter sua irritação por muito tempo, diante do belo sorriso que Ikki lhe dirigia. Caminhou então até uma macieira ali perto, para pegar mais algumas maçãs.

Assim, durante um bom tempo, os dois jovens treinaram seriamente e Ikki realmente sentia que aquela prática estava sendo proveitosa. O moreno estava acertando todas e vibrava muito a cada acerto. Aliás, havia algum tempo que não vibrava dessa forma. Foi justamente nesse momento que Hyoga lançou uma flecha de tal forma que seria impossível que Ikki alcançasse. O moreno então olhou para o loiro, sem entender essa atitude. Hyoga, por sua vez, olhava de volta para ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios:

– O que foi? Já está cansando?

– Não. – respondeu o moreno, apesar de ser mentira. Essa nova prática o fez cansar mais que o normal, mas não estava disposto a admitir isso – Você é quem lançou a fruta de um modo muito estranho agora.

– Ah... estranho? – continuou sorrindo o loiro, de uma maneira que prendia o olhar de Ikki de uma forma como ele não estava acostumado a acontecer – É assim que você explica agora o seu mau desempenho? – e deu uma risada graciosa.

– Mau desempenho? – Ikki sorriu de volta, tão encantado estava com a risada envolvente de Hyoga – Solte outra flecha. Vou mostrar a você como meu desempenho é altamente satisfatório. – falou, sem desviar os olhos do loiro.

Hyoga, em atitude bastante provocativa, soltou uma flecha ainda mais impossível de ser atingida e riu alto. Ikki olhou para ele e não pôde evitar de rir junto com o loiro:

– Ah, é assim? Muito bem; vamos inverter os papéis então. Passe-me as maçãs; eu vou atirá-las e quero ver se você consegue acertá-las desse jeito.

– Você quer as maçãs? - perguntou Hyoga, divertido - Tente pegar! - e, tomando o pequeno cesto com as maçãs, começou a correr.

– Ei! Volte aqui! – e disparou a correr atrás do mais jovem, que a certa distância largou o cesto para poder correr mais rápido. Mas, a essa altura, Ikki já não estava mais interessado nas maçãs, que rolavam soltas por aquele campo. Os dois jovens corriam e riam como duas crianças. Como se, naquele momento, o mundo não oferecesse preocupações a nenhum dos dois. Como se, naquele instante, todo o peso que os dois carregavam nas costas desaparecesse e eles pudessem simplesmente rir e se divertir na companhia de outra pessoa, como há muito nenhum dos dois fazia.

Correram até não aguentar mais, como se corressem para algo que não sabiam bem o que era, mas que desejavam profundamente. Como se aquela corrida pudesse libertá-los de uma existência à qual se viam presos, por motivos distintos. Quando finalmente caíram sobre a grama verde, estavam afastados, mas um mesmo sentimento os aproximava: o de redenção. Respiravam aceleradamente para recuperar o fôlego e também porque pareciam sentir que fazia muito tempo que não respiravam, que não se sentiam vivos. Era uma estranha sensação... Quando a respiração de ambos começou a entrar em um compasso mais lento, os dois jovens sentiram-se um pouco constrangidos pelo ocorrido. Mal se conheciam e haviam agido de forma um tanto inadequada, considerando que eram dois estranhos. Mas, talvez... justamente por serem estranhos um ao outro é que tiveram essa facilidade de soltar algo há tanto preso dentro deles... A vontade de viver.

Ikki foi o primeiro a erguer-se. Não sabia como voltar a falar com o loiro. Via-se extremamente sem-graça. Hyoga, percebendo a situação em que colocara o outro com a brincadeira que dera início, decidiu que seria ele quem falaria primeiro:

– Então.. daqui a pouco vai anoitecer. Acho melhor voltarmos.

– Sim. – respondeu Ikki, rapidamente – Lasho deve estar chegando.

– E eu tenho de fazer uma sopa para minha mãe.

– Então vai precisar de mais ervas. Quer ajuda para colhê-las?

Hyoga olhou ao redor. Estavam naquele campo, onde se encontravam as ervas medicinais. Sorriu para Ikki e lhe respondeu:

– Não há necessidade. Elas não duram muito, lembra? Então, devo colher apenas o suficiente para uma sopa, o que não é muito.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e, percebendo que não havia mais o que fazer ali, achou melhor voltar para sua cabana. Não haveria sentido em ficar ali parado vendo o outro colhendo as ervas, apesar de uma parte sua não desejar deixar aquele local, como se o simples ato de ficar ali prolongasse aquela sensação de liberdade alcançada naquela tarde. Mas o sol já estava terminando de se pôr e muitas estrelas já começavam a despontar no céu. Lasho já devia estar próximo e ficava profundamente irritado quando não encontrava Ikki na cabana ao chegar lá. Por isso, retirou-se de lá mais apressado do que gostaria, a fim de tentar alcançar sua cabana antes do pajem do conde Muldovar.

Enquanto caminhava rumo a sua casa, percebeu que seria uma bela e estrelada noite. E isso causava certo terror em Ikki. Noites estreladas lhe lembravam aquela fatídica noite, há dois anos. A noite em que, movido pelo seu egoísmo, deixara seus pais sozinhos na cabana... E foi isso que os levou a um final trágico.

Aproximando-se de sua cabana, pôde reconhecer o cavalo de Lasho, que, pelo visto, já havia chegado. E Ikki não estava lá. Certamente, o jovem pajem deveria estar bastante irritado por conta disso. "Como eu já esperava... noites estreladas são sempre indício de problemas...", suspirou o moreno que, então, respirou fundo e, investido de um rosto desprovido de qualquer emoção, entrou em sua casa.

Continua...


	6. Você não está sozinho

– Como assim? Você o chamou para morar aqui? – Lasho estava notavelmente alterado.

– Aqui, não. No celeiro. E qual o problema? Não o utilizamos para nada, mesmo. – Ikki respondia com naturalidade, não parecendo se importar com o estado exaltado do outro.

– Não é questão de usar o celeiro ou não! O problema é que ele não pode ficar por aqui!

– Por que não? Não vejo qualquer motivo para...

Nesse momento, a porta da cabana se abriu e Hyoga entrou por ela, interrompendo a discussão. Em seu rosto, era possível perceber que ele tinha ouvido aquela conversa. Então, o jovem loiro tratou logo de falar:

– Eu já percebi que não sou bem-vindo. – começou a dizer para Lasho, com a voz calma e pausada, enquanto deixava a bolsa com as ervas sobre a mesa – E imagino que você tenha uma série de motivos para não me querer aqui, mas, se pensar melhor, pode mudar de ideia. Talvez Ikki não lhe tenha dito, mas eu ofereci meus préstimos em troca da moradia.

– Seus préstimos? – perguntou Lasho, ainda nervoso – Explique-se melhor.

– Eu vi que essa cabana precisa de alguns cuidados. Não apenas pela falta de organização, mas por conta de muitas outras coisas que percebi estarem necessitadas de alguma atenção. Veja o teto, por exemplo: está um tanto desgastado e eu creio que, quando chove, deve haver muitas goteiras por aqui. Bem, eu posso cuidar disso. Posso organizar o lugar, posso dar um jeito nesses problemas, posso até cozinhar se for o caso...

– Você cozinha? – perguntou Lasho, um pouco mais interessado.

– Cozinho. – respondeu o jovem – Muito bem, por sinal.

– Sei... Então, você estaria disposto a fazer todos esses serviços e, em troca, aceitaria apenas morar naquele celeiro?

– Sim. Eu preciso muito ficar em um lugar perto daquele campo. Do contrário, passarei o dia inteiro indo e voltando atrás dessas ervas que, como você muito bem sabe, não duram muito.

Lasho não respondeu nada. Estava bastante pensativo. Vista por esse ângulo, a situação parecia-lhe bem mais interessante. Afinal, se houvesse alguém para cuidar disso tudo, ele poderia se preocupar apenas com seu treinamento que, segundo o conde, estava prestes a começar. Sim; seria ótimo ter alguém para cozinhar e cuidar da casa que não fosse ele. Com Hyoga encarregado dessas tarefas, ele poderia se dedicar apenas à prática da feitiçaria e, dessa forma, certamente logo ultrapassaria Ikki. Muldovar então perceberia o quanto perde seu tempo apostando apenas em seu afilhado.

– Hum... – falou enfim, passando a mão pelo seu queixo alvo – Pois muito bem... Talvez você tenha vindo em boa hora. Mas amanhã teremos de falar com Muldovar a respeito. É ele quem dará a palavra final sobre isso.

– Sem problemas. – respondeu Hyoga, lembrando-se de que o conde dificilmente criaria qualquer oposição a isso. Afinal, a rainha tinha deixado claro o quanto desejava que Muldovar o ajudasse a cuidar de sua mãe.

– Está assim tão certo de que será aceito pelo conde, meu caro? – falou Lasho, provocativo. Não gostou da certeza com que Hyoga se pronunciou a respeito de seu comentário. Então esse forasteiro se achava tão especial assim para achar que era fácil conseguir algo do conde Muldovar?

– Na verdade, estou sim. Tenho meus motivos para crer que ele permitirá que eu fique aqui.

– É mesmo? E o que lhe dá tamanha certeza, pode-se saber? – questionou Lasho, enervado diante da tranquilidade com que o outro lhe respondia.

– O conde Muldovar tem fortes motivos para querer me ajudar. Por que acha que ele o obrigou a me levar até o campo com as ervas?

– Foi o meu padrinho quem lhe disse onde achar as ervas? – perguntou Ikki, que se via um pouco confuso, por começar a ver que Hyoga não era só um viajante que encontrara Lasho por acaso.

– Conde Muldovar é seu padrinho? – indagou Hyoga, surpreso.

– Que motivos são esses? Por que ele quer ajudar você? – disse Lasho, recobrando a atenção para si.

Hyoga entendera que discutir com Lasho não o levaria a lugar algum. Resolveu terminar aquela conversa ali mesmo:

– Porque ele, ao contrário de você, entendeu que não faz mal ajudar pessoas de vez em quando. – em verdade, não era esse o motivo, mas o loiro não estava interessado em dar maiores explicações a Lasho – E se quiser questionar mais alguma coisa, fale com seu mestre, porque eu não preciso ficar me justificando para você.

Ikki soltou uma leve risada. Gostou de ver como Hyoga lidava com Lasho.

O pajem, por sua vez, não gostou de se ver naquela situação. Mas achou melhor não prosseguir com aquela discussão:

– Pois bem. Se o que diz é verdade e o conde permitir que fique, então que assim seja. Vamos, Ikki. Você ainda tem de me mostrar o que fez durante o dia e já perdemos muito tempo aqui. – finalizou Lasho, acenando para que o moreno o seguisse para fora da cabana.

Ikki acompanhou Lasho sem dizer uma palavra, mas, antes de sair, seus olhos buscaram a figura de Hyoga uma última vez e, encontrando-o, percebeu que este lhe sorria com os olhos.

Assim, pelo restante da noite, Ikki mostrou a Lasho sua melhora no treino de arco-e-flecha, mas, em contrapartida, mostrou não ter se aperfeiçoado nos feitiços que lhe foram passados.

Quando Lasho terminou de avaliar o rendimento de Ikki por aquele dia, ambos retornaram à cabana e, mal colocaram o pé dentro da pequena casa, logo sentiram um delicioso aroma tomando conta do ar. Hyoga havia preparado uma sopa com aquelas ervas para sua mãe, e deixara um ensopado de legumes para os dois:

– É... talvez a sua ideia de deixá-lo morar aqui não seja de todo ruim. – falou Lasho, enquanto se servia do ensopado.

Ikki nada disse em retorno. Apenas olhou pela janela e viu a claridade proveniente do celeiro. Hyoga estava lá com sua mãe. O rapaz então sorriu para si mesmo: "Sim... decididamente, não foi uma ideia ruim."

*********************************************************************************************************

Na manhã seguinte, o conde Muldovar, que chegara cedo como sempre, ouvia às explicações sobre a presença de Hyoga ali. O conde surpreendera-se ao ver Ikki na companhia do jovem, uma vez que julgava nunca mais ver o rapaz loiro depois de tê-lo ajudado.

Percebeu também o afinco com que Ikki defendeu sua permanência por lá. Falava que o rapaz seria útil e que até Lasho percebera que ter Hyoga ali era uma boa ideia.

– Não sei... – respondeu o conde, de forma vaga – Tenho medo de que esse rapaz aqui atrapalhe seus treinos.

– Ele não irá atrapalhar, padrinho. – apressou-se Ikki em responder – Pelo contrário; ele vai me ajudar com alguns deles. Além disso, eu vou treinar com mais disposição se souber, por exemplo, que terei uma refeição decente depois do cansaço de um dia. – e dirigiu um olhar acusativo para Lasho, que antes era o responsável pelo preparo das refeições e que, definitivamente, não cozinhava nada bem.

Muldovar entendeu que a presença de Hyoga ali poderia, realmente, ser boa para Ikki. E concluía isso não tanto pelos argumentos apresentados pelo afilhado, mas principalmente por ver que o rapaz parecia animado em ter alguém por perto, alguma companhia consigo. De fato, o conde sempre acreditara que o ideal era manter Ikki isolado e desconhecido da maioria das pessoas do reino. Isso era crucial para que seus planos dessem certo, mas... agora percebia que o rapaz não podia viver completamente só. Era óbvio que isso o entristecia e a consequência desse fato era o rendimento abaixo do esperado em seus treinamentos. Se o rapaz loiro fosse capaz de trazer novo ânimo a Ikki, de modo que este se esforçasse mais... É; ele poderia ser de alguma serventia.

Além disso, Muldovar não podia se esquecer de que esse jovem viajante poderia complicar a já conturbada relação que ele tinha com a rainha. Afinal, Licahla deixara bem claro que era para o conde ajudar o rapaz loiro a cuidar de sua mãe, não importava como. Então, era importante que o conde permitisse que Hyoga ficasse por lá; do contrário, a rainha ficaria sabendo do ocorrido e todos os seus planos poderiam se complicar a partir daí.

Assim, pesando prós e contras e concluindo que a permanência do viajante ali poderia lhe trazer mais benefícios que o contrário, Muldovar resolveu aceder:

– Se você se compromete a não apenas manter um bom desempenho em seus treinos, como também, em até melhorá-lo, então... está bem. O rapaz pode ficar. – falou o conde, com a voz demonstrando uma benevolência um tanto artificial – Agora, vá se preparar, Ikki. Precisamos melhorar a prática de alguns feitiços.

Lasho viu o conde aceitar que Hyoga ficasse, com relativa facilidade, tal qual o jovem loiro parecera prever na véspera. Entretanto, não se zangou mais, pois havia entendido que ele também sairia beneficiado desse acordo. Com Hyoga ali, sobraria mais tempo para que ele se dedicasse à feitiçaria:

– Meu senhor, já que o rapaz cuidará agora dessas tarefas caseiras... posso ir me preparar também?

Ikki, que estava se retirando para buscar o material necessário para a prática dos feitiços, parou ao ouvir o comentário de Lasho e olhou interrogativamente para o conde e o pajem. Antecipando-se à provável pergunta de seu afilhado, Muldovar disse:

– Lasho agora será meu aluno também. Isso significa que vocês dois serão meus pupilos e, portanto, deverão se auxiliar

Ikki viu Lasho sorrir com alguma insolência. Era visível ver o seu contentamento e aquele sorriso parecia, inclusive, vir com o propósito de irritar o rapaz de tez amorenada. Entretanto, Ikki apenas acenou com a cabeça, aceitando as ordens do conde, e seguiu seu caminho. A verdade era que, para ele, não fazia a menor diferença ter Lasho como colega ou não. O jovem pajem, no entanto, encarava essa situação como um momento de desforra. Finalmente, teria a chance de provar ao conde quão melhor preparado era ele para ser um grande feiticeiro. Assim, Lasho já havia imposto a si mesmo um espírito competitivo em relação a tudo que dissesse respeito a Ikki, sem perceber que, para o moreno, o pajem poderia tomar o seu lugar no que quisesse, pois a ele nada daquilo importava.

Assim que os dois deixaram o local a fim de se preparar, Muldovar se viu a sós com Hyoga que, até então, permanecera calado, apenas observando o desenrolar da situação. O conde, sabendo que algumas coisas teriam de ficar bem acordadas entre eles, tratou de dizer:

– Meu jovem... percebe que, pela segunda vez, estou ajudando-o a cuidar de sua mãe?

– Sim. E sou-lhe muito grato por isso.

– Ótimo. Gostaria, entretanto, de pedir-lhe um pouco mais que a sua gratidão...

– Deseja que fale novamente com a rainha para dizer a ela o quanto tem me ajudado? – perguntou Hyoga, com alguma inocência. Imaginava que seria esse o pedido, uma vez que fora exatamente o que ocorrera da outra vez.

– Oh, não! Não... – respondeu rapidamente o conde, deixando perceber algum nervosismo – Na verdade, é o contrário que lhe peço agora. Não fale nada a rainha. Melhor ainda: não apareça mais no castelo.

Hyoga estranhou o pedido. Não planejava voltar lá, por não ter o que fazer naquele lugar, mas... esse pedido pareceu-lhe estranho:

– E por que motivo eu devo evitar o castelo?

– Bem... você, certamente, percebeu que tanto eu quanto meu afilhado mexemos com feitiçaria. É uma arte a qual domino bem e que, na condição de vizir real, me será de muito auxílio. Contudo, aqui em Onel, a prática da feitiçaria não é muito bem vista pelos nossos soberanos, o que acho um erro. Em vários locais, é sabido que sempre há, na corte, algum bom conhecedor dessas artes ocultas. Bem utilizadas, elas podem ser de grande serventia ao reino.

Até aí, Hyoga ouvia as palavras do conde sem qualquer surpresa. De fato, ele já havia visto membros de diversas cortes envolvidos com feitiçaria nos outros reinos por que passara.

– Pois então... pretendo, com o tempo, convencer nosso rei de que essa rejeição pela arte do encantamento pode ser prejudicial ao próprio reino. E ele, certamente, ouvirá o que lhe digo, uma vez que, além de vizir real, sou o conselheiro real. Mas, enquanto isso não ocorre... não posso deixar que se espalhe o fato de que mexo com encantamentos de todas as sortes... Tampouco podem tomar conhecimento de que tenho um afilhado, ao qual venho treinando para tomar o meu lugar um dia.

– O rei e a rainha não sabem da existência de Ikki?

– Não; pois isso implicaria que eles ficassem cientes da forma como eu o venho educando. Acabariam descobrindo a minha prática de feitiçaria, já que estou passando a Ikki tudo o que sei, pois desejo que ele me substitua em breve. E, por isso, é de grande importância que ele venha a ser um grande feiticeiro como eu. Afinal, eu sei bem como o conhecimento das artes ocultas pode ajudar alguém em minha posição a ser mais útil para o nosso reino. Veja, por exemplo, o seu caso, meu rapaz... acha que eu teria sido capaz de ajudá-lo não fosse por meus conhecimentos obscuros? Meu conhecimento acerca do poder dessas ervas que hoje lhe são tão úteis vem de meus estudos de feitiçaria.

O jovem viajante entendeu aonde o conde queria chegar. Ele temia que Hyoga, ao falar com a rainha, acabasse denunciando o que se passava nessa cabana. E, se em Onel, a prática de feitiçaria era proibida, isso realmente não seria nada bom. E, olhando pelo modo como Muldovar analisou a situação, essa proibição poderia mesmo ser prejudicial às pessoas que viviam no reino. Se Hyoga tinha mesmo sido beneficiado por conhecimentos adquiridos de forma ilegítima, então talvez ele não devesse deixar que descobrissem o que acontecia, ilicitamente, naquele lugar.

– Está bem; eu entendi. Não falarei com a rainha e passarei sempre longe do castelo.

– Ótimo! Fico feliz que tenhamos chegado a um bom entendimento. E agora eu preciso me retirar; meus dois pupilos me esperam para receber as lições do dia.

– Sim, claro. E eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer por aqui.

Assim, o conde retirou-se da cabana e dirigiu-se para onde já o esperavam Ikki e Lasho. Hyoga começou a cuidar dos vários reparos de que aquela simplória casa tanto precisava e, de quando em quando, olhava pela janela para ver como iam os treinos, por curiosidade.

Foi assim que percebeu o quanto Ikki se mostrava indiferente em relação a tudo aquilo. O contraste com Lasho era gritante, pois o pajem parecia se esforçar ao máximo para agradar ao conde, progredindo tanto quanto lhe fosse possível. Ikki, por sua vez, ouvia a tudo o que Muldovar lhe falava, fazia tudo o que este lhe pedia, mas... o resultado nunca era satisfatório.

Os dois alunos passaram o dia praticando alguns feitiços e, ao pôr do sol, Muldovar anunciou que era hora de partir. Enquanto Lasho preparava as coisas para partirem, o conde dirigiu-se ao afilhado e, com muita frieza, disse-lhe:

– Você não está se esforçando, Ikki. Você parece fazer apenas o que peço, de forma razoável, e age como se isso fosse o suficiente. O que seus pais pensariam? Eles, que sempre se preocuparam com seu futuro, que sempre quiseram o que era melhor para você... Que sempre acharam que você se esforçaria para ser tudo com o que eles sempre sonharam... Ah, como eles ficariam decepcionados se pudessem vê-lo agora. Pelo visto, não aprendeu nada com a morte deles. Continua fazendo pouco caso do esforço daqueles que lhe querem bem. Sinceramente, meu rapaz... eu estou me cansando. Tudo o que faço é pelo apreço que sempre tive a seus falecidos pais, mas... para tudo há um limite.

Ikki apenas ouvia tudo o que seu padrinho falava, sem demonstrar qualquer reação. A cabeça baixa, o espírito resignado não pareciam combinar com o homem altivo que Hyoga conhecera na véspera.

– E, mesmo com você não sabendo me provar que é merecedor de tudo o que lhe faço, ainda sou generoso. Dou-lhe casa, comida, educação, um futuro que muitos cobiçam... e ainda acatei o seu pedido, permitindo que aquele jovem viesse morar aqui. Como retorno, no entanto, é isso que recebo. Um afilhado mal-agradecido. A culpa deve ser minha, por lhe dar tudo na mão. Sua vida é fácil demais... não é capaz de valorizar o que fazem por você, por isso é tão ingrato. – continuava dizendo Muldovar, com sua voz insípida.

Hyoga percebeu que a forma como Ikki agia tinha a ver com as duras palavras de Muldovar. Por mais que ele não conseguisse entender exatamente o que ocorrera com os pais do moreno, estava claro para ele que o conde aproveitava-se de alguma fraqueza para manipular o rapaz da forma que melhor lhe aprouvesse. O loiro já não tinha gostado muito do conde logo que o conhecera e, agora, aquele homem lhe parecia ainda pior.

Saiu da cabana por impulso e viu ainda o olhar insensível de Muldovar direcionado para Ikki, que permanecia calado e cabisbaixo. O conde e seu pajem já estavam montados em seus cavalos e preparavam-se para partir:

– Ikki. Olhe para mim. – falou o conde, com a voz dura e cortante.

Ikki ergueu os olhos para encarar o padrinho com alguma dificuldade.

– Mude enquanto é tempo. Deixe essa sua rebeldia, ou o que quer que seja, para lá. E faça, finalmente, algo de útil da sua vida. Já está passando da hora de a sua existência trazer algo de bom, para variar...

E, tendo dito essas últimas palavras, deu a volta com seu cavalo e partiu.

Lasho, que ouvia tudo calado e com um irritante sorriso de satisfação estampado em seu rosto, seguiu seu senhor.

Hyoga não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Sentia que aquele homem à sua frente estava bastante ferido e certamente precisava de apoio naquele momento. Porém, não sabia o que falar. E, antes que pudesse pensar em algo apropriado a ser dito, viu Ikki abandonar aquele estado de transe em que ficara após a partida de seu padrinho e deixar rapidamente aquele local, entrando com pressa na cabana. Hyoga, ainda sem saber ao certo como agir, seguiu-o e, assim que adentrou a casa, percebeu que Ikki já tinha pego um dos livros de feitiçaria e sentava-se à mesa para começar a estudar.

– Já? Não acha melhor descansar um pouco?

O moreno não respondeu nada. Abriu o livro em alguma lição e seus olhos passavam rápido pelas linhas daquela página, em um ritmo quase frenético, como se assim pudesse absorver tudo o que estava escrito ali, de forma mais eficiente.

Hyoga percebeu que de nada adiantaria falar. Deixou então que Ikki ficasse ali, envolvido com a sua leitura, para buscar algo. Alguns segundos depois, depositava, à sua frente, sobre a mesa, um pedaço de torta.

– O que é isso? – perguntou o moreno, surpreso.

– Torta de maçã. – respondeu Hyoga, com naturalidade, sentando-se de frente para ele.

Ikki continuava olhando para Hyoga sem saber o que dizer. O loiro, por sua vez, apenas sorria:

– Fiz com as maçãs que usamos ontem no seu treino. Você não achava que eu ia desperdiçar tantas frutas, que ainda estavam em bom estado, não é?

Ikki não soube o que responder. Aquele gesto, tão singelo, tão natural, tão gentil o fez sentir bem... Um sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto e ele finalmente encontrou o que dizer:

– Obrigado.

– Não tem de quê. – respondeu o loiro, com um sorriso de contentamento.

– Está muito bom. – falou o moreno, já menos tenso, enquanto saboreava um pedaço da torta.

– Que bom que gostou. – disse Hyoga, satisfeito – Eu ia oferecer um pedaço ao conde e ao Lasho, mas eles saíram tão apressados que...

E foi só tocar no nome dos dois que as feições de Ikki voltaram a endurecer. Hyoga percebeu isso e tentou se desculpar:

– Sinto muito; acho que agora não era um bom momento para falar deles...

– Não; você não fez nada de errado. – falou o moreno, que afastou o prato com o restante da torta e voltou a olhar para o livro que havia colocado de lado – Eu preciso estudar agora; então, se puder me dar licença...

– Olha, você teve um dia muito cheio hoje. Acho que você precisava era descansar um pouco...

– Não perguntei sua opinião; então não me interessa o que você acha, está bem? – falou Ikki, de forma bastante ríspida.

Hyoga silenciou diante daquelas palavras e, visivelmente chateado pelo modo como o outro falara com ele, deu-lhe as costas, pegou a chaleira que estava sobre o fogo e deixou a cabana.

Ikki sabia que não havia motivos para agir daquela forma com o rapaz. Hyoga não fizera nada de mais; pelo contrário, estava preocupado com ele. Mas o conde deixara-o tão mal naquela tarde que Ikki sentia que estava prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

– Mas ele não tem nada a ver com isso. – falou para si mesmo, antes de levantar-se da cadeira e ir até o celeiro atrás de Hyoga.

Lá chegando, encontrou a porta apenas encostada. Entrou buscando não fazer muito barulho, por achar que a mãe de Hyoga estivesse dormindo.

Entretanto, logo pôde ver que a mulher, com cabelos tão dourados quanto os de Hyoga, estava desperta e bebendo o chá que o rapaz loiro acabara de levar para ela. Assim que o viu, a boa senhora sorriu docemente para ele e disse:

– Ah... você deve ser Ikki.

Hyoga, que estava sentando de frente para a mãe, virou-se para ver a figura de Ikki, um tanto sem jeito, à porta. Seu rosto não esboçou qualquer reação ao vê-lo ali e, depois de deixar que o outro sentisse a frieza de seu olhar, virou-se para ficar novamente de frente para sua mãe.

– Eu sou Natássia, mãe do Hyoga. O motivo pelo qual ele tem tanto trabalho... – brincou ela.

– Mamãe, não diga uma coisa dessas. – repreendeu-a Hyoga.

– Mas é a verdade, meu filho... – continuou ela – Inclusive, eu queria lhe agradecer muito por nos oferecer esse lugar... – falou, dirigindo-se ao moreno.

– Imagine, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. – respondeu Ikki, finalmente, lembrando-se dos bons modos que aprendera com sua própria mãe e que há algum tempo não utilizava.

– Mesmo assim. Não fosse o seu auxílio, que veio em tão boa hora, meu filho teria de se locomover o dia inteiro atrás dessas ervas para mim. E eu já sei o quanto meu estado priva meu filho de uma vida normal...

– Mamãe, agora já chega, está bem? – apressou-se em falar o loiro, demonstrando algum nervosismo em sua voz – É melhor você descansar, já está tarde. – disse, para em seguida levantar-se do banco em que estava sentado, deitar um beijo na face da mãe e deixar o celeiro a passos rápidos, sem dar qualquer atenção ao homem parado ao lado da porta.

Ikki, ainda sem saber exatamente o que devia fazer, foi atrás do jovem loiro. Encontrou-o, lá fora, retirando água do poço.

Como Ikki permanecesse ali, calado, pesando as palavras a serem ditas, foi Hyoga quem falou primeiro:

– O que você quer? – perguntou, enquanto executava sua tarefa, sem olhar para o moreno.

– Eu... – e suspirou – Me desculpe.

Ao ouvir a voz de Ikki assim, tão desprovida da usual impessoalidade da qual vinha normalmente revestida, Hyoga voltou seu olhar para o outro e pôde constatar a vulnerabilidade que sua voz denotava estampada também em seu rosto.

– Tudo bem. – respondeu Hyoga, com um meio sorriso.

– Você... quer ajuda com algo?

– Não precisa. Estava só terminando algumas de minhas tarefas, mas agora já acabei.

Ikki sentia-se bastante desconfortável nessa situação. Queria fazer algo para se redimir da sua atitude com o rapaz loiro, mas estava tão desabituado a preocupar-se com alguém que ele ficava sem reação. Hyoga percebeu as boas intenções do outro e resolveu ajudá-lo:

– Então... cansou de estudar? – perguntou Hyoga, tentando retomar a conversa.

– Mesmo que eu estivesse cansado... não posso parar agora.

– Por que não?

– Porque eu preciso melhorar muito se quiser corresponder às expectativas do meu padrinho. – falou, olhando para a lua no céu e evitando o olhar de Hyoga.

– É tão importante assim que você satisfaça os desejos do conde? Quero dizer... pelo que pude ver hoje, você não me parecia tão interessado em obter tudo o que Muldovar lhe oferece.

– É, e de fato, não me interessa mesmo. Mas não cabe a mim decidir o que deve ser interessante ou não.

– Como não? E a quem mais poderia caber essa decisão?

– Ao meu padrinho. Devo muito a ele.

– Sim, eu ouvi aquele discurso todo. E acho que há um grande exagero nessa história. Tudo bem; ele parece ajudar você em muitos aspectos, mas tem coisas na vida das quais não podemos abrir mão. Buscar nossa felicidade fazendo aquilo de que mais gostamos é uma delas.

– Não é tão simples assim. – e, sentindo-se incomodado com essa conversa, preparava-se para se retirar dali – Bom, preciso voltar lá para dentro agora...

Ikki já havia dado meia-volta e caminhava em direção à cabana quando sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro. Olhou para trás e encontrou aqueles olhos azuis encarando-o seriamente:

– Isso é muito importante para você, não é mesmo?

O afilhado do conde não soube o que responder, apesar daquele olhar exigir dele uma resposta.

– Pois bem... Se é tão importante para você corresponder às expectativas do conde, eu vou ajudá-lo.

– Me ajudar? Como...?

– Vamos até a cabana. Vou ajudá-lo com seus estudos. – falou Hyoga que, sem esperar, começou a caminhar na direção da casa, sendo seguido por Ikki.

***********************************************************************************************************

– Muito bem... o que temos aqui? – disse Hyoga, depois de se acomodar a uma cadeira e com o livro de Ikki nas mãos.

– É um livro que explica algumas coisas sobre como controlar o corpo para que os feitiços sejam executados de forma adequada. – respondeu o moreno, ainda sem entender aonde o outro queria chegar com isso.

– Hum... – e Hyoga ia passando os olhos pelas páginas do livro, em silêncio, deixando Ikki cada vez mais ansioso – Isso parece complicado.

– Na verdade, não é tão difícil assim...

– Ótimo. Explique-me.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

– Explique-me. – continuou Hyoga – Fale para mim a respeito desse livro. Diga-me o que você entende do que está escrito aí.

– E... para que quer isso? Está interessado em fazer feitiços também?

– Não, não... – riu o loiro – Eu quero que me explique o que entende de tudo isso porque essa é uma excelente forma de estudar. Passando seus conhecimentos para outra pessoa, você aprende bem mais. E, agora... vamos lá. Ilumine minha mente desprovida de conhecimento.

Ikki não pôde evitar um sorriso. A forma graciosa como o loiro lhe falava, a maneira como o olhava, esperando que ele lhe ensinasse algo, eram incrivelmente encantadoras. Não acreditava que essa forma mirabolante de estudar que Hyoga lhe apontava fosse assim tão eficiente, mas só o fato de não estar sozinho nesse momento já o fazia sentir-se bem. Então resolveu fazer o que o outro lhe pedia. Começou a explicar do que o livro falava:

– Bem, a primeira parte da preparação envolve a respiração. É importante buscar respirar em harmonia com o ambiente ao seu redor, pois é desse modo que o corpo atinge o equilíbrio necessário para se ter pleno controle sobre seu próprio ser. Aprendendo a manipular esse equilíbrio, com o tempo se aprende a controlar os seres que o cercam, e assim sucessivamente. É assim que tudo começa...

Assim, naquela noite, Ikki explicou a Hyoga muito do que vinha fazendo em seus treinos. O loiro, por sua vez, ouvia-o atentamente, parecendo verdadeiramente interessado em tudo aquilo. Só pararam quando Ikki fechou uma lição e ambos encontravam-se bastante cansados:

– É, acho que podemos parar por hoje. – falou o moreno, parecendo sentir-se mais leve.

– E então? Foi proveitoso ou não?

– Foi, sim. – falou, com um sorriso – Obrigado pela ajuda.

– Ótimo. Bom, vou indo então... preciso dormir; amanhã devo acordar cedo.

– Olha, se quiser dormir até mais tarde, não se preocupe. Você me ajudou até agora; tem todo o direito de descansar o bastante.

– Agradeço, mas eu não consigo dormir até tarde. Funciono melhor de dia, então gosto de aproveitar a manhã o máximo possível.

– Está bem, você é quem sabe. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, Ikki. Até amanhã...

*************************************************************************************************************

O dia já estava claro quando Ikki despertou. Normalmente, o moreno acordava quando ainda estava amanhecendo, mas dessa vez o cansaço o impediu de cumprir essa rotina. Levantou-se ainda atordoado pelo sono, mas não queria perder mais tempo. Tinha muito o que fazer. Assim, caminhou até a bacia com água que havia em seu quarto e lavou o rosto, tentando ficar mais desperto. Em seguida, vestiu-se e deixou seu quarto.

– Já de pé? Pensei que fosse dormir mais...

Ikki ainda estava sonolento. Esse tempo a mais que dormira aparentemente não fazia qualquer diferença em seu estado, pois seu corpo parecia ainda sofrer o efeito do desgaste físico e emocional do dia anterior. Foi então com alguma surpresa que encontrou Hyoga tão bem disposto e alegre, terminando de colocar sobre a mesa um reforçado desjejum:

– O que é isso? – falou Ikki, finalmente. O moreno não era dado a muitas palavras logo pela manhã. Aliás, seu humor, logo cedo, não costumava ser dos melhores.

– É para você comer. Precisa estar bem alimentado se quiser progredir com seu treinamento.

– Ah, sim. – respondeu Ikki, sentando-se diante da mesa farta.

Hyoga então pegou a chaleira sobre o fogo e caminhou em direção à porta. Ao vê-lo prestes a sair, Ikki perguntou:

– Não vai comer?

– Já fiz meu desjejum. E tenho que levar esse chá para minha mãe. Enquanto isso, trate de se alimentar bem, porque daqui a pouco vamos lá para fora treinar.

Ikki viu Hyoga sair e ficou pensativo. "Vamos treinar", ele disse? Pelo visto, o loiro estava pensando em treinar um pouco mais de arco-e-flecha, mas... por mais divertido que isso tivesse sido da outra vez, nessa semana o moreno decidira se dedicar mais à prática de seus feitiços.

Assim, depois de fazer a primeira refeição do dia, Ikki já se sentia melhor. Começar o dia dessa forma era bom... Afinal, ele estava acostumado a iniciar seu dia comendo qualquer coisa que estivesse mais a mão na despensa. Esse desjejum, entretanto, fora preparado com tanto esmero, que fez o rapaz moreno sentir um certo conforto. Isso o deixou mais animado para enfrentar bem o dia.

Lá fora, encontrou Hyoga esperando por ele:

– E então? Pronto para começar? – perguntou, muito sorridente.

Aquele sorriso estonteante fez com que Ikki repensasse se realmente não gostaria de passar seu dia na agradável companhia de Hyoga. Sim; porque já admitia para si mesmo que a companhia do outro lhe era bastante agradável. Mas lembrou-se de que não podia fazer o que queria. Não; seu orgulho estava bastante ferido. Precisava provar para seu padrinho que ele não era um ingrato e que havia, sim, motivos para ele ser valorizado como pessoa.

– Sinto muito, Hyoga, mas hoje eu não vou poder treinar com você. Já estou muito bom no arco-e-flecha e agora preciso praticar alguns feitiços...

– Eu sei disso. E é o que vamos fazer agora. – falou o loiro, interrompendo-o.

– Vamos? Mas... como?

– Eu prestei muita atenção em tudo o que você me explicou ontem. Precisava conhecer a teoria para ajudá-lo na prática, não é mesmo? E agora vou auxiliá-lo em tudo que puder. Vou observá-lo para ver se está com a postura ou a respiração errada, vou ajudá-lo na preparação dos feitiços e tudo mais que estiver ao meu alcance.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga com alguma curiosidade. Era engraçado como esse rapaz conseguia surpreendê-lo constantemente. Então ontem ele estava realmente prestando atenção em tudo o que ele dizia? Ikki tinha achado que Hyoga apenas se fizera de atento e interessado por educação... E, para o moreno, isso já era muita coisa. Porém agora ele descobria que o viajante tinha, de fato, prestado atenção em todas as lições estudadas na véspera e que pretendia continuar ajudando-o. Ao se dar conta disso, Ikki sorriu discretamente. Uma sensação começava a tomar conta dele, mas o rapaz tentou não dar maior importância a ela.

Dessa maneira, durante o resto daquela manhã, os dois jovens praticaram alguns dos feitiços que Muldovar exigia que Ikki melhorasse. Com a ajuda de Hyoga, o moreno foi conseguindo melhorar seu desempenho, ao mesmo tempo em que ia descobrindo como aquele viajante possuía mais habilidades do que ele poderia imaginar. O loiro era bastante inteligente, entendia rápido o que Ikki tinha de fazer e, muitas vezes, analisando a situação, compreendia logo onde o moreno estava errando e o que poderia ser feito para consertar o que não estava certo.

Ikki também se surpreendeu ao descobrir que Hyoga era ainda mais teimoso que ele. Por algumas vezes, naquela manhã, o feitiço não saíra como o idealizado e o loiro não aceitava desistir até que eles encontrassem um meio de fazer acontecer conforme o desejado. Se dependesse do moreno, eles já teriam deixado isso de lado e tentado outro feitiço há muito tempo. Isso porque, apesar de ser deveras teimoso, Ikki só agia obstinadamente quando algo lhe interessava verdadeiramente. E esse não era o caso dos feitiços que ele praticava. Queria fazê-los bem, é claro, mas não conseguia executá-los com a paixão que Muldovar gostaria de enxergar nele. E, por isso, acabava desistindo rápido.

Mas com Hyoga ali, a situação mudou de figura. Por algum motivo, ver o rapaz loiro revirando o livro de feitiços e discutindo seriamente sobre todas as possibilidades ainda não exploradas fez com que aqueles treinos, normalmente vistos por Ikki como tarefas a serem cumpridas, se transformassem em algo bem mais prazeroso. Acabou se deixando levar pela empolgação contagiante de Hyoga e também ficou obstinado em encontrar um meio de acertar os feitiços que ainda necessitavam de algum reparo.

Quando o sol já estava bem alto, o loiro anunciou que teria de parar um pouco para cuidar de suas tarefas. Ele já havia deixado o almoço parcialmente encaminhado, mas tinha que terminar de prepará-lo. Além disso, precisava colher as ervas para a sopa de sua mãe. Contudo, ele deixou bem claro: era para Ikki continuar treinando até que a refeição estivesse pronta:

– Daqui a pouco eu chamo você para comer; mas até lá, tente executar o feitiço mais uma vez, só que agora, sem acelerar o processo. Talvez, se seguir aquela linha inicial, sem forçar o elemento a se quebrar, ele irá esfriar primeiro e terminará quebrando depois. Acho que assim a chance de sucesso será maior. – falou Hyoga, já se afastando de onde se encontravam e caminhando rapidamente em direção à cabana.

Ikki ouviu a tudo atentamente e concordou. Concentrou-se e, seguindo o último conselho do outro, conseguiu realizar o feitiço com maestria. Vibrou muito ao perceber que atingira seu objetivo, mas ao dar-se conta de que Hyoga não estava lá, sentiu-se um pouco chateado. Tinha acabado de entender que aquele momento significaria bem mais se o loiro estivesse ao seu lado.

Foi então que aquela sensação que vinha tomando conta do rapaz de cabelos azulados (e que estava sendo ignorada até então) fora finalmente compreendida: era a sensação de saber-se amparado... de saber que podia contar com alguém... Era a acalentadora sensação de saber que não estava sozinho...

Continua...


	7. Descobertas

Quando finalmente anoiteceu, Ikki não estava, como de hábito, mal-humorado. Ele sabia que Lasho deveria chegar a qualquer momento, mas isso não o incomodava. Havia treinado bastante, de forma satisfatória, e ainda assim o dia tinha sido muito agradável. Era incrível como, na companhia de Hyoga, tudo parecia mais interessante e divertido. Já fazia muito tempo que Ikki não passava um dia tão alegre e risonho... E nada tiraria esse sorriso de seu rosto. Nem mesmo a presença de Lasho.

Assim, quando o jovem pajem apareceu, encontrou o moreno relaxado, sereno, feliz. Pensou que essa era a forma de Ikki provocá-lo, como se, desse modo, ele estivesse dizendo a Lasho que se achava tão superior a ele que sequer precisava se cansar treinando arduamente para não perder a posição de pupilo preferido de Muldovar. "Tudo bem", pensou o pajem. "Se ele está tão seguro de si, vamos ver como anda o rendimento dele".

Contudo, contrariando as expectativas de Lasho, Ikki mostrou-se muito bem em todas as avaliações propostas. O moreno demonstrou uma melhora tão grande em seu desempenho que chegou a preocupar o pajem de Muldovar. "Ah, então ele resolveu declarar guerra, não é isso? Pois bem. Ele pode ter melhorado bastante, mas também vou redobrar meus esforços! E logo irei ultrapassá-lo.", pensou Lasho.

Apesar do visível nervosismo de Lasho, que enxergava uma competição onde não havia, a semana ia passando tranquilamente para Ikki e Hyoga, que não se incomodavam com a presença estressante do pajem. Os dois jovens, que se acostumaram a passar a maior parte de seu tempo na companhia um do outro, mal viam os dias passando, por estarem tão entretidos com tantas coisas. Quando Ikki estava treinando, Hyoga estava sempre ao seu lado, auxiliando-o; e quando o loiro executava as tarefas de casa, o moreno o ajudava, visto que seus treinos estavam sendo tão proveitosos que até lhe sobrava algum tempo para descanso, o qual ele preferia passar na companhia do outro. Assim, quando Hyoga ia cozinhar, Ikki o acompanhava e até aprendeu – com alguma dificuldade – a preparar alguns pratos. Cortar lenha, buscar água, dar comida para os animais eram também tarefas que costumavam realizar juntos.

Os únicos momentos do dia em que não passavam ao lado um do outro era quando Hyoga ficava com sua mãe. Havia esse acordo mudo entre eles, de que quando Hyoga fosse levar comida à boa senhora, ele iria sozinho. Quando, eventualmente, levava Natássia para um passeio pelo campo, também iam sozinhos. Ikki entendia aquilo como um momento de mãe e filho que deveria ser respeitado, por isso não questionava nada.

Mas a verdade era que, para Hyoga, a situação deveria permanecer dessa forma porque assim ele poderia afastar Ikki de seu passado. Aliás, esse era outro acordo silencioso que existia entre eles. Nenhum dos dois falava sobre seu passado.

Por isso, apesar de os dois rapazes passarem muito tempo juntos, conversavam basicamente sobre os treinos ou as tarefas da casa. Evitavam, mutuamente, entrar em um nível mais pessoal de conversa. E faziam isso porque ambos tinham algo a esconder.

Foi desse modo que essa semana passou tão velozmente que Ikki até se surpreendeu ao dar-se conta de que já era domingo. Concluiu, então, que dias felizes realmente passavam mais rápido...

Sendo domingo, Muldovar logo chegaria para avaliar seu desempenho e, embora isso ocorresse toda semana, dessa vez, o moreno se encontrava um tanto nervoso.

Ikki, com a ajuda de Hyoga, havia praticado e treinado bastante, com um empenho e uma rigorosidade como nunca tinha acontecido antes. E, justamente por ter se dedicado tanto, estava cheio de expectativas quanto à reação do seu padrinho diante do resultado que ele lhe mostraria agora. Desejava muito que o conde mudasse de opinião sobre ele. Afinal, bem ou mal, Muldovar era a única família que lhe restava e era mesmo muito importante para Ikki não decepcioná-lo.

Por isso, Ikki e Hyoga estavam ansiosos para que o conde pudesse ver como o desempenho de seu afilhado tivera uma considerável melhora. Lasho, por sua vez, que também vinha se esforçando e praticando tanto ou mais que Ikki, esperava com isso mostrar ao seu mestre um resultado superior. Foi diante desse quadro cheio de expectativas que Muldovar chegou.

– Muito bem. – falou o conde – Quero ver se evoluíram o bastante. Podemos começar, Ikki?

O moreno não gostou de ter sido chamado primeiro. Estava esperando que Hyoga aparecesse; queria que ele estivesse ali naquele momento. Aliás, estava achando estranha a ausência do loiro. Ikki sabia que Hyoga estava tão impaciente quanto ele para ver a reação de Muldovar ante sua grande melhora em relação à semana passada. Mas, desde que havia acordado, não vira nem sinal do rapaz por lá. Chegou a ir até o celeiro, imaginando que o outro tivesse dormido demais, porém encontrou apenas Natássia adormecida. Ficou preocupado e cogitou a ideia de ir atrás do loiro, mas foi nesse momento que Muldovar chegou:

– E então? O que tem para me mostrar? Vamos logo, Ikki; não tenho o dia inteiro. – disse o conde, de forma áspera.

O moreno, não vendo outra solução, resolveu fazer o que seu padrinho lhe pedia. Tentou mostrar como havia se aperfeiçoado no feitiço em que controlava a temperatura de alguns elementos, mas, para seu azar, não estava conseguindo executar o encantamento de maneira adequada. Talvez fosse o nervosismo ou a preocupação com o loiro; mas o fato é que ele não foi bem-sucedido.

Lasho, percebendo o que acontecia com seu adversário – pois era assim que encarava Ikki – sorriu satisfeito. O moreno não poderia ter escolhido momento pior para fracassar.

Muldovar, depois de dar a Ikki a chance de refazer o feitiço e tendo este fracassado novamente, olhou para Lasho e, demonstrando-se bastante contrariado, indicou com um gesto que agora era a vez do pajem mostrar o que tinha praticado ao longo da semana.

Lasho então mostrou que estivera praticando o feitiço da imobilidade e provou ao conde que se esforçara muito, pois conseguiu imobilizar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, alguns animais de pequeno porte.

– Está vendo, Ikki? – falou Muldovar – Se tivesse se esforçado como Lasho, poderia estar me mostrando algum resultado positivo, em vez de me fazer perder meu tempo. – a voz do conde era dura – Se continuar desse jeito, sem levar a sério tudo que lhe digo, teremos de conversar seriamente sobre seu treinamento. Talvez eu esteja sendo muito brando, talvez o ideal seja que eu aperte mais o ritmo dos treinos; quem sabe assim você...

Nesse momento, Ikki viu ao longe a figura de Hyoga despontar naquela manhã cinzenta e, tomado por uma sensação de alívio ao ver que este estava bem, dirigiu-se até ele, sem ao menos deixar que o conde terminasse o que tinha para dizer. Muldovar, percebendo isso, enfureceu-se e o chamou de volta, mas o afilhado parecia não ouvi-lo. Naquele momento, toda a sua atenção estava voltada para o jovem loiro, que caminhava devagar, com um olhar de tristeza que logo preocupou o moreno:

– Hyoga! Onde você estava? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ikki, assim que se encontrou a uma distância que permitia que o outro o ouvisse.

– Eu... eu fui colher as ervas para fazer o chá da minha mãe... – respondeu Hyoga, com a voz fraca.

– E por que demorou tanto?

– Eu não consegui trazer as ervas Ikki. Elas estão destruídas...

– Destruídas? Como é possível...?

– Fez muito frio essa noite... É culpa minha; eu devia ter imaginado que algo assim aconteceria...

– Do que está falando, Hyoga? – indagou o moreno, já aflito.

– A geada dessa noite destruiu todas as ervas, Ikki. Tentei ver se era possível salvar alguma, mas... não sobrou nada... e eu não sei o que faço agora...

O moreno compreendeu o que tinha acontecido. E sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver aqueles olhos azuis tão vazios. Hyoga olhava em sua direção, mas era como se não visse nada. Não; isso não podia ficar assim.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra, Ikki começou a caminhar na direção do campo, o que deixou o conde estupefato. Este continuava a chamá-lo de volta, mas prosseguia sendo ignorado. Indignado com essa atitude, Muldovar se pôs a ir atrás dele, no que foi seguido pelo pajem que, apesar de não entender o que estava acontecendo, estava adorando ver o seu mestre perder a paciência com o afilhado. Hyoga, por sua vez, estava igualmente confuso diante da reação de Ikki e, por isso, também foi atrás do moreno.

Ao chegar ao campo, Ikki constatou que tudo o que Hyoga lhe dissera era a mais pura verdade. As ervas estavam recobertas por uma camada de gelo e, à primeira vista, a situação parecia mesmo perdida. Entretanto, o moreno não estava disposto a desistir assim tão fácil. Concentrou-se, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Muldovar, que ia se aproximando de onde estava seu pupilo, parou ao perceber que este tomava a postura de um feiticeiro prestes a agir. Resolveu ver o que ia acontecer. Lasho, tão curioso quanto seu mestre, parou também e ficou a observar o que se passava.

Quando Hyoga alcançou os outros, deparou-se com uma cena fantástica. Como se fosse uma cortina de calor, um véu invisível ia passando por todo o campo e, por onde se alastrava, ia fazendo a camada de gelo sobre as ervas desaparecer. O campo, que se apresentava branco devido à geada, voltava, dessa maneira, à coloração verde, sob os olhos espantados dos três espectadores desse espetáculo grandioso.

Hyoga foi o primeiro a raciocinar. Correu até onde estava Ikki e, sem conseguir expressar sua gratidão em palavras, apenas sorria para o moreno. Seus olhos brilhavam vivamente e o moreno percebeu que havia conseguido atingir seu intento. Sorriu debilmente e ia dizer algo para o jovem loiro, mas nesse momento, como se suas forças houvessem desaparecido, acabou desfalecendo nos braços de Hyoga, que conseguiu ampará-lo antes que caísse no chão.

Quando Ikki finalmente despertou, encontrou sobre si aqueles olhos azuis repletos de preocupação. Descobriu então que também não gostava de ver aqueles olhos cheios de angústia; tinha claramente preferência pelos olhos vivos e brilhantes, tais quais os vira antes de perder os sentidos. Por esse motivo, tratou de levantar-se logo, a fim de fazer a preocupação do outro desaparecer.

– Não se levante tão rápido, Ikki. – apressou-se em dizer Hyoga, buscando evitar que o moreno saísse da cama.

– Não se preocupe; estou bem. – respondeu, mas agindo de forma a contrariar o que ele mesmo falava, já que se via um pouco tonto.

– Fique deitado mais um pouco, Ikki. Precisa recuperar as energias.

O jovem olhou na direção de onde vinha essa voz e encontrou seu padrinho, muito sério, encarando-o de forma estranha. Parecia que o estava analisando.

– Já estou recuperado.

– Não; não está. O feitiço que acabou de executar exige muito do corpo. E, pelo visto, o seu corpo não estava devidamente preparado para um feitiço dessa proporção. – e, aproximando-se mais da cama, prosseguiu – Não pode dar um passo maior que a perna, Ikki. Pode não ter tanta sorte da próxima vez.

O moreno calou-se e baixou a cabeça. Depois de tanto treinar e se esforçar, lá estava ele, tendo de ouvir um sermão mais uma vez, da mesma forma que há uma semana. Será que não conseguiria nunca reverter essa situação?

– ... De qualquer forma, estou orgulhoso. Não imaginava que guardasse tanto poder dentro de você.

Ikki levantou os olhos, surpreso. Não podia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir; seu padrinho o havia... elogiado?

– Estou satisfeito em perceber que não estava errado em apostar em você. Eu sabia que, cedo ou tarde, um grande poder se manifestaria em você.

Lasho, que ouvia a tudo isso calado, sentia a inveja tomar conta de seu ser. Ikki havia, de fato, dado um grande passo. O feitiço que acabara de executar demonstrava que existia uma grande distância de poder entre eles. E o pajem não estava conseguindo admitir isso para si mesmo ainda.

– Por isso, vamos começar uma nova etapa de treinos. Podemos, finalmente, avançar. Mas não hoje; hoje você deve descansar. Já me provou o suficiente. Você começará amanhã. Já pode usar o Livro Vermelho.

– O... o Livro Vermelho? – perguntou Lasho, um pouco nervoso.

– Sim. – respondeu o conde, sem se voltar para o pajem – Ikki já está preparado para essa evolução.- e, dirigindo-se ao afilhado – A partir de amanhã, comece a estudar os primeiros capítulos do Livro Vermelho. Lá, você aprenderá a controlar melhor o seu corpo, de modo que ele consiga suportar as exigências de feitiços como o que acaba de fazer.

–Sim, mestre. E... obrigado pelo reconhecimento. – disse Ikki, ainda não conseguindo acreditar que ouvia tais palavras do seu padrinho.

– Você fez por merecer. Bem, Lasho... vamos embora. Hoje, Ikki deve descansar.

Depois de ver o conde e seu pajem deixarem a cabana, Hyoga finalmente se acercou de Ikki e, com os olhos brilhando de contentamento e com um sorriso luminoso, perguntou:

– "Livro Vermelho"? Isso parece importante...

– E é mesmo. – respondeu o moreno, com um singelo sorriso – São basicamente 3 os livros de magia que um aprendiz de feitiçaria deve estudar, se quiser ser um grande mago algum dia. O primeiro, que é o Livro Azul, era o que vínhamos estudando. Eu estava nele há dois anos e não conseguia passar adiante. Sei o quanto meu padrinho estava já ansioso para me ver avançar um nível, até porque ele costumava dizer que eu não deveria ficar mais que um ano no Livro Azul... Entretanto, eu não conseguia corresponder às expectativas dele.

– Mas isso agora é passado! – sorriu o loiro – Você conseguiu, Ikki! Superou as expectativas do seu padrinho!

– "Nós" conseguimos, Hyoga. Eu não teria chegado até aqui se não fosse a sua ajuda.

– Claro que chegaria! O que você fez ali no campo foi único, não treinamos nada parecido com aquilo...

– Em grandiosidade, talvez não; mas só fui capaz de executar aquele feitiço graças ao que vínhamos treinando. Não percebe que, no fundo, foi só um feitiço de controle de temperatura, como o que treinamos, mas em maiores proporções?

– Mesmo?

– Sim. Veja só: quando eu cheguei ao campo e me deparei com aquela situação, parecia-me que ela estava mesmo no estado em que você me havia descrito. Mas resolvi descobrir a fundo se era isso mesmo; então busquei me concentrar, minha respiração se harmonizou com o ambiente... Só assim consegui perceber que as plantas ainda não haviam morrido. O frio as estava matando, a morte estava bastante próxima, mas elas ainda possuíam um fio de vida. Se fosse possível salvá-las, tinha de agir logo. Foi o que fiz. Treinamos muito como controlar a temperatura de seres que estivessem próximos a mim e estávamos nos saindo bem, não é? Eu simplesmente tentei realizar o mesmo feitiço, mas em uma proporção bem maior. Não sabia se funcionaria; ainda bem que deu certo...

– É, mas você se arriscou muito, Ikki... – falou Hyoga, um pouco mais sério.

– Valeu a pena. – respondeu o moreno, fechando os olhos e sentindo o cansaço pesar sobre seu corpo.

Hyoga observou o outro cerrar os olhos e parecer que adormecia. Sorriu e falou, mais para si mesmo, pois o outro já parecia estar inconsciente:

– Muito obrigado, Ikki. Nem sei como lhe agradecer... – e suspirou, para, em seguida, levantar-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e deixar o quarto do moreno.

Assim que o loiro saiu, Ikki abriu os olhos e, com um olhar carinhoso na direção da porta, falou em voz baixa:

– Eu é que agradeço, Hyoga... – e sorriu.

************************************************************************************************

Alguns meses depois...

*************************************************************************************************

– Mas que droga! – falou o loiro, bastante nervoso.

– Não deu certo? – perguntou o moreno, algo preocupado.

– Não. – respondeu o loiro, jogando com raiva a pequena caixa com terra no chão, demonstrando sua revolta. Em seguida, sem dizer uma palavra, saiu dali, deixando um entristecido Ikki para trás.

O inverno estava se aproximando e, com isso, crescia a ameaça ao campo com as ervas das quais a vida de Natássia dependia. Desde a geada que dera a Ikki a oportunidade de provar a Muldovar que possuía um poder muito maior que o esperado, Hyoga havia empregado seus esforços em tentar descobrir um meio para evitar que as ervas se perdessem por causa do frio. Ikki tentara ajudar, dizendo que poderia cuidar da situação da mesma forma que fizera quando da geada, mas o loiro mostrou a ele que seria difícil alcançar o mesmo resultado, porque dessa vez, não seria apenas uma fina camada de gelo que iria recobrir as ervas e, sim, uma grossa camada de neve. Ademais, para que o feitiço de Ikki surtisse efeito, como da outra vez, as plantas teriam de estar vivas para que ele as pudesse salvar e, nesse caso, após uma nevasca, seria difícil alguma delas sobreviver. Não; nesse caso, não poderiam contar com a magia para resolver essa situação. Por isso, Hyoga vinha buscando um meio de replantar as ervas em outro local, para que pudessem ficar protegidas do frio e da neve. Contudo, essas plantinhas eram tão frágeis que o loiro via todas as suas tentativas serem frustradas e isso vinha irritando-o profundamente.

Ikki também se chateava por não ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar o amigo nessa empreitada. Sentia que devia tanto a ele, mas não conseguia compensá-lo por tudo que recebia. Queria dar algo em troca, queria ser capaz de oferecer o que ele mais desejava, mas era em vão. Até buscava ajudar Hyoga em suas tentativas de replantar as ervas, mas era inútil. E sentia-se verdadeiramente mal por isso. Até porque, em contrapartida, a vida de Ikki melhorara muito de uns tempos para cá. Desde que o conde presenciara a força do poder de Ikki, ele passara a tratá-lo muito melhor. Lasho, por sua vez, estava tão ressentido que evitava trocar com o moreno mais palavras que o necessário, gastando seu tempo, sempre que vinha visitá-lo à noite, em treinar arduamente para poder também sair do Livro Azul e iniciar o Vermelho. Tudo isso contribuía para que a vida de Ikki estivesse boa, mas ele só poderia se considerar feliz se Hyoga também estivesse e aí estava o grande problema. Com o inverno se aproximando cada vez mais, o loiro ia ficando mais impaciente, nervoso e o pior: estava até mesmo evitando a companhia de Ikki, passando a maior parte do tempo com sua mãe.

Em um domingo, enquanto Muldovar avaliava o rendimento de seu pupilo, Ikki não estava se mostrando tão bem como de hábito. Estava disperso, não conseguia se concentrar. O conde, percebendo que havia algo de errado, quis saber o que estava acontecendo:

– Estou preocupado com Hyoga. – respondeu o moreno – O inverno está a cada dia mais próximo e ele não consegue encontrar um meio de proteger as ervas do frio. E o pior é que parece que a nevasca que se aproxima será uma das mais terríveis dos últimos tempos.

– Sei... – respondeu o conde, pensativo – Então... acho que não terá outro jeito. Ele terá de partir.

– Partir? – perguntou Ikki, a voz carregada de uma emoção que ele não queria ter demonstrado – Mas... partir por quê?

– Existe um outro lugar onde ele poderá encontrar essas ervas. Elas não existem apenas aqui. Mas, como esse lugar fica muito longe e as ervas não podem ser armazenadas, por não durarem muito depois de arrancadas do solo, ele deverá partir e encontrar um outro local perto dessas ervas para morar. É triste; mas, pelo visto, o destino desse jovem é errar por diversas paragens, sempre dependendo de onde encontrar as tais ervas.

Ikki engoliu em seco. Não havia cogitado essa possibilidade. Não conseguia sequer imaginar como seriam as coisas se Hyoga fosse embora.

– E, realmente, é uma pena. Gostei do tempo em que esse rapaz ficou por aqui. Ele ajudou muito você. Percebi que ficaram muito amigos, e creio que essa amizade lhe foi positiva, Ikki. Você cresceu muito nesses últimos meses. Felizmente, o progresso que você vem alcançando não depende mais dessa amizade. Você já é capaz de caminhar por conta própria. Então, mesmo que esse jovem tenha de partir, sei que você ficará bem.

O moreno olhou para o conde sem palavras. Não concebia essa ideia; não queria aceitá-la, não queria admiti-la, mas... o que poderia dizer?

– Você está um pouco cansado agora. – disse Muldovar, entendendo que Ikki estava um pouco mal diante disso tudo – Vamos fazer uma pausa. Mais tarde, vou avaliar como está a sua prática de manejo da espada.

– Sim, padrinho. – respondeu Ikki, mecanicamente.

– Aproveite e vá contar as boas novas a seu amigo. Ele ficará feliz em saber que há uma solução para seus problemas.

Ikki sabia que tinha de falar sobre o que descobrira a respeito das ervas para Hyoga. Mas também sabia que, no momento em que falasse a respeito para o amigo, o fato de que o loiro deveria partir se tornaria mais concreto. Assim, preferiu pegar sua espada e, afastando-se da cabana, resolveu treinar um pouco, sozinho, buscando fugir dos confusos pensamentos de sua cabeça – e, dessa forma, adiando o momento de dar a tal notícia a Hyoga.

Contudo, justo quando desejava ficar só, Hyoga apareceu, sorrindo-lhe:

– Treinando por conta própria?

Ikki não soube o que dizer. Ao ter o rapaz loiro diante de si, sentia a obrigação de lhe contar sobre a existência de outras ervas, mas não queria fazê-lo agora. Entretanto, sabia que tinha de falar logo a respeito. E, não conseguindo se decidir sobre o que fazer, permaneceu calado.

Como o moreno não respondia nada, Hyoga, continuou, dizendo:

– Olha, me desculpe... Eu sei que ando muito nervoso nos últimos dias, mas não tem nada a ver com você. Estou com raiva de mim mesmo e da minha incapacidade de resolver esse problema com as ervas. Fico preocupado porque a vida da minha mãe depende disso e eu... – suspirou – Enfim. Isso não é culpa sua; então me desculpe se dei a impressão de que não estou mais disposto a ajudá-lo. Por isso, precisando da minha ajuda, por favor, não hesite em me procurar, está bem? – e, tendo dito isso, sacou a espada de sua bainha e completou – Vamos lá. Eu treino com você. Sei que não gosta de treinar com sua espada sozinho... – e sorriu.

Dessa forma, os dois rapazes treinaram, como de costume, só que, dessa vez, em silêncio. Houve então um momento em que esse silêncio se fez tão desconfortável entre eles, que Hyoga interrompeu a prática e disse:

– Escute, o que está havendo aqui, afinal? Está zangado comigo, é isso?

– Não, não! É claro que não. – apressou-se em responder o moreno.

– Então o que foi? Por que está agindo tão estranho?

Percebendo que não poderia mais evitar esse assunto, resolveu ir direto ao ponto:

– É que... eu tive uma conversa com Muldovar hoje.

Hyoga olhava atentamente para Ikki, já com alguma preocupação. Sabia como as coisas que o padrinho de Ikki falava às vezes o afetavam demais.

– Falei sobre o seu problema, de não encontrar um meio de proteger as ervas do frio e... ele me apontou uma solução.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, o semblante de Hyoga rapidamente se transformou e a preocupação deu lugar a um bonito e esperançoso sorriso. Ikki não deixou de perceber isso e entendeu que não tinha o direito de ser tão egoísta. Então, falou, esforçando-se para parecer alguém que realmente tinha uma boa notícia para dar:

– Ele me contou que você pode encontrar muitas dessas ervas em outro lugar, bastante distante daqui. E isso é uma coisa boa... Afinal, lá o inverno não deverá ser tão rigoroso quanto aqui e as ervas não sofrerão nenhum mal. Mas, para que tudo dê certo, você deverá partir o quanto antes para essas terras, pois elas ficam a muitas léguas de onde estamos. – Ikki falava de forma a parecer que estava mesmo contente pelo amigo, mas essa tarefa lhe era mais custosa do que poderia imaginar.

Hyoga, por sua vez, logo desmanchou o sorriso que estava estampado em seu rosto. Baixou os olhos e ficou pensativo.

– E então? Isso é bom... não? – perguntou o moreno, tentando sustentar um sorriso que lhe era mais doloroso de suportar do que os efeitos dos feitiços mais difíceis que executava.

– Sim, claro... – respondeu Hyoga, de forma vaga – E... o que você pensa disso? – perguntou, encarando o moreno.

Ikki surpreendeu-se com a pergunta; não esperava por isso. Como assim, o que ele pensava? Por acaso, isso interessava? Seus pensamentos eram egoístas e ele sabia que não tinha o direito de agir assim com Hyoga. Então... não sabia o que dizer.

– E então? O que acha? – pressionou o loiro.

– Eu... acho que isso é uma boa notícia, afinal é a solução para os seus problemas. – respondeu Ikki que, sob pressão, não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta melhor e simplesmente repetiu as últimas palavras de seu padrinho.

– Ah, sim. Claro. – falou Hyoga, por fim. Colocou então sua espada de volta à bainha e começou a caminhar para sair dali.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou Ikki.

– Preparar minhas coisas. Devo partir com minha mãe o quanto antes, não é mesmo? – disse Hyoga, voltando um olhar triste para Ikki.

– Ei, calma! Também não precisa se apressar! - correu a dizer o moreno - Quero dizer, ninguém está expulsando você daqui.

– Sim; mas pelo visto, também não há ninguém querendo que eu fique.

– Como assim?

– Nada, Ikki. Esquece. Já vou indo.

– Espere aí! – falou o moreno, alcançando o outro e segurando-o pelo braço – O que há com você? Nos últimos tempos, esteve desesperado por achar que perderia em definitivo as ervas que salvam a vida de sua mãe e, agora que descobre uma saída, age dessa forma, como quem não gostou do que ouviu?

– Não é isso, Ikki! É só que... Ah, esquece! Me deixa em paz, está bem? – replicou o loiro, desvencilhando-se do outro e andando rápido para se afastar dali.

– Se quer saber, eu não gostei nada dessa solução, está bem? – gritou o moreno, por causa da distância que os separava e também porque colocar essa sua angústia para fora fez com que o que ele tinha para dizer explodisse e não simplesmente surgisse naturalmente em meio à conversa.

Fosse pelo modo como a frase fora pronunciada, repleta de sentimento; fosse pelo conteúdo em si... o fato é que ao ouvir tais palavras vindas de Ikki, Hyoga parou no mesmo instante e voltou-se para encará-lo, em uma interrogação muda.

– Eu não gostei nem um pouco disso, Hyoga... – falou o moreno, aproximando-se mais de onde estava o outro, agora com uma voz mais terna – Eu... não quero que você vá embora.

O jovem loiro continuava calado, mas seus olhos não interrogavam mais nada. Seu olhar derramava sobre Ikki um fluido envolvente, buscando absorver cada palavra pronunciada pelo moreno.

– Eu... não consigo imaginar como posso ficar aqui sem... você. – disse Ikki, por fim.

Hyoga sorriu para Ikki com os olhos. Parecia mais leve, como se tivesse ouvido exatamente aquilo que desejava. Então, em um gesto impulsivo, colocou sua mão sobre o ombro do moreno, atraindo de volta sua atenção, pois o moreno estava um tanto desconcertado diante do que acabara de dizer e evitava os olhos azuis do loiro.

– Então... Vem comigo?

A pergunta não parecera real. Ikki ouviu aquelas palavras surgirem docemente dos lábios de Hyoga, mas não podia acreditar. A forma como ele falou, a voz terna, o sorriso encantador... um sentimento forte começava a dominar o jovem de cabelos azulados, e ele não sabia como reagir. Então, em vez de uma resposta, apenas repetiu a pergunta feita a ele:

– Ir com você? Como...?

– Vamos embora daqui, Ikki. Para que ficar? Você já me disse muitas vezes que não tem qualquer interesse no futuro que seu padrinho planeja para você. Então, por que não vamos embora? Você já provou ao conde que é capaz de ser um grande feiticeiro, se quiser. Já mostrou, a ele e ao Lasho, que pode satisfazer a quaisquer expectativas. Mas para que fazer tudo isso se não é isso que quer da sua vida?

– Não, Hyoga... As coisas não funcionam assim. – respondeu Ikki, buscando ser racional.

– Por que não? – impacientou-se Hyoga.

– Não posso ir embora assim. Não posso decepcionar meu padrinho. Devo muito a ele e...

– Ikki, eu já conheço essa história e ela não me é nem um pouco convincente. Sei que ele ajudou você depois que seus pais morreram, mas não é por isso que você deve reconhecimento eterno a ele. Você tem sua própria vida e deve buscar ser feliz porque...

– Não, Hyoga. Você não entende... – interrompeu-o Ikki, mas com delicadeza – Eu preciso ficar e fazer tudo o que o conde me pede porque ele me auxiliou em momento difíceis, é verdade, mas... não é só isso.

Hyoga entendeu, pelo tom de voz de Ikki, que realmente havia algo mais ali. E se perguntou se o moreno lhe contaria o que era. Afinal, nunca antes tinham conversado sobre o passado deles...

– Meus pais eram pessoas muito boas, Hyoga. Sei que, quando me conheceu, você me achou detestável, mas a culpa não era deles. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou a ser educado, polido; meu pai sempre me passou bons valores...

O rapaz loiro compreendia que aquele era um importante momento para Ikki. O moreno estava se abrindo e Hyoga imaginava que isso não era nada fácil para ele, pois percebia claramente o quanto as lembranças que estavam vindo à tona eram difíceis de serem recordadas. Sentou-se então sobre um tronco de árvore e fez um gesto para que o outro o acompanhasse. Assim, depois de mais acomodados, o moreno prosseguiu com sua narração:

– No entanto, eu não fui um bom filho. Eles sempre quiseram o melhor para mim, buscaram meios para me oferecer tudo do bom e do melhor. E foi o que fizeram. Afinal, não é todo dia que um casal de aldeões consegue fazer de um conde o padrinho para seu filho.

– E... como eles conseguiram isso?

– Meus pais me contaram que, antes de eu nascer, eles sempre iam até o conde Muldovar, pedindo-lhe ajuda para conseguir um filho. Parece que foi graças ao auxílio do conde, que se sensibilizou com a persistência de meus pais, que eu nasci. Meu padrinho é um homem muito sábio, tem conhecimento sobre muitas coisas e isso deve ter ajudado meus pais de alguma forma...

– Sim, claro. – respondeu Hyoga, lembrando-se de que também ele fora beneficiado pelos conhecimentos do conde.

– Meus pais ficaram tão felizes e agradecidos que convidaram o conde para ser meu padrinho. E ele aceitou. A partir daí, o conde se empenhou em me dar uma educação refinada, para ter um futuro melhor que o de meus pais.

– Entendo...

– Mas eu nunca quis isso. Era feliz ao meu modo, nunca me interessei pelo mundo dos grandes salões da nobreza... Eu tinha outros sonhos para mim.

Era a primeira vez que Ikki mencionava ter algum sonho. Ao ouvir essas palavras do moreno, Hyoga tratou de atentar ainda mais para o que ele viria a dizer agora:

– Eu gostava de cantar. Tinha uma amiga minha, a Esmeralda, que me ajudava nas minhas pequenas fugas até a vila, onde eu cantava para as pessoas e, às vezes, até ganhava algum dinheiro em troca. Mas não fazia isso pelos cobres que eventualmente recebia; fazia por prazer.

– É um bonito sonho. – acrescentou o loiro.

– Não; não é. – e a voz de Ikki tornou-se sombria nesse momento – Esse meu sonho ridículo acabou com tudo o que havia de mais importante em minha vida. Esse meu sonho maldito e egoísta... matou meus pais.

– Como assim?

– Houve um dia em que meus pais, que conheciam bem o meu sonho, tiveram uma conversa séria com Muldovar. Explicaram a ele que eu não desejava tudo aquilo que ele me oferecia. E meu padrinho, ao modo dele, compreendeu e até me liberou desse compromisso. Inclusive, deu-me dinheiro para comprar um alaúde novo, já que o antigo não prestava mais. Na noite desse dia, eu estava tão feliz... Fui até à vila com Esmeralda comprar meu alaúde e acabamos ficando por lá, em uma taverna, na qual cantei boa parte da noite, divertindo-me como nunca. Ao voltar, no entanto... encontrei a cabana de meus pais em chamas.

O rosto de Hyoga assumiu uma expressão de espanto. Sabia que os pais de Ikki tinham falecido, mas não imaginava que tivesse sido de forma tão violenta.

– O conde Muldovar apareceu para ajudar... vários de seus criados tiveram de agir rápido para controlar o fogo. E, quando conseguiram entrar na cabana, encontraram meus pais, lado a lado... e... mortos.

A voz de Ikki saiu tão fraca que Hyoga quase não foi capaz de ouvir essa última palavra. Lágrimas furtivas brilhavam no canto daqueles olhos azuis tão escuros.

– Foi minha culpa. Na vila, alguns homens não estavam gostando de minhas aparições por lá. Parece que algumas garotas haviam gostado de minhas músicas, não sei ao certo. Só sei que estava chamando atenção de um modo que incomodou algumas pessoas. E é provável que esses homens tenham colocado fogo na cabana de meus pais, como forma de aviso, vingança, sei lá. E então... meu padrinho se prontificou a cuidar de mim. Deu-me tudo de que eu precisava, trouxe-me para morar mais perto dele.E, quando me perguntou se eu gostaria de seguir seus passos, para um dia substituí-lo, acabei aceitando a oferta. Não por me interessar verdadeiramente por isso, mas porque eu sentia que devia a ele. E eu vi como era importante para ele que eu aceitasse. Assim, ele começou a me ensinar a arte da feitiçaria, pois até então, meus treinos eram mais voltados a combates, armados ou não...

Ikki respirou fundo. Contar toda essa história era como ter de revivê-la.

– Faz dois anos que isso aconteceu. Desde então, eu me isolei do mundo. Nunca saio daqui; nunca me afasto muito da cabana. É uma punição que eu mesmo me impus. Com a morte de meus pais, descobri como posso prejudicar as pessoas. Resolvi então me afastar delas. Nem mesmo Esmeralda soube o que aconteceu comigo, ou do meu paradeiro. Achei melhor assim. Aliás, durante dois anos, achei que estava bem assim. Até você... aparecer.

Nesse momento, os olhos de Ikki fitaram Hyoga intensamente. O loiro ficou sem ação ao se ver tão envolvido por aquele olhar tão denso...

– Você me trouxe uma felicidade que eu achava que não seria capaz de sentir novamente. Eu... nem sei explicar o que aconteceu... mas com você aqui, a vida parecia voltar a fazer sentido... e sua presença aqui fez tudo parecer melhor e, às vezes, eu era até capaz de esquecer todo esse meu passado...

Hyoga sorriu com doçura ao ouvir essas palavras de Ikki. O moreno fora capaz de dizer a ele muito mais do que ele precisava ouvir.

– Mas... eu não posso ir com você, Hyoga. Eu desgracei a vida de meus pais, pondo fim a ela de forma trágica. Eu... não tenho direito de ser feliz. Entende agora por que eu não posso partir? Por mais que eu desejasse isso, eu não poderia... eu...

– Ikki. – cortou Hyoga – Eu até entendo melhor o que você sente em relação às suas obrigações com seu padrinho, mas, ainda assim... não concordo com essa sua atitude.

O moreno o olhou com tristeza. O loiro continuou:

– Olha, eu... – e suspirou – Já que você confiou em mim para contar sua história... creio que posso fazer o mesmo.

O olhar de Ikki ganhou então ares de curiosidade. Sempre sentiu muita vontade de saber mais sobre o amigo, mas nunca tivera coragem de perguntar. Respeitava a privacidade do outro.

– Sei que você sempre estranhou alguns de meus modos. Você não consegue disfarçar tão bem o que pensa, sabia?

Ikki sorriu. Ele sabia que não era bom em manter aparências.

– Sei que, para um andarilho como eu, tenho modos bastante refinados, conhecimentos acerca de diversos assuntos que um simples camponês deveria desconhecer. Mas acontece que eu nunca fui um simples viajante. Eu vim de uma família nobre, Ikki.

Essa informação, apesar de desconhecida do moreno, não foi exatamente uma surpresa. Hyoga sempre se mostrara muito culto; sabia ler, possuía uma educação refinada... Além disso, era excelente no arco-e-flecha e no manejo da espada, demonstrando em sua prática não apenas eficácia, como também elegância em cada um de seus movimentos. Todos esses indicadores apontavam para uma ascendência nobre.

– Mas então... o que foi que aconteceu para...

– ... que eu me tornasse o que sou hoje? – completou Hyoga – Bem... há oito anos, eu também perdi meu pai. Ele era um duque e era um homem muito bom. Infelizmente, a vida decidiu arrancá-lo dos braços de sua esposa e de seu filho cedo demais. Uma gripe, vinda repentinamente, tirou-o de nós tão rápido quanto surgiu. E assim, devido ao trabalho de alguns invejosos, vimo-nos, de repente, sem nossas posses. Perdemos tudo muito rápido. – o loiro parou um pouco e riu levemente, como se zombando de si mesmo – Eu tinha 10 anos, tive dificuldades em entender tudo o que se passava. Meu pai era um homem bom e querido do povo, mas isso despertava inveja em muitas pessoas que, assim que tiveram a oportunidade, deram um jeito de arrancar tudo de mim e de minha mãe, tão logo viram meu pai falecer. Minha mãe não pôde fazer muito, por ser mulher e por ter uma saúde bastante frágil. O pior é que, logo após a morte de meu pai, o estado dela complicou-se muito e as coisas iam acontecendo de tal forma que eu logo percebi que, se não fizesse nada, minha mãe também morreria.

Ikki olhava preocupado para Hyoga, ao perceber a angústia crescente em sua voz.

– Então, um lorde, conhecido de meu pai, ofereceu-nos ajuda. Ele nos daria o suficiente para nosso sustento, mas eu teria de trabalhar para ele.

– Trabalhar para ele? Como assim?

– Bem... era comum, nesses grandes salões de nobreza, os homens nobres serem servidos por garotos. Éramos servos, mas servos mais refinados, por assim dizer. Além de servi-los, também devíamos entreter nossos senhores. Assim, dançávamos, cantávamos, líamos histórias para esses homens. Às vezes, quando muitos senhores nobres se reuniam, boa parte de sua diversão era ver seus pequenos e prendados servos lutando com espadas, fazendo pequenas competições de arco-e-flecha, entre outras coisas.

Ikki sentiu alguma revolta ao ouvir essa história. Não achava justo que esses homens roubassem a infância dessas crianças obrigando-as a trabalhar para satisfazerem seus caprichos.

– Por isso, - continuou Hyoga – eu continuei tendo acesso a uma educação bastante refinada. Meu senhor era um homem exigente e eu era seu servo preferido. Eu era o que melhor cozinhava, o que contava as melhores histórias, o que melhor cantava...

– Você cantava?

– Ah, sim. Cantava. O passatempo predileto dele era me ouvir cantar. E foi numa dessas vezes que minha vida mudou radicalmente...

– Por quê? – perguntou o moreno, um pouco temeroso do que estava por vir.

– Há dois anos, houve uma vez em que um duque, vindo de outro reino, fora convidado para um banquete na casa do meu senhor. E, no meio da ceia, como era de costume, o lorde mandou me chamar para que eu cantasse e assim pudesse entreter seus convidados. Eu já estava acostumado com isso; minha vida não era das melhores, mas sempre soube que podia ser pior. Querendo ou não, era graças ao lorde que minha mãe conseguia receber algum cuidado de que sua saúde tão frágil necessitava. Então, eu aceitava bem o meu destino e era, de certa forma, grato pelo que o lorde fazia por mim.

– Ele não fazia nada por você; ele apenas o explorava! – falou Ikki, indignado.

– Eu sei, mas... havia coisa pior do que me explorar da forma como ele fazia. – e respirou fundo para dar continuidade ao que diria – Então, como já estava acostumado, fui até o salão onde já me aguardavam e cantei algumas das peças que eram do gosto do lorde. Terminada a minha tarefa, voltei para a cozinha para buscar alguns pratos e servir o meu senhor...

Ikki não gostava da forma como Hyoga ainda se referia a esse tal lorde. Percebia que era até mesmo inconsciente, mas, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o loiro parecia ainda não conseguir se libertar da forma subserviente como o tratava, ao se referir a ele.

– ... e, quando regressei ao salão, e comecei a servir meu senhor, colocando vinho em sua taça, ouvi aquele duque perguntar qual era o meu preço. O lorde riu e disse que eu não tinha preço, que não estava à disposição, por ser um de seus preferidos, mas... o duque insistiu. Começou a falar valores em voz alta. E os valores foram crescendo a tal ponto que, quando dei por mim, tinha sido vendido.

– Vendido...!

– É... pelo visto, eu tinha um preço, sim. Custei caro, pelo que pude ficar sabendo. E assim... tive de seguir com esse duque. Fiquei meio chocado, nunca esperei que isso fosse acontecer, mas eu havia aberto mão de minha liberdade a partir do momento em que tinha aceitado trocá-la por dinheiro e cuidados para minha mãe.

– Hyoga, se... se não quiser continuar, podemos parar por aqui... – falou Ikki, percebendo que algumas lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo rosto do loiro.

– Não. Eu vou terminar. – disse, limpando as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos – Eu segui com esse duque até o reino em que ele morava e minha mãe pôde ir junto. Ao menos isso me consolava. No entanto, minha vida começou a mudar mesmo quando chegamos ao paço em que esse duque vivia. Em vez de permitir que eu dividisse um quarto com minha mãe, ele exigiu que eu tivesse minha própria alcova. Não pude reclamar e fui obrigado a aceitar essa imposição, da qual só fui descobrir o verdadeiro motivo mais tarde...

Ikki engoliu em seco. Imaginava o que estava por vir.

– Em minha primeira semana por lá, estive me adaptando ao novo ambiente... e quase não tive tempo para ver minha mãe. Mas, sempre que perguntava, asseguravam-me de que ela estava bem e recebendo todos os cuidados de que precisava. Como, com meu antigo senhor, era exatamente o que acontecia, mesmo quando eu não estava por perto, acreditei que ela estava sendo bem tratada. Então, em um sábado, durante um festim promovido pelo duque para me apresentar à corte, cantei, dancei e servi a ele da melhor forma que podia. Entretanto, naquela noite, quando eu já havia me retirado para dormir, ele irrompeu em minha alcova, visivelmente ébrio, e dizia que vinha me castigar por não ter me comportado bem durante o banquete. Ele... aquele homem asqueroso... ele avançou para cima de mim e me agarrou à força. Ele era grande; eu estava assustado, então ele tinha alguma vantagem. O peso de seu corpo sobre o meu me imobilizava e o desespero já tomava conta de mim. Foi com algum esforço que consegui alcançar um jarro com água, que estava ao lado da minha cama, e o quebrei na cabeça dele. Não o matei, mas o homem ficou inconsciente. Aproveitei para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Fui atrás de minha mãe e encontrei-a em um pequeno e sujo quarto, sem comer, sem qualquer cuidado. Não tive dúvidas; peguei-a em meus braços e fugimos dali. Quando finalmente amanheceu, estávamos longe. E... eu venho fugindo desde então.

Ao término dessa narrativa, fez-se um silêncio entre os dois. Hyoga contara todos esses eventos de forma rápida, frenética, como se precisasse falar tudo aquilo para se livrar de um grande peso. Por isso, Ikki não o interrompeu. Percebera a necessidade do outro em se abrir. Mas, agora que o loiro terminara seu relato, o moreno não sabia o que falar. O que poderia ele dizer?

– Não aconteceu nada, sabe? – começou a falar novamente Hyoga, cortando o silêncio, e sustentando um olhar para o vazio – Consegui quebrar o jarro na cabeça dele antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, de fato. Mas... foi humilhante. Tanto que, depois, eu passei por situações muito difíceis com minha mãe, chegando às vezes a passar fome, mas eu nunca me arrependi de ter partido. Não queria mais ser humilhado daquela forma. E minha mãe, que nunca soube ao certo o que aconteceu – pois eu apenas disse a ela que meus serviços não tinham sido do agrado do duque e, por isso, fomos mandados embora – jamais reclamou de coisa alguma. Mas eu a via sofrer pelo estado em que nos encontrávamos, e ela foi ficando cada vez mais doente... O dinheiro que eu ganhava servindo mesas em tavernas, cuidando de cavalos ou consertando carroças nunca era o suficiente e ela ia padecendo dessa moléstia cada vez mais... Viajei por muitos lugares à procura de algo ou alguém que pudesse me ajudar a encontrar uma cura para ela. Foi quando, depois de errar por tantas terras, ouvi alguém falar de seu padrinho. Haviam me dito que era um homem sábio e que poderia encontrar a cura para o mal de que minha mãe sofria. Foi assim que vim parar aqui; e essa parte da história você já conhece.

E, nesse momento, voltou seu olhar bastante úmido para Ikki. Um delicado sorriso surgiu em sua amargurada face:

– Quero dizer... talvez, haja uma parte dessa história que você não conheça. É a parte em que você deu sentido à minha vida. Eu sempre tive uma esperança, por menor que fosse, de um dia ser feliz. Por mais distante que esse sonho me parecesse, eu sempre dormia embalado por ele, todas as noites. E vi que não me enganei... pois encontrei a felicidade aqui, com... você.

Em um gesto que causou certo sobressalto ao moreno, Hyoga pousou suavemente sua mão sobre a dele. O sol começava a se pôr e uma brisa fria brincava com os cabelos dos dois, que se entreolhavam em silêncio.

– Sua teoria, então, é inválida. – continuou a dizer o loiro, ao cabo de alguns segundos – Você não é capaz de trazer apenas desgraça às pessoas, Ikki. Afinal, você foi o responsável por trazer felicidade a um coração roto e ferido, como o meu.

Os olhos de Hyoga nunca brilharam tanto quanto naquele momento. E Ikki sentia-se hipnotizado por aquele olhar.

– Será, então, que... não merecemos ser felizes... juntos? – finalizou Hyoga, sem desprender seus olhos do moreno, que o fitava com igual ternura.

– Eu... – balbuciou Ikki. Seu coração batia tão forte que ele não entendia como ainda não havia pulado fora de seu peito. Aquilo não parecia real. Era como se estivesse vivendo um sonho. Olhava para Hyoga e dava-se conta de que nunca o vira tão belo. Sempre reconheceu, mesmo que inconscientemente, que aquele rapaz loiro era muito bonito, mas nunca dera tanta atenção a isso. Ao menos, era o que pensava. Contudo, nesse momento, sentia-se incrivelmente atraído pelo outro e percebia que não era uma atração recém-descoberta. O moreno se via algo confuso e não sabia o que dizer. Nem precisava. Palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento. Para preencher as lacunas que as palavras deixavam, os rostos foram aproximando-se e, quando estavam muito próximos um do outro, o moreno fechou os olhos, sentiu o hálito quente do outro arrepiar-lhe o corpo por inteiro e então...

– Ikki! Ikki! Onde você está?

... Todo o momento dissolveu-se. A voz de Lasho despertara a ambos daquele momento e, instintivamente, Ikki afastou seu corpo de Hyoga.

– Ah! Até que enfim; aí está você. – falou Lasho, com a voz ríspida – Onde esteve todo esse tempo? Conde Muldovar disse que tinha liberado você para um breve descanso, mas depois não o viu mais!

– Eu... eu estava treinando. – respondeu o moreno, recompondo sua voz.

– Descansando; você quer dizer, né? - acusou Lasho, ao ver o moreno sentado sobre aquele tronco, ao lado de Hyoga - Resolveu fugir da prática de manejo da espada? Pois, agora, está encrencado. Volte para a cabana; o conde está impaciente esperando por você. – e, tendo dito isso, deu as costas para os dois jovens e saiu dali.

Ikki voltou seu olhar para Hyoga e percebeu que este o encarava, muito sério.

– Eu... preciso ir até lá. – disse Ikki.

– Você sabe muito bem o que ele quer. - disse Hyoga, com a voz fria - Vai passar novas lições. E vai querer que pratique durante a semana para, no próximo domingo, ver se você progrediu. E será assim até o dia em que puder finalmente ficar no lugar dele. É isso que você quer?

– Eu... eu não sei, Hyoga. Mas eu preciso ir até lá agora, está bem? Depois conversamos.

Ikki não sabia mais o que dizer naquele momento. Ainda não conseguia processar tudo aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer. E, talvez por covardia, preferiu adiar aquela conversa. Deu as costas para o loiro e começou a caminhar na direção da cabana. E sentia-se mal com isso. Só não sabia se estava se sentindo assim pelo que quase acontecera entre ele e Hyoga... ou se era justamente por estar fugindo do que quase ocorrera entre eles.

****************************************************************************************************************************

– Então... essas são as lições que desejo que você estude a partir de amanhã. Sei que elogiei muito o seu progresso da última semana, mas gostaria de ressaltar que deverá treinar ainda mais exaustivamente para que a próxima lição seja executada à perfeição. E, se depois, atingirmos o grau desejado de excelência, é bem possível que...

Nesse momento, Muldovar percebeu que Ikki não o ouvia com sua habitual atenção. Estava pior do que à tarde. Havia um ar de indiferença nele; o rapaz não parecia ouvir o que o conde falava e nem se importava em esconder isso dele. Fisicamente, o jovem parecia estar lá, mas em pensamento ficava evidente que estava muito longe dali...

– Posso saber o que se passa? – inquiriu Muldovar, algo nervoso.

– Ahn? Desculpe; o que foi, padrinho? – perguntou Ikki, voltando à realidade.

– Ikki, não prestou atenção em nada do que eu falei? Mas será possível? Quando é que você vai realmente levar a sério tudo isso? Quando penso que está melhorando, você parece querer regredir de propósito! Hoje mesmo, faltou à prática de manejo da espada e eu relevei esse fato. Mas agora age assim, como se me estivesse fazendo um favor estando aqui? Se continuar agindo dessa maneira, eu não vou conseguir fazer de você um substituto à altura para ocupar meu lugar! Então...

Ao começar a ouvir as duras palavras de seu padrinho, Ikki sentiu uma profunda revolta. O conde nunca parecia satisfeito! E, olhando ao seu redor, buscou um par de olhos amigos, que não encontrou. Foi então que percebeu como seria sua vida sem Hyoga. Se o loiro fosse embora e ele ficasse ali, levando a vida de sempre... seria exatamente assim. E algo dentro dele explodiu. Até então, Ikki sempre soube o que não queria. Mas agora, finalmente, ele sabia o que queria. Ele queria estar com Hyoga. E essa certeza cresceu em seu coração, subiu a garganta e ganhou vida ao ser enunciada pela voz do moreno:

– Tem toda a razão, padrinho. Eu nunca serei um substituto à altura. Então, eu... desisto de tudo. Entregue seu cargo para o Lasho, faça o que quiser. A mim, nada disso interessa. – falou, levantando-se abruptamente da cadeira em que estava sentado.

– Ikki! O que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou o conde, indignado com a atitude de seu pupilo.

– Indo atrás da minha felicidade! – falou, antes de deixar a cabana. Lá fora, correu até o celeiro, mas encontrou apenas Natássia, que dormia placidamente. Saiu do celeiro e deu-se conta de que o cavalo de Hyoga não estava lá. Sentiu um desespero momentâneo ao pensar que o loiro pudesse já ter ido embora, mas acalmou-se ao lembrar que Natássia ainda estava lá. Então... aonde o loiro teria ido?

Viu que mais à frente, dando água para seu cavalo, estava Lasho, alheio a tudo o que acabara de acontecer dentro da cabana. Ikki correu até ele e perguntou o paradeiro de Hyoga:

– Ele estava nervoso e disse que precisava sair. Foi até a vila. – respondeu o pajem, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para Ikki e, por isso mesmo, não vendo a angústia em seus olhos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ikki tomou seu cavalo e saiu dali em disparada. Precisava encontrar Hyoga, precisava falar a ele que tomara uma decisão.

Vendo Ikki partir velozmente em seu corcel negro, o pajem percebeu finalmente que algo estranho acontecia. Foi então até a cabana e encontrou seu senhor, sentado a uma cadeira, pensativo:

– Mestre... o que aconteceu?

– Por que pergunta? – respondeu o conde, demonstrando seu mau-humor.

– Bem... primeiro eu vejo aquele forasteiro sair daqui visivelmente chateado com algo e agora é Ikki quem sai daqui, correndo, para ir atrás dele...

– Ikki saiu?

– Sim; pegou o corcel e foi até a vila atrás de Hyoga.

Como se, num repente, tudo se fizesse claro para o conde, o homem piscou os olhos algumas vezes, passou a mão por seu queixo fino em uma atitude indecifrável e então ordenou para o pajem:

– Prepare nossos cavalos, Lasho. Vamos atrás deles.

Continua...


	8. Quando o início parece ser o fim

– Hyoga? O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Ikki? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hyoga, surpreso em ver o moreno ali.

– Vim atrás de você, oras. – falou o moreno, arrancando o copo de vinho das mãos do outro.

– Ei... me devolve isso!

– Não. Não quero vê-lo bêbado.

– Que exagero! Só tomei um gole, Ikki. – contestou o loiro.

– É, mas de gole em gole, eu já vi muita coisa acontecer em tavernas como essa. – respondeu o homem de cabelos azulados, olhando ao redor – Onde estava com a cabeça quando veio para cá?

– Eu... precisava sair. – disse Hyoga, desviando o rosto dos olhos firmes de Ikki.

– Você nunca precisou sair antes... – replicou o moreno, parecendo chateado.

– Muita coisa nunca tinha acontecido antes. – cortou o loiro, com secura.

Ikki suspirou. Hyoga estava magoado e tinha motivos para isso.

– Olha... me desculpe, está bem? Eu sei que ajo como um idiota às vezes, mas...

O loiro bufou e Ikki, percebendo esse gesto, completou:

– Tá, tudo bem; eu sempre sou um idiota, mas...

– Não; não é isso, Ikki. Eu não acho que seja um idiota. E não precisa ficar se desculpando; não estou bravo com você. Estou é com raiva de mim mesmo, por me iludir tão fácil. – e fez menção de que ia levantar-se da cadeira em que estava sentado, no que foi segurado pelo moreno:

– Será que você pode me deixar terminar? Eu vim aqui para lhe falar uma coisa que pretendo fazer. – falou, com um olhar muito sério e firme.

Diante dessas palavras e da segurança com que foram ditas, Hyoga permaneceu imóvel, esperando que o outro continuasse.

– Eu fui falar com Muldovar e... você estava certo. Ele me passou mais lições, falou sobre meu progresso, sobre o que eu ainda tenho de melhorar se quiser um dia ocupar o lugar dele...

Hyoga nada dizia. Ouvia com atenção o que o outro falava.

– ... Bom, em resumo: escutar tudo aquilo não estava sendo nem um pouco agradável. E eu devo ter demonstrado isso claramente, porque ele se zangou ao perceber que eu não estava tão atento. E foi nesse momento que eu pude ter um vislumbre de como seria minha vida se continuasse ali. Seria infeliz e estaria... só.

O rapaz loiro franziu a testa. Por acaso, Ikki estaria dizendo que...

– Então eu me decidi. Eu vou largar tudo. Quero ir com você.

– Sério? – perguntou, com um ar de desconfiança.

– Sim. Você tem razão, Hyoga. Não posso ficar me punindo eternamente. A vida está me dando uma segunda chance, está sorrindo novamente para mim. Não posso ignorar esse fato... – e, dizendo isso, pousou suavemente sua mão sobre a do rapaz loiro que estava sobre a mesa – ... Não posso ignorar o que existe entre nós.

Os olhos de um azul tão límpido piscaram muitas vezes. Olhou para a calejada mão de Ikki que segurava a sua com tanta delicadeza... olhou para aqueles olhos azuis escuros, que pareciam tão certos de tudo o que ele dizia. Olhou então para aquele sorriso, tão singelo, tão verdadeiro... e pôde enfim compreender o que aquele momento significava. Essa noite seria um marco em suas vidas. A partir de agora, ele e Ikki finalmente teriam o direito de serem felizes...

– Ei! Você!

A voz, vinda de alguém que estava mais ao fundo da taverna, chamou a atenção dos dois rapazes. Ikki, vendo o homem se aproximar rapidamente da mesa em que se encontravam, levantou-se por instinto e tomou uma atitude defensiva, como se o estranho pudesse oferecer algum mal a eles.

– Ah! Eu sabia que conhecia você de algum lugar. – falou, depois de se aproximar o suficiente para poder ver melhor o rosto de Ikki – Estão vendo? É ele mesmo! – disse, dirigindo-se a um grupo de pessoas que estavam ao fundo da taverna.

– Do que está falando? – perguntou o moreno, confuso.

– Puxa, você sumiu! – continuou dizendo o rapaz, sem dar atenção à pergunta de Ikki – Nunca mais o vimos em lugar nenhum. Até perguntamos à Esmeralda se ela sabia do seu paradeiro, mas ela também dizia não ter notícias suas.

Ao ouvir o nome de Esmeralda, Ikki logo compreendeu que esse homem, seja lá quem fosse, o conhecia da época em que ele ainda não carregava esse pesado fardo que, por sinal, havia acabado de decidir que abandonaria.

– E então? Vai cantar hoje? – perguntou o homem, sorridente e um pouco alegre demais devido à bebida.

– Não, eu não canto mais.

– Não? Mas... por quê?

– Pelo mesmo motivo por que não frequento mais lugares como esse. Agora, com licença. – e puxou Hyoga para saírem dali.

O loiro apenas se deixou levar pelo moreno, mas assim que se viram fora da taverna, o rapaz não conseguiu conter a curiosidade:

– Ikki... o que foi aquilo?

– Aquilo o quê? – perguntou, enquanto caminhava com os olhos no chão.

– Aquela sua atitude grosseira com o rapaz da taverna. Por que o tratou tão mal?

– Ninguém mandou ele se intrometer onde não foi chamado.

– Ikki, ele só queria saber o que houve com você... Saber por onde tinha andado... Pelo visto, até gostava da sua música...

– Ele não tem que saber nem gostar de nada. Isso tudo é passado e eu não quero mexer com isso.

Hyoga então entendeu que o rapaz da taverna despertara alguns fantasmas do passado de Ikki e isso deixara o moreno um pouco perturbado. Normalmente, o loiro preferiria se calar diante de uma situação como essa, mas ele havia acabado de decidir que essa noite seria um momento de mudança na vida dos dois. E, se eles realmente desejavam virar uma página decisiva em suas vidas, tinham que fazê-lo de forma apropriada:

– Ikki... eu entendo que você não gosta de se lembrar de nada referente ao seu passado por conta do que aconteceu com seus pais, mas... Não pode fugir do seu passado para sempre. Precisa aceitar o que aconteceu...

– Eu já aceito. – respondeu Ikki, nervoso – Até porque, é a única coisa que posso fazer, não é mesmo? Meus pais morreram por minha culpa, e eu não tenho alternativa a não ser aceitar isso.

– Sua atitude exaltada acaba de mostrar o contrário. Se aceitasse mesmo, não demonstraria toda essa revolta. Ikki, o que aconteceu com seus pais foi terrível, mas... não foi culpa sua. Foi uma fatalidade e precisamos aceitar que não temos controle sobre tudo.

– Não interessa. O fato é que se eu não tivesse ido à vila aquela noite, se não tivesse ficado naquela taverna, se...

– Você não tinha como saber, Ikki!

– ... mas se eu tivesse ficado em casa, poderia ter evitado o que aconteceu.

– Você não pode evitar o que desconhece, Ikki.

O rapaz de cabelos azulados, que até então não encarava o homem que caminhava a seu lado, parou e fitou aqueles olhos azuis tão doces.

– Mas... se quiser continuar achando que a culpa é sua, tudo bem. – continuou Hyoga – Só posso lhe dizer o seguinte: se o fato de você ter saído de casa – sem ter a menor ideia do que iria acontecer – foi um erro, então está bem. Você errou. Mas quer saber? Não deve ter sido o primeiro e certamente não será o último erro da sua vida.

Ikki franziu a testa. E viu Hyoga afastar-se de onde estavam, já perto dos cavalos.

– E se ficar preso ao erro do passado, não conseguirá olhar para o presente e a consequência dessa desatenção é que terminará cometendo novos erros.

– Eu não estou preso ao passado. – respondeu Ikki, prontamente, em um tom quase infantil.

– Claro que está. Você só irá se libertar dele no momento em que se perdoar. Só assim, ele ficará para trás e você estará livre para seguir em frente.

Ikki parecia hesitante em aceitar as palavras que Hyoga lhe oferecia.

– E, quanto antes fizer isso, melhor para você. Livrando-se desse peso, você poderá enfim erguer a cabeça, olhar as estrelas, aproveitar o momento...

Nesse momento, o rosto de Ikki contraiu-se em uma expressão de desagrado:

– Não é tão simples assim.

– Eu sei que não. Mas se eu consegui, você também pode. Acha que é fácil para mim deixar o passado para trás e buscar minha felicidade com todas as forças? Não; não é. Mas eu desejo ser feliz, eu acredito que eu mereço, e não estou disposto a desperdiçar as oportunidades que a vida me oferece.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga e enxergou a verdade em cada palavra por ele pronunciada. E sentiu, verdadeiramente, vontade de fazer o que o outro lhe dizia. Sabia que estava mesmo preso ao passado e libertar-se poderia, de fato, trazer algum alívio a sua vida.

Foi então, com alguma dificuldade, que Ikki levantou os olhos para o céu. Havia muitas estrelas; era uma bela noite. Mas a angústia no rosto do moreno era visível:

– O que foi, Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga, com a voz branda.

– Estou tentando fazer o que me pediu... mas... é tão difícil.

Hyoga olhou para a noite estrelada. Não entendeu o que Ikki dizia e voltou a olhar interrogativamente para ele.

– Meus pais... Eles faleceram em uma noite assim... estrelada. – continuou – Desde então, eu... eu tenho dificuldades em apreciar uma noite como essa. É difícil, eu... não sei se consigo.

Hyoga compreendeu que a situação não exigia apenas que Ikki se perdoasse. Para conseguir deixar o passado para trás, o rapaz teria também de lidar com alguns traumas.

– Eu sei como ajudar você nesse sentido. – disse Hyoga, abrindo um bonito sorriso – Para tirarmos essa má impressão que você criou, basta que você viva uma noite estrelada maravilhosa... Desse modo, a boa lembrança irá preponderar sobre a ruim.

– E... como propõe que façamos isso? – perguntou o homem, cujos cabelos escuros dançavam ao sabor da brisa noturna.

– Bem... – começou a dizer Hyoga, aproximando-se mais de Ikki – Hoje à tarde, fomos interrompidos por Lasho, lembra-se?

– Eu... ahn... lembro... – gaguejou o moreno, um pouco sem jeito devido à proximidade com Hyoga. Sentia o coração galopar em seu peito, sua respiração via-se entrecortada... Estavam muito perto e, mesmo assim, Ikki ansiava por um contato ainda maior. Ele queria algo que ainda não sabia bem como querer. Não sabia como se portar em frente àquele homem tão inesperadamente sedutor.

– Não acha que... – Hyoga começou a falar, afastando, em uma quase carícia, a franja que o vento frio da noite insistia em fazer encobrir os olhos de Ikki – ... seria uma boa ideia retomarmos de onde paramos...? – e essas últimas palavras saíram em uma voz rouca, baixa, mas perfeitamente audível devido à proximidade em que se encontravam um do outro.

Ikki não respondeu nada. Olhava para Hyoga e era como se existissem apenas os dois no mundo inteiro. E, de repente, o mundo inteiro parecia pequeno demais... e os dois foram se aproximando mais... já era possível sentir o calor do corpo do outro, tão próximos estavam... até que...

... o barulho de uma garrafa se quebrando despertou-os desse momento. Mais uma vez.

Ikki olhou na direção de onde tinha vindo o barulho. Constatou que se iniciava, como já havia visto tantas vezes, mais uma briga dentro da taverna, da qual ainda estavam razoavelmente perto.

– É melhor nos afastarmos daqui. – disse Hyoga, puxando Ikki para longe da taverna.

– Ei... nossos cavalos estão para lá. – atalhou o moreno, apontando na outra direção.

– Nós não vamos embora ainda. Está uma noite tão bonita... e eu quero que noites estreladas passem a representar outra coisa para você... Quero que se sinta bem. – respondeu Hyoga, sorrindo.

– Eu já estou me sentindo muito bem. – e sorriu de volta para o loiro – Você me faz sentir bem... você faz com que tudo pareça estar, finalmente, no lugar certo. – disse, enquanto fitava aqueles olhos de um azul tão límpido que o faziam sentir-se tão leve...

– Eu gosto da forma como você me olha. – disse Hyoga, com um sorriso mais delicado – É tão diferente do modo como estou acostumado a ser visto...

– E de que forma as pessoas costumam olhar para você?

– As pessoas normalmente me olham como se estivessem muito acima de mim... rebaixando-me; como se eu fosse um ser desprezível. – e baixou os olhos, como se essas simples palavras o fizessem lembrar de sua condição servil, impedindo-o de encarar o outro.

– Hyoga... – falou o moreno, erguendo com suavidade o rosto do outro para que seus olhares pudessem novamente se encontrar – Esqueça essas pessoas. Como você mesmo disse... elas estão no passado, não é? Quem está no seu presente sou eu e... aos meus olhos, você sempre será a pessoa que me trouxe de volta à vida... Quando eu olho para você, é como se estivesse erguendo meus olhos para o céu e estivesse vendo um anjo. Você me faz sentir mais leve... tão leve que quase me sinto capaz de voar...

– Que exagero, Ikki... – riu Hyoga, embaraçado.

– Não é exagero. – respondeu o moreno, sério – Desculpe se minhas palavras não fazem tanto sentido, mas é que não sei explicar ao certo o que sinto. Apenas sei que nunca senti nada igual antes.

O jovem loiro agradeceu com um sorriso terno:

– Vem comigo, Ikki. Eu quero mostrar uma coisa para você.

– Aonde você quer ir? – perguntou divertido, enquanto o outro o ia puxando.

– Eu quero aproveitar esse momento ao máximo. Para que nos contentarmos com pouco?

– Hyoga, eu não sei... não é bom abusar da sorte... Já está tudo muito bom; não seria melhor voltarmos agora e...

– Não. Eu quero que veja um lugar comigo. – insistia o outro, sorridente, enquanto continuava a puxar o moreno, que resistia sem muito esforço.

– Hyoga, eu não sei... – repetia Ikki, ainda encontrando dificuldades em se acostumar com a ideia de que tinha direito de ser feliz, embora todos os seus sentidos já se manifestassem a favor de que ele se embriagasse dessa felicidade até não poder mais.

– E se eu cantar para você? – inquiriu o loiro, repentinamente, com os olhos fulgurantes.

– Como? – surpreendeu-se o outro.

– O lorde costumava dizer que minha voz acalmava qualquer coração. Se há ainda alguma coisa inquietando seu espírito, eu posso resolver esse problema...

– Hyoga, eu não acho que agora seja a hora ou o lugar para...

Mas Ikki fora impedido de continuar, porque antes que pudesse finalizar sua objeção, a voz de Hyoga já se começava a fazer ouvir entre as árvores por onde ele ia puxando o moreno:

*****************************************************************************************************************

When the world wasn't upside down, I could take all the time I had  
But I'm not going to wait when a moment can vanish so fast

Quando o mundo não está de ponta-cabeça, eu posso tomar todo o tempo que tiver

Mas eu não vou esperar quando um momento pode desaparecer tão rápido

****************************************************************************************************************

– Está bem, Hyoga... eu já entendi... – replicava o moreno, achando graça da situação, enquanto continuava sendo puxado para mais dentro da mata.

O loiro então aproximou o rosto do outro, com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios:

*****************************************************************************************************************

'Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back

Porque todo beijo é um beijo a que você nunca pode voltar atrás

*******************************************************************************************************************

Em seguida, Hyoga afastou o rosto tão rápido quanto o havia aproximado, fazendo a respiração de Ikki falhar por um segundo. Segurou então as duas mãos do moreno, ficou frente a frente com ele, e o fitou com doçura, enquanto continuava puxando-o, suavemente, para o interior daquele bosque:

********************************************************************************************************************

Lift me up in your eyes  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

Eleve-me em seus olhos

Se você me disser que isso é o paraíso, bem, você estará certo

Eu sempre esperei por isso

Esta é a noite

*********************************************************************************************************************

– Sim... – sorriu Ikki, perdido naqueles olhos azuis da cor do céu – Isso só pode ser o paraíso...

**********************************************************************************************************************

When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?

Quando a resposta para todos os meus sonhos está tão perto, à distância de um toque

Por que eu estou aqui segurando o que tenho para dizer?

***********************************************************************************************************************

De fato, com tudo que já havia sido dito, existia ainda a impressão de que restava tanto a se dizer... Contudo, o que faltava ser dito não poderia ser expresso por palavras. Hyoga então tomou a mão direita de Ikki e a levou a seu rosto, como em uma carícia. Depois, abriu os belos e cintilantes olhos azuis, e manteve-os grandes e abertos, presos ao olhar denso do moreno:

***********************************************************************************************************************

Lift me up in your eyes  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
Hold me close to your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

Eleve-me em seus olhos

Se você me disser que isso é o paraíso, bem, você estará certo

Abrace-me junto de seu coração

Eu irei com você até o fim do mundo e nós voaremos

Eu sempre esperei por isso

Esta é a noite

************************************************************************************************************************

Nesse momento, uma estrela cadente cruzou o céu e chamou a atenção dos dois rapazes que voltaram então seus olhares para o céu estrelado:

*************************************************************************************************************************

This is the night where we capture forever and all the tomorrows begin  
After tonight, we will never be lonely again

Esta é a noite em que alcançamos a eternidade e todos os amanhãs começam

Depois desta noite, nós nunca mais estaremos sozinhos novamente

**************************************************************************************************************************

Hyoga então voltou lentamente seus olhos para encontrar o olhar afetuoso de Ikki, que, nesse instante, envolveu-o com ternura em um carinhoso abraço:

**************************************************************************************************************************

Lift me up

In your eyes

Eleve-me

Em seus olhos

***************************************************************************************************************************

E, de repente, ouvindo barulho de água, os olhos azuis cristalinos se iluminaram ao se dar conta de que estava perto do lugar que buscava. Com um sorriso infantil, desvencilhou-se dos braços do outro e disparou a correr, ante o espanto de Ikki, que não tardou em ir atrás do loiro que agia de forma tão graciosamente pueril. Hyoga corria e, vez ou outra, voltava-se na direção do moreno a fim de assegurar-se de que este vinha logo atrás:

****************************************************************************************************************************

If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
Hold me close to your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this

Se você me disser que isso é o paraíso, bem, você estará certo

Abrace-me junto de seu coração

Eu irei com você até o fim do mundo e nós voaremos

Eu sempre esperei por isso

******************************************************************************************************************************

– Hyoga, espere! Assim eu vou perder você de vista! – gritou Ikki, em meio a risos.

E então deu-se conta de que o loiro já estava parado, de cotas para ele e admirando algo. Aproximou-se do loiro e entendeu aonde ele quis trazê-lo. Estavam diante de uma clareira, na qual havia um belo lago, cuja água cristalina refletia a luz do luar e o brilho das estrelas em um magnífico espetáculo.

Os olhos azuis de Hyoga, tão cristalinos e límpidos quanto aquela água, faiscavam ao admirar aquele cenário, encantando ainda mais o rapaz de cabelos escuros:

**************************************************************************************************************************

This is the night…

Esta é a noite…

***************************************************************************************************************************

– Hyoga, esse lugar… é maravilhoso. – falou Ikki, após alguns segundos em silêncio.

– Gostou? – perguntou o loiro, contente em ver a expressão de deslumbramento no rosto do outro.

– Como não gostaria...? – e, voltando seu olhar para Hyoga – Quando foi que você veio aqui?

– Antes de me mudar para perto de você, eu tive de fazer algumas viagens de ida e volta para colher as ervas, lembra? Passei por aqui algumas vezes, para cortar caminho, e fiquei realmente admirado em encontrar esse lugar. Infelizmente, naquela época, não pude ficar para apreciar porque estava sempre com muita pressa. Mas hoje... eu queria sentir que posso parar, respirar, apreciar tudo isso. Ao seu lado.

Os dois rapazes então sentaram-se diante do lago, que parecia feito de cristal. Havia um vento muito frio, mas eles não se incomodavam. Naquele momento, nada além deles mesmos importava.

– É uma pena que tenhamos de partir antes do inverno chegar. – falou Hyoga, quebrando o confortável silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles.

– Por que diz isso?

– É que... nos lugares em que o inverno é mais rigoroso, como aqui, lagos como esse costumam ter sua superfície congelada.

– Sim. E...? – indagou Ikki, ainda sem entender aonde o outro queria chegar.

– Em algumas terras por onde passei, vi que as pessoas tinham um interessante hábito... Elas inventaram uma alternativa de locomoção rápida sobre áreas congeladas.

– É mesmo? Que curioso...

– Sim; curioso e bastante divertido. Eu tinha me encantado em ver as pessoas deslizando sobre a água congelada e resolvi experimentar para ver como era. E, devo dizer, foi incrivelmente agradável... Ao deslizar pelo gelo, a sensação de liberdade é enorme, você sente que está voando...

– Ah...entendo. Está chateado porque vamos para um lugar em que o inverno não é tão forte... e lá não haverá lagos congelados...

– Sim... E é uma pena. Seria muito divertido...

Ikki observou como os olhos de Hyoga brilhavam diante dessa recordação. Então, sem pensar muito, levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao lago.

– Ikki, o que você vai...? – começou a perguntar o loiro, mas não teve chance de terminar a frase.

O moreno havia se aproximado o bastante do lago. Ajoelhou-se então à beira dele, fechou os olhos, concentrou-se e respirou fundo. Levou então sua mão até a água e, tocando com a ponta dos dedos a superfície do lago, fez com que a esta começasse a congelar.

Hyoga assistiu a tudo isso sem conseguir reagir. Diante de seus olhos, viu como o moreno, em questão de segundos, congelara toda a superfície do lago. De fato, os treinos dos últimos meses resultaram em algo realmente espantoso. Ikki estava já bastante poderoso.

– Pronto. – disse, depois de levantar-se – Pode se divertir agora. – e abriu um encantador sorriso.

– Eu... ahn... – falou o loiro, um pouco sem jeito – É que eu não vim equipado para isso. Para deslizar pelo lago, eu precisaria de sapatos mais apropriados...

– Apropriados como? – questionou o moreno, voltando a se aproximar de Hyoga.

– É necessário que haja uma lâmina na base dos sapatos e nós não temos como...

– Sei... – interrompeu-o Ikki, pensativo – Sente-se ali. – disse, apontando para uma pedra, como quem acabava de ter uma ideia.

Hyoga apenas obedeceu, sem imaginar o que o outro estava pensando em fazer. Ikki, por sua vez, abaixou-se como que examinando os sapatos do loiro. Então, passando a mão por cima deles, fez surgir uma lâmina de gelo na sola de cada um dos calçados do loiro, que apenas olhava admirado para o que o moreno fazia.

– Assim está bom? – perguntou Ikki, por fim.

– Está... perfeito. – falou, maravilhado. Percebia o que acabava de acontecer. Ao seu modo muito particular, Ikki tentava agradá-lo, fazendo algo que entendia como sendo muito especial para o loiro – Só está faltando uma coisa.

– O quê? – interrogou o moreno, preocupado. Mas seja lá o que estivesse faltando, ele daria um jeito de resolver. Queria fazer desse um momento perfeito para o loiro.

– Está faltando você colocar lâminas nos seus sapatos também. Afinal, você vai ali comigo. – respondeu, muito sorridente.

– Eu? Não; não... fiz isso só para você. Vai lá; eu vou ficar vendo aqui...

– Não vai ter graça se eu for sozinho. Vamos lá, Ikki. Você vai gostar.

– Eu nunca fiz isso antes, Hyoga. É melhor não...

– Eu ajudo você. Vamos; não me negue isso... – o loiro dava mostras de que não iria abrir mão da companhia do moreno. Compreendendo isso, Ikki suspirou resignado. Com um gesto das mãos, fez surgir também as lâminas de gelo em seus sapatos e então seguiu com o loiro para o lago congelado.

No começo, Ikki viu-se um tanto desajeitado, escorregando mais que deslizando sobre a grossa camada de gelo. Mas Hyoga o auxiliava, evitando que este caísse. Depois de um tempo, o moreno foi se acostumando e os dois, lado a lado, deslizavam juntos pelo gelo, rindo alto e divertindo-se como nunca. De fato, Ikki experimentava a sensação plena de liberdade, de estar voando ao lado de Hyoga. E isso era muito mais do que ele poderia desejar.

Enquanto isso, escondidos atrás de algumas árvores e observando a tudo o que acontecia desde o momento em que os jovens deixaram a taverna, Muldovar e Lasho assistiam calados a essa cena. O conde se via bastante pensativo e sua aparência sombria denotava que ele não gostava nem um pouco de ver os rumos que essa história estava tomando. Então, finalmente, falou com sua voz bastante fria:

– O meu grande problema é esse forasteiro. Se eu tirá-lo do meu caminho, tudo há de se resolver.

– E... como pretende fazer isso, mestre?

Sem se importar em dar uma resposta ao pajem, o conde fechou os olhos e concentrou-se.

No lago, Ikki e Hyoga continuavam rindo e deslizando pelo gelo. Em dado momento, entretanto, o loiro ficou um pouco sério e, mantendo os olhos no gelo, perguntou timidamente:

– E você? Quando vai me deixar ouvi-lo cantar?

– Como é? – falou Ikki, que não esperava por essa pergunta.

– Ora, você me entendeu. – continuou dizendo Hyoga – Você me falou que adorava cantar, e que inclusive chamava muito a atenção das pessoas... de garotas, especialmente.

– Ah, eu não sei, Hyoga... Desde aquele dia, eu nunca mais cantei e... não creio que poderia voltar a...

– Tudo bem, então. – cortou Hyoga, um pouco emburrado – É só que, como você já cantou para tantas garotas, pensei que poderia me deixar conhecer esse seu lado também. Mas tudo bem, já entendi; esse é o Ikki que só as garotas podem conhecer...

– Espere um pouco! – riu Ikki - Você está com... ciúmes?

– Claro que não! – respondeu, tentando parecer indignado – Eu só queria entender por que você não...

Nesse momento, o loiro desequilibrou-se momentaneamente e foi amparado pelo moreno, que o impediu de cair. Quando este ajudou o outro a se erguer por completo, os rostos de ambos estavam muito próximos.

– Eu... – continuou Hyoga, com a voz baixa, os olhos fixos em Ikki – ... Eu só queria entender por que não quer me mostrar esse seu lado...

– Talvez porque eu tenha coisas mais interessantes a mostrar... – respondeu o moreno, com sua voz rouca, aproximando sua face do outro de tal forma que, ao pronunciar essa última frase, sua boca já roçava os lábios de Hyoga...

Nesse instante, um tremor do gelo sob seus pés os assustou e fez com que o momento, mais uma vez, se perdesse.

– Ikki? O que está havendo? – perguntou Hyoga, sentindo o gelo tremer cada vez mais forte.

– Eu... eu não sei! – respondeu o moreno, apoiando o loiro contra seu corpo, como se assim pudesse protegê-lo.

Viram então que o gelo começava a se partir. Entendendo o que acontecia, Ikki segurou com força a mão de Hyoga e começou a puxá-lo para saírem dali:

– Corra, Hyoga! O gelo vai se partir todo!

O loiro correu o quanto pôde, mas o gelo se partiu mais rápido e o alcançou logo, despedaçando-se sob seus pés.

– Ikki! – conseguiu gritar o loiro, antes de cair dentro da água gelada, diante do olhar desesperado do moreno.

– Hyoga! – bradou o moreno que, sem pensar duas vezes, atirou-se dentro da água para resgatar o loiro.

Dentro da água e debaixo da grossa camada de gelo que ainda cobria boa parte da superfície do lago, Ikki viu Hyoga tentar ao máximo voltar à superfície, mas parecia que algo o sugava para baixo, pois não importava o quanto este se esforçasse, era em vão.

O moreno tentou então ajudá-lo, mas em vez de conseguir puxá-lo para cima, sentia que o corpo de Hyoga era tragado cada vez com mais força para as profundezas do lago. Quando percebeu que o loiro começava a ficar sem ar, desesperou-se e envolveu-o em seus braços, como se com esse abraço pudesse protegê-lo da água e do frio congelante.

Sentia que também o ar lhe escapava dos pulmões e, quando estava prestes a perder o sentidos, olhou para o loiro, cujos olhos já estavam cerrados e, compreendendo que a vida se esvaía de seus corpos, sorriu com amargura e, então, deitou nos lábios de Hyoga o primeiro beijo de amor entre eles.

E logo tudo se fez escuro; já não havia mais nada além de trevas...

Continua...

****************************************************************************

N/A: A música presente neste capítulo chama-se "This is the night", do Clay Aiken.


	9. Um problema que pode se tornar vantagem

– Com licença, meu senhor. Posso lhe falar por um momento?

– Lasho? – respondeu o conde, em um tom de voz que deixava claro que ele não havia gostado da interrupção – Não vê que estou ocupado?

– Tudo bem, Muldovar. – falou o rei Markash, levantando-se de sua cadeira e indicando que a conversa que estavam tendo terminava ali – Já fiz a minha parte por aqui. Agora, dependerá de você.

– Majestade, eu... Eu só não consigo compreender por que isso é tão importante... – tentou falar o conde, demonstrando grande preocupação em sua voz.

– Você conhece Licahla, meu bom amigo. Sabe como ela é...

– Mas... essa é a questão... como o que ela pensa pode ser assim tão importante...?

– Muldovar. – falou o rei, severamente – Licahla é minha esposa e rainha de Onel. É evidente que o que ela pensa é importante.

– Claro, majestade... certamente que sim; eu não quis dizer o contrário... – continuou o conde, suando frio – Só quis dizer que talvez devêssemos relevar o que ela falou, afinal... Ora, o senhor bem sabe como são as mulheres... – e tentou forçar um sorriso que disfarçasse seu nervosismo.

– Na verdade, Muldovar, não sei. – o rei continuava sério – O que está tentando dizer?

– Meu senhor... As mulheres, por vezes, são emotivas demais... Muitas vezes, elas ignoram a razão para agir de acordo com o coração. É evidente que não vejo nisso um defeito, mas, em certas ocasiões, é preciso que a razão prevaleça. E, nesse caso em particular... não vejo como a rainha possa estar sendo racional. O que ela pede é desnecessário e, de certo modo... Irracional!

– Confio em minha esposa, Muldovar. Se ela acredita que isso é o certo, devo apoiá-la.

– Não digo que deva fazer o oposto, majestade... – Muldovar já cerrava seu punho com força, tentando controlar a raiva que ia tomando conta dele – Mas... pense comigo... Devemos ser racionais agora... precisamos ser frios, lógicos e...

– Sabe, Muldovar... Agora, tendo essa conversa com você, certifico-me de que Licahla está certa em seu julgamento. Você precisa mesmo me mostrar um outro lado seu para que eu realmente possa lhe confiar o cargo de meu vizir real.

– Meu senhor, por favor... seja razoável... Já não provei minha capacidade? Minha fidelidade? Já não lhe dei todas as provas de que sou a pessoa mais indicada para ocupar tal posto...?

– Não. Como Licahla bem apontou, falta algo muito importante, que você precisa me provar que possui. Enfim; não vou mais discutir sobre isso. Minha posição está tomada. – e, sem esperar resposta do conde, deu meia-volta e deixou o salão.

Lasho, assim que se viu a sós com o conde, correu até ele, de forma que fazia transparecer sua inquietação:

– Mestre...? Eu preciso falar com o senhor... É urgente...

– Lasho! – bradou o conde – Não vê que agora não é um bom momento? – e voltou a esconder o rosto entre as mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa.

– Mas... mestre... é importante...

– Lasho, o cargo de vizir real pode estar escapando de minhas mãos nesse exato instante. Preciso cuidar desse problema agora e nada é mais importante que isso nesse momento, entendeu?

– Mestre, mas o que tenho a lhe falar é sobre um outro plano seu que... também deu errado...

***************************************************************************************************

Os olhos abriram-se vagarosamente. Suas pálpebras pareciam mais pesadas que o de costume.

Via-se confuso. Onde estava? O que havia acontecido?

E, de repente, uma série de imagens veio à sua mente de uma vez.

O bosque, o lago, o gelo... Ikki!

Hyoga levantou-se rápido e sentiu o corpo dolorido. Percebeu que estava em uma carroça, sobre um monte de feno. E, ao seu lado... estava Ikki.

O moreno estava desacordado e o loiro, pensando no pior, sentiu o coração disparar. Aproximou-se do rosto do outro e pôde constatar que ele respirava. Dessa forma, Hyoga pôde também respirar aliviado.

– Ikki? Ikki, acorde... – falou o loiro, sacudindo levemente o outro. Mas Ikki não dava qualquer resposta.

Nesse momento, Hyoga olhou ao seu redor e viu que estavam em frente à cabana de Ikki. E percebeu que tudo estava recoberto por uma grossa camada de neve... Sentiu-se confuso, pois não estava com frio, e não vestia roupas que o abrigassem devidamente da baixa temperatura. Estava com as mesmas vestes que usara naquela noite com Ikki... aquela noite cujos acontecimentos confundiam-se na cabeça do loiro. Lembrava-se de ter caído na água... e Ikki fora atrás dele. Mas e depois? Como saíram de lá? E há quanto tempo estava desacordado?

Olhou novamente ao redor e viu que, pela quantidade de neve no chão, ele ficara inconsciente por, no mínimo, um dia inteiro.

E então, sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si mais uma vez. Pulou da carroça e dirigiu-se apressadamente para o celeiro.

Lá dentro, encontrou sua mãe deitada sobre a cama. Correu até ela e tentou acordá-la uma, duas, três vezes. Mas Natássia sequer se movia. Respirava, assim como Ikki, mas tão fraco que parecia que, a qualquer momento, daria seu último suspiro. O rapaz loiro mal conseguia pensar, tomado pela angústia. Cogitou a possibilidade de buscar ervas para fazer um chá para sua mãe. Mas logo lembrou-se: o campo já devia estar todo coberto por essa grossa camada de neve. Já não havia mais ervas... e sua mãe despedia-se da vida, de tal forma que o jovem viajante nada poderia fazer para evitar essa fatalidade.

Esgotado, enfraquecido, desesperado e impotente, Hyoga, que estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama, mergulhou o rosto sobre os lençóis que cobriam sua mãe e começou a chorar.

– Então é verdade... – uma voz cortou o silêncio entremeado por soluços – Você... sobreviveu. – o homem olhava para Hyoga como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

Hyoga levantou o rosto amargurado. Havia reconhecido aquela voz:

– Conde Muldovar... – falou, em um fio de voz.

Muldovar ainda não conseguia reagir. Olhou para Lasho interrogativamente:

– Quando saí daqui, ele estava inconsciente, assim como Ikki! – disse Lasho, como se tivesse de se justificar por algo.

Nesse momento, como se a lembrança de Ikki o tivesse despertado, Hyoga olhou na direção da porta, recordando-se de que o moreno ainda jazia sobre a carroça, exposto a todo aquele frio.

Levantou-se e caminhou com a pressa até a porta, onde foi interrompido pelo conde Muldovar:

– Aonde vai? – perguntou secamente.

– Vou levar Ikki para dentro da cabana. Está muito frio lá fora.

– Ikki não precisa disso. – respondeu o conde, com os dentes à mostra – Ele tem grande resistência ao frio ou ao calor, esqueceu-se? Ele treinou para isso; ele tem preparo para suportar isso...

Hyoga ignorou o comentário do conde e foi até a carroça. Lá chegando, percebeu que o corpo de Ikki tremia muito, o que preocupou bastante o loiro. Puxou-o para si, com cuidado, tomou-o em seus braços e carregou-o para dentro da casa com algum esforço, uma vez que o moreno era maior que o viajante.

Após acomodá-lo em sua cama, Hyoga foi colocar um pouco d´água para esquentar. Pensava em fazer compressas com água quente, talvez um chá para Ikki e também para sua mãe... O rapaz loiro suspirou. Ele mesmo sentia-se fraco, mas tinha de fazer algo. Entretanto, sentia muito medo de não ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa...

Quando Muldovar e Lasho entraram na cabana, Hyoga sustentava um olhar vazio, olhando, pela janela, para toda aquela neve. O conde preferiu evitar o jovem loiro e foi direto até o quarto de Ikki. Lá chegando, constatou que o moreno tinha febre:

– Lasho... como isso é possível? – falou o conde, em voz baixa, para não ser ouvido por Hyoga.

– Não sei, meu senhor.

– Ikki tinha preparo suficiente para suportar todo esse frio... Aliás, por que ele ainda está inconsciente? A água fria e congelante daquele lago mataria uma pessoa comum, como esse... forasteiro. Mas Ikki tinha força suficiente para ficar lá por muito tempo e o máximo que poderia ocorrer seria ele perder os sentidos, mas nunca ficar nesse estado... – e virando-se para seu pajem – Faz quantos dias, Lasho?

– Três dias, mestre.

– Três dias! Três dias era tempo mais que suficiente para que ele houvesse recobrado as forças, despertado... No entanto, ele não apenas se mantém desacordado como também se vê fraco e doente! E o outro, ao contrário, está em pé, forte, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não compreendo...! – Muldovar estava estupefato.

– Bem... vai ver, Ikki não era tão forte quanto o senhor pensava, mestre. – sorriu discretamente o pajem.

– Que absurdo, Lasho. Ikki detinha um poder fantástico e você sabia disso.

– À primeira vista, é o que podia parecer, mestre... Mas talvez estivéssemos enganados. E essa é a prova: Ikki não teve forças suficientes para passar por essa provação. Ele agora se vê completamente enfraquecido, enquanto o forasteiro, que não tem poder algum, exibe a força e energia que deveriam estar presentes em Ikki. Por isso, se uma pessoa normal conseguiu resistir quando Ikki sucumbiu, sou obrigado a concluir que seu afilhado é mais fraco do que imaginávamos. – destilou o pajem, com alguma satisfação.

De repente, os olhos de Muldovar se iluminaram como se ele houvesse compreendido algo:

– Espere um pouco! Repita o que acabou de dizer, Lasho!

– Repetir o quê, mestre? Que Ikki é fraco?

– Não, Lasho! A ideia que você acabou de apresentar... Ora, mas é claro! Como não tinha pensado nisso antes?

– Perdão, mestre... mas não estou conseguindo acompanhar seu raciocínio...

– Lasho, Ikki nutria sentimentos por esse forasteiro... Eu já sabia disso, mas não esperava que tais sentimentos fossem tão fortes a ponto de ele estar disposto a dar sua vida por ele...

– Mestre, ainda não entendo aonde quer chegar.

– Ikki está, de fato, muito poderoso. Mais do que eu imaginava... – o conde coçava o queixo, animado – Ele está despertando muito poder, e até mais rápido do que eu esperava. Quem diria que ele conseguiria evoluir tanto em tão pouco tempo?

– Evoluir? – exaltou-se Lasho – Mestre, Ikki está doente e enfraquecido! Como pode achá-lo forte se...

– Lasho, mas será que você é tão incapaz assim de entender o que digo? Tente observar a situação por outra perspectiva! Ikki, na verdade, está tão forte que foi capaz de salvar não apenas ele mesmo, mas Hyoga também!

O pajem ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas, nesse instante, compreendeu o que Muldovar estava dizendo:

– Percebe agora? Ikki conseguiu proteger o forasteiro, transferindo-lhe grande parte de sua energia; o suficiente para que o rapaz sobrevivesse. E, mesmo passando tanta energia para o outro, ainda assim, restou o bastante para que ele não morresse!

– Está bem, mestre, já entendi. – falou Lasho, frustrado ao perceber, mais uma vez, quão grande era a diferença de poderes entre eles – Mas e quanto ao fato de... seu plano ter dado errado? – disse, buscando mudar de assunto.

– Ah, sim... Temos ainda esse problema... – respondeu Muldovar.

****************************************************************************************************

Início do Flashback

– Mestre, o que você fez? – espantou-se Lasho, ainda sem acreditar no que acabara de ver.

– O que era preciso para tirar esse forasteiro de nossas vidas.

– Mas... era parte do seu plano que Ikki também morresse?

– Ikki não vai morrer, Lasho. Quanta ingenuidade de sua parte. – falou o conde, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos no lago, cuja camada de gelo estava agora toda despedaçada.

– Não? Mas então... como espera que ele sobreviva? Os dois já estão lá embaixo há algum tempo... Acho que Ikki não conseguiu encontrar o forasteiro para trazê-lo à superfície.

– Mesmo que o tenha encontrado, ele não conseguirá salvá-lo. Fiz com que o corpo do rapaz fosse tragado com toda a força para o fundo do lago.

– Meu senhor, Ikki é teimoso. Não vai desistir de salvar Hyoga, ainda mais agora que percebemos o que ele sente por esse forasteiro. E, se não conseguir salvá-lo, creio que preferirá morrer a seu lado...

– Não duvido disso. – respondeu o conde, retirando-se dali calmamente.

– E... o senhor não se importa? – Lasho estava confuso – Não deseja que ele morra; mas não parece preocupado em tirá-lo da água o quanto antes...

– Ikki é perfeitamente capaz de aguentar um pouco mais. Ele foi treinado para isso.

– Então... vamos esperar que ele regresse à superfície depois de perceber que não pode salvar o forasteiro?

– Claro que não, Lasho. Que pensamento ridículo! – zombou o conde – Ikki deve estar, a essa altura, desacordado. Não tem como ele voltar à superfície por conta própria...

O pajem sentiu o orgulho ferido pelas palavras do conde. Calou-se; a ele pouco interessava mesmo se o moreno viveria ou morreria...

Quando o conde montou em seu cavalo, olhou para o céu e percebeu que o inverno chegaria mais cedo que o previsto. Então, virou-se para seu pajem, que também se preparava para montar em seu cavalo e disse-lhe:

– Vá até aquela taverna que fica aqui perto e peça socorro. Diga que ouviu gelo se partindo e que pessoas caíram na água. Alguns homens deverão sair para resgatá-los, mas você não deverá ir junto. E evite ao máximo que vejam seu rosto, ou que o vejam com cuidado. Não quero que seja reconhecido quando as pessoas da taverna o virem novamente.

– Como assim?

– Alguns homens deverão vir até aqui e conseguirão retirar Ikki e Hyoga da água. Bem, quando finalmente aqui chegarem, o forasteiro já deverá ter morrido. Mas Ikki, graças aos treinamentos de controle corpóreo que vínhamos fazendo, estará ainda vivo. Ele tem força o suficiente para manter seu corpo em uma temperatura ideal, além de ser também capaz de suportar a falta de ar por muito mais tempo que o normal. No entanto, ele deverá gastar muita energia nesse processo, de modo que deverá ficar desacordado por uns... três dias, ao cabo dos quais você deverá aparecer, reclamando-o como seu amigo desaparecido. E, nesse momento, não seria interessante que percebessem ser você a mesma pessoa que os alertou sobre o acidente.

– Mas por que ir atrás de pessoas na taverna? Por que não tirá-lo daqui agora mesmo?

– Porque se essas pessoas o resgatarem, elas mesmas irão cuidar dele durante esses três dias. Você quer ficar cuidando dele durante esse tempo, Lasho?

– Não, meu senhor. – compreendeu o pajem – Obrigado por me poupar desse serviço.

– Não agradeça. Estou poupando-o desse trabalho porque, nesses dias que virão, começarão os preparativos para a festa em que serei nomeado vizir real e precisarei de sua ajuda para resolver alguns últimos detalhes antes da grande noite.

– Claro, meu senhor. Então... devo partir agora mesmo?

– Sim. E não se esqueça: assim que os homens deixarem a taverna para resgatar Ikki, desapareça. Eles não devem vê-lo mais que o necessário. Vou agora para o castelo; tenho assuntos a respeito de minha nomeação a tratar com o rei. Depois de cumprida sua tarefa, vá também para o castelo encontrar-me e dizer se tudo saiu conforme o planejado. Daqui a três dias, você voltará à taverna para levar Ikki de volta à cabana.

– Certo, mestre. – ia partindo quando lembrou-se de mais uma coisa – Ah, meu senhor... ia me esquecendo. E quanto à mãe do forasteiro? O que fazemos com ela?

– Deixe-a. – respondeu o conde, com rispidez – Ela ficará sozinha por esses três dias e, fraca como estava, não deverá sobreviver para receber a notícia de que seu filho morreu. É até melhor assim; que eles se encontrem na outra vida. Agora vá, Lasho. Está ficando cada vez mais frio. Se demorar muito, os homens não virão por medo de serem pegos pela nevasca que se aproxima...

– Sim, senhor. – respondeu o pajem que, em seguida, montou em seu cavalo e partiu dali.

Três dias depois, Lasho retornou à taverna conforme o combinado com seu mestre. Tudo havia corrido de acordo com o planejado: a festa de nomeação do conde para o posto de vizir real parecia estar bem encaminhada, e agora Lasho vinha buscar Ikki para levá-lo de volta à cabana. Já havia escutado, por alto, que o moreno tinha sido resgatado no mesmo dia em que alertara aos homens da taverna sobre o acidente. Assim, ao entrar na taverna, dirigiu-se rápido para a taverneira, a fim de executar o quanto antes a tarefa de que tinha sido incumbido:

– Olá, minha boa senhora! Talvez possa me ajudar... Venho de muito longe em busca de um amigo meu, que está desaparecido. Disseram-me que ele poderia estar aqui, pois há três noites, resgataram um homem que se afogava em um lago congelado, não é mesmo?

– Oh, sim, sim! – respondeu a velha senhora, enquanto servia vinho para alguns clientes – Fizemos o resgate antes da tempestade de neve começar.

– E... conseguiram retirá-lo da água?

– Foi muito difícil, mas meu marido e outros homens conseguiram resgatar os dois.

– Ah, sim... havia mais alguém?

– Havia, sim. E, felizmente, conseguiram retirar os dois com vida.

– Com vida? Os dois? – Lasho não soube disfarçar sua perturbação ao ouvir essa notícia.

– Sim. Isso não é bom? – estranhou a taverneira, ao ver as feições daquele rapaz que tinha diante de si contraírem-se de angústia.

– É... É claro que sim. – tentou se recompor – Eu... posso ver se o homem que resgataram é meu amigo? Porque, se for, gostaria de levá-lo para casa.

– E o que fazemos com o outro rapaz?

– Bem... eu... – Lasho coçou a cabeça, nervoso – Se estavam juntos, meu amigo deve conhecê-lo, então... se for o caso, eu o levo também.

Assim, a taverneira encaminhou Lasho para os quartos da taverna, nos quais muitas viajantes se hospedavam para passar a noite. Abriu a porta de um deles e Lasho, assim que entrou, encontrou Ikki deitado sobre uma cama e, na outra, Hyoga.

– Estão aí. – falou a taverneira, apontando para os dois – Desde que os retiramos da água, estão inconscientes. Mas acho que já estão bem melhor do que há três dias e, em breve, devem despertar.

O assombro em ver Hyoga vivo impedia Lasho de reagir. A senhora então perguntou:

– E afinal... é seu amigo ou não?

– É, sim. – conseguiu dizer o pajem – Eu... devo levá-lo agora. E levarei também o outro.

– Tem como levar os dois?

– Sim, estou com uma carroça aí em frente. – Lasho falava, visivelmente nervoso.

Dessa forma, depois de deixar a taverna com Ikki e Hyoga acomodados sobre um monte de feno na carroça, Lasho partiu em direção à cabana com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos que seguiam basicamente uma única dúvida: "E agora? Com o forasteiro vivo, o que Muldovar irá fazer?"

Compreendendo que era uma situação grave, Lasho concluiu ser imprescindível que Muldovar ficasse a par dessa situação o mais rápido possível. Assim, tão logo chegou à cabana, não se deu sequer ao trabalho de levar os dois rapazes para dentro da casa; pegou seu cavalo com pressa e partiu rumo ao castelo.

Fim do Flashback

****************************************************************************************************

– Por que não resolveu o problema você mesmo quando viu que ele estava vivo? – rosnou o conde.

– Eu... – Lasho hesitou em responder – Eu fiquei um pouco apreensivo, mestre. Ele tinha sobrevivido quando não havia chances disso ocorrer! Algo tinha acontecido e eu não sabia o que era... Então, achei melhor chamar o senhor para decidir o que faríamos a respeito.

– Entendo. Além de não possuir iniciativa, você é um covarde. – e olhou com desprezo para seu criado, que mantinha a cabeça baixa – Bem, vou resolver isso logo. Tenho muitos problemas para tratar no castelo com o rei e já perdi tempo demais por sua causa.

– Por minha causa, mestre? – indignou-se o pajem.

– Sim, por sua causa. Afinal, você não soube cuidar deste problema por conta própria e me fez vir até aqui perder meu precioso tempo.

– Mas... a culpa não é minha, mestre! Foi Ikki quem complicou tudo! – Lasho começava a elevar seu tom de voz – Foi ele quem decidiu dar parte de sua energia para salvar a vida do forasteiro e...

– Como é? – Hyoga estava parado à porta do quarto segurando uma vasilha com água quente – Ikki... salvou a minha vida? – perguntou o rapaz loiro, que ouvira apenas a última frase dita pelo pajem.

– Obrigado pela sua discrição, Lasho. – falou o conde, em um tom de reprovação. E, virando-se para Hyoga – Sim; meu pupilo sacrificou-se por você. Não havia compreendido isso até agora? – disse com frieza em sua voz.

– Eu... eu não sei... – Hyoga parecia perdido – Eu ainda não entendo o que aconteceu... Não consegui parar para pensar no que houve... Não compreendo como sobrevivi e cheguei aqui... – o viajante parecia estar ainda em estado de choque.

– Vocês chegaram aqui porque Lasho os trouxe. Ele os encontrou em uma taverna, onde ficaram por três dias depois de terem sido resgatados. E você está vivo porque Ikki esteve disposto a morrer para salvá-lo. Ele passou boa parte de sua energia vital para que você sobrevivesse, mas em compensação, ele agora está aqui, em um estado deplorável. – respondeu o conde, com os dentes à mostra.

Hyoga colocava sobre a testa de Ikki uma compressa de água quente enquanto ouvia as palavras austeras do conde. Seu coração se apertava cada vez mais. Ainda se via muito confuso, mas compreendia bem que as duas pessoas que mais amava sofriam por sua culpa:

– Eu... sinto muito. É tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse forçado Ikki a ir até o lago, se não fosse pela minha estúpida ideia de deslizarmos sobre o gelo congelado... nada disso teria acontecido e Ikki não estaria desse jeito agora... – Hyoga falava mais para si mesmo que para os dois homens que o ouviam calados – E minha pobre mãe... Ela não teria ficado abandonada, prestes a perder a vida por conta da falta de seu filho...

O conde percebeu quão fraco e confuso se via o rapaz loiro e um sorriso discreto desenhou-se em sua face. Uma das grandes habilidades de Muldovar era encontrar meios de tirar proveito da fraqueza dos outros. E, em seu íntimo, algo lhe dizia que poderia se beneficiar muito do estado em que Hyoga se encontrava agora.

– Existe algo... qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para me redimir do mal que fiz a Ikki? – a pergunta era sincera e a voz demonstrava disposição em realmente acatar o que lhe mandassem fazer.

– O melhor que pode fazer é se afastar dele. Ikki tem uma vida aqui e você o confundiu, fazendo-o acreditar que o que você queria era também do desejo dele.

Hyoga ouviu aquilo sem discordar ou rebater as palavras do conde. O viajante já não tinha tanta certeza de tudo o que pensava antes.

– E... em relação a minha mãe? O senhor saberia me dizer se há algo que ainda possa ser feito para salvá-la? – a voz vinha carregada de uma humildade que muito agradava ao conde. De fato, essa situação começava a lhe parecer cada vez mais vantajosa...

– É muito difícil. Nesses três dias, o corpo dela se enfraqueceu muito. Lasho, que vinha aqui todos os dias, até tentou cuidar de sua pobre mãe, enquanto procurava por vocês dois, que haviam desaparecido... – mentiu o conde – Mas o que ele poderia fazer se não havia mais ervas? Afinal, a tempestade de neve já havia encoberto todo aquele campo...

Hyoga olhou para Lasho e, com um sorriso verdadeiro, disse:

– Muito obrigado por tentar cuidar de minha mãe...

O pajem acenou com a cabeça, aceitando o agradecimento do loiro; mas, em seguida, desviou o rosto por não conseguir encarar aquele sorriso que o outro lhe direcionava.

Depois, voltando a olhar para o conde, Hyoga prosseguiu:

– Mas o senhor não disse que é impossível fazer algo pela minha mãe. Falou apenas que é muito difícil...

– Deveras. – respondeu o conde, sentindo algum contentamento dentro de si. Sua intuição estava certa; ele tinha muito a ganhar com o ocorrido.

– Então... o que pode ser feito? – a voz de Hyoga mostrava determinação – Não importa quão difícil ou doloroso isso possa ser para mim. Eu aceito fazer qualquer coisa para salvar minha mãe.

– Tem certeza, meu jovem? Às vezes, falamos que somos capazes de qualquer coisa, mas não é bem isso que queremos dizer... há sempre um limite que...

– Não há limites nesse caso. Eu faço qualquer coisa. Se me disser que preciso dar minha vida em troca da dela, não hesitarei em fazê-lo.

– Ah... então creio que chegamos a um entendimento. – sorriu o conde, de forma sombria – Mas não se preocupe; não terá de dar sua vida por ela. Bem, não literalmente...

– O que preciso fazer? – perguntou o rapaz, ansioso.

– Logo explicarei. Primeiro, preciso dar uma olhada em alguns dos livros de magia que tenho aqui para me assegurar de algumas coisas. – e, vendo a angústia nos olhos do loiro, continuou: – Não se preocupe; tenho certeza de que há algo que se pode fazer pela sua mãe. Antes, porém, é necessário que me recorde de alguns detalhes para que tudo seja feito da forma adequada...

– Bem... está certo, então. Vou aproveitar e levar um pouco de água quente para minha mãe enquanto faz sua pesquisa.

– Faça isso, meu rapaz. Daqui a pouco, Lasho e eu seguiremos até o celeiro para encontrá-lo.

Hyoga então adiantou-se para pegar a vasilha que estava ao lado da cama de Ikki. Nesse instante, fitou o rapaz que permanecia adormecido, ignorando tudo que se passava ali. Ao olhar para o moreno, sentiu algo parecido com a sensação de um possível arrependimento do que estava prestes a fazer. Mas calou esse sentimento que insistia em se fazer presente, alertando-o sobre um erro que poderia custar-lhe muito. Sacudiu a cabeça como se pudesse espantar esses pensamentos e suspirou. Enfim, tomou a vasilha com água em suas mãos e deixou o quarto.

Assim que se viram a sós, Lasho apressou-se em perguntar:

– O que está pensando em fazer, mestre? Vai mesmo ajudar o forasteiro? Pensei que o quisesse morto...

– Isso foi antes de perceber que ele me é muito mais útil vivo, Lasho. – respondeu o conde, observando Hyoga caminhar até o celeiro pela janela do pequeno quarto.

– Útil? Como...?

– Esse rapaz é a solução que eu buscava. Com ele, poderei resolver dois problemas de uma só vez.

O pajem franziu a testa como quem tentava entender.

– Eu tenho um trunfo em minhas mãos, Lasho. Graças a ele, eu conseguirei não apenas resolver meus problemas com Ikki, como também serei capaz de solucionar minha situação com o rei e, principalmente, com a rainha de Onel. Tudo isso de uma única vez. – os olhos negros de Muldovar brilhavam de satisfação.

No celeiro, Hyoga caminhava com pressa até o leito de sua mãe. No entanto, quando já se via bastante próximo a ela, tropeçou em um pedaço de madeira e a água quente voou na direção da cama. Em um gesto instintivo, Hyoga fez um movimento com a mão, como se assim pudesse impedir que a água se derramasse sobre o corpo inerte de Natássia. E foi nesse instante que algo incrível aconteceu diante de seus olhos.

A água que caía, ante esse movimento, congelou-se...

... caiu sobre o chão...

... e espatifou-se em inúmeros cristais de gelo sobre o solo.

O rapaz loiro, que estava ajoelhado por conta de sua queda, olhou incrédulo para suas próprias mãos. Então lembrou-se de algo que Muldovar havia falado...

Ikki transferira-lhe parte de sua energia vital para protegê-lo, para salvá-lo...

E, ao que parecia, havia transferido algo mais...

Continua...


	10. Aliado ao inimigo

– Tem certeza, meu querido?

– Foi o que me informaram. Espero, sinceramente, que seja verdade. Creio que você também, não?

– Não sei ao certo. Para ser honesta, não achei que ele fosse capaz... aliás, ainda não consigo acreditar que ele seja...

– Licahla! Entendo que tem suas preocupações e reservas em relação a Muldovar, mas criar imposições com o único propósito de impedi-lo de assumir o posto de vizir real é demais! Pensei que, ao colocar tal imposição para ele, estivesse realmente pensando no melhor para o reino de Onel...

– E eu estou pensando no melhor para o nosso reino, Markash! E impus essa condição porque acho essencial que uma pessoa tão importante quanto o vizir real seja capaz de demonstrar preocupação, apego, sentimentos por outrem. E não nego: eu, de fato, acho que Muldovar seja incapaz de amar alguém que não seja ele mesmo.

– Bem, minha querida... ao que parece, é o que vamos descobrir agora.

****************************************************************************************************

– Onde... onde é que eu estou?

– Ah. Até que enfim acordou.

– Lasho? É você?

– Que maravilha... só falta estar cego, para me dar ainda mais trabalho.

– Eu... não estou cego – tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo ainda se encontrava bastante fraco – É que... está escuro aqui.

– Não está tão escuro assim. Há uma vela acesa ao seu lado.

Era verdade, havia uma fonte de luz ali. Então, por que estava tão difícil enxergar? Piscou os olhos azuis algumas vezes... e percebeu que, aos poucos, ia conseguindo ver as coisas ao seu redor.

– Já me sinto melhor. – disse, fazendo um esforço imenso para erguer seu corpo e sentar-se na cama. Não queria mostrar-se tão fraco na frente de Lasho, apesar de sentir-se assim – Consigo enxergar agora.

– Que fantástico. – zombou Lasho – Fique aí; vou buscar algo para você comer. – e levantou-se para seguir as instruções que seu mestre havia lhe passado.

Ikki, meio que a contragosto, obedeceu a ordem do pajem. Mesmo que quisesse, não seria capaz de levantar-se da cama. Ainda estava meio tonto, a cabeça dolorida o impedia de ordenar as ideias...

Subitamente, uma lembrança o fez esquecer-se de toda dor que atormentava seu enfraquecido corpo. Assim, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, conseguiu deixar sua cama e saiu cambaleando do quarto.

– Ei! Aonde pensa que vai? – repreendeu-o Lasho, que segurava o prato com comida em uma mão enquanto utilizava a outra para obstruir o caminho do moreno.

– Tenho que... ir ao celeiro... – respondeu Ikki, que mal possuía energia suficiente para manter-se em pé – Preciso... ver o Hyoga...

– Ah... – Lasho entendeu que era hora de começar a pôr o plano de Muldovar em ação – Ikki... venha comigo. – essa última frase fora pronunciada em um tom dócil, até mesmo amigável. E Lasho nunca falava com Ikki assim.

O moreno não encontrou forças para se opor ao pajem, que o trouxe de volta para sua cama. Em verdade, nem tentou fazer qualquer coisa nesse sentido. O modo como Lasho falara o tinha assustado.

– Olha... – e suspirou – Eu... nem sei como lhe falar isso...

Ikki, que normalmente teria uma resposta bastante agressiva para esse comentário, nada disse. Em parte pela fraqueza que dominava seu corpo, em parte pelo nervosismo em que o pajem o tinha colocado. Assim, o moreno apenas mantinha seus olhos azuis escuros muito abertos e presos à figura do homem a sua frente.

– Ikki... – falou Lasho, por fim – Eu sinto muito. Hyoga não sobreviveu. – e baixou os olhos.

– Como... como é? – a voz quase não saiu de sua garganta.

– Eu... sinto muito. – disse o pajem, mais uma vez.

O moreno não conseguia dizer nada, mas em seus olhos a angústia se fazia notável.

– Você... tem certeza disso? – perguntou Ikki, com a voz trêmula – Você... o viu? Porque, talvez... – falou, com a voz quase sumindo.

– Sim, Ikki. Eu o vi. Fui eu mesmo quem resgatou você. Tentei salvar Hyoga também, mas... não foi possível. – Lasho falava com uma sinceridade desconcertante.

O moreno não disse mais nada. Havia baixado o rosto e as madeixas de sua franja encobriam-lhe os olhos. Considerando assim que aquele assunto estava encerrado, Lasho levantou-se de sua cadeira e encaminhou-se para a mesa onde havia deixado o prato de comida. Contudo, o gesto não passou disso, pois foi interrompido por mais uma pergunta de Ikki:

– Como você sabia onde estávamos?

Lasho não esperava por essa pergunta agora. Muldovar havia lhe prevenido sobre todas as perguntas que Ikki lhe faria e tinha dito ao pajem que resposta dar a cada uma delas. O jovem criado, no entanto, esperava que o interrogatório ficasse para mais tarde. "Bom, mas é melhor assim. Livro-me logo disso.", pensou o rapaz.

– Naquela noite, o conde tinha ficado muito preocupado quando viu você deixando a cabana daquele jeito. Perguntou-me onde estava e eu respondi acreditar que você tivesse ido à vila. Fomos até lá e vimos os cavalos de vocês em frente a uma taverna. Procuramos pelos dois lá dentro, mas nada. Imaginamos que estivessem perto, já que estavam sem seus cavalos. Então, o conde e eu nos separamos para procurá-los. Eu tomei o caminho do bosque que havia ali, próximo à taverna, quando ouvi o barulho de gelo se partindo. E aí... bem... – respirou fundo, como se lhe pesasse contar aquela história – Corri para aquele lago o mais rápido que pude. Mas vocês já haviam afundado. Pensei em chamar o conde para me ajudar, mas até trazê-lo àquele lugar, seria tarde demais para salvar qualquer um de vocês. Por isso, tive de decidir rápido... Eu só conseguiria salvar um. E teve de ser você.

– Eu? Mas por que você...

– Por motivos óbvios, Ikki! – interrompeu-o Lasho – Por mais que simpatizasse com o forasteiro, você era muito mais importante! Você é o afilhado do meu mestre! O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Ikki calou-se diante da reação de Lasho.

– Mas não se preocupe... – continuou o pajem – Isso não muda nada entre nós. Continuo não gostando de você. Você, Ikki, continua sendo meu adversário. Aliás, mais um motivo para eu tê-lo salvo no lugar do viajante... Preciso de você vivo para que um dia eu possa vencê-lo e provar minha superioridade.

Ikki suspirou. Esse era o Lasho que ele conhecia.

– Por isso, você vai tratar de se recuperar o mais rápido possível. Muldovar encarregou-me de alimentá-lo e cuidar de sua recuperação e é isso que pretendo fazer.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Lasho sobre os cuidados que teria com sua saúde, lembrou-se de um fato com que até então não atinara:

– Céus! A mãe de Hyoga! – e fez um gesto de quem pretendia levantar-se novamente da cama.

– Nada disso! – falou Lasho, impedindo que Ikki se erguesse – Você não vai a lugar algum.

– Tenho que ir até o celeiro, Lasho! A mãe de Hyoga deve estar precisando de cuidados!

– Ela não está precisando de nada. É você quem tem de descansar agora.

Uma possibilidade passou então pela cabeça de Ikki. Sentindo o coração apertar-se ainda mais, perguntou em um fio de voz:

– Por favor... não me diga que ela também...

– Ela está viva. Pode ficar despreocupado.

Um sorriso de alívio despontou no rosto do moreno:

– Eu quero vê-la.

– Isso não será possível.

– Vai se cansar de tentar me impedir.

– Ela não está mais no celeiro, Ikki.

– Como assim? – o rapaz surpreendeu-se.

– Conde Muldovar tirou-a de lá.

– Por que ele fez isso?

– O conde só quer o seu bem, Ikki. E ele imaginou que você ficaria muito mal com a morte do forasteiro. Por isso, como forma de tentar amenizar sua dor, Muldovar decidiu que cuidaria da mãe de Hyoga. Então, ele a levou consigo para o castelo.

Ikki ficou estático. Não conseguia processar aquela informação.

– O conde disse que ela teria mais chances de sobreviver se ele a mantivesse por perto. E ele parecia muito determinado a não deixá-la morrer.

Ikki perdeu-se em seus pensamentos. Seria o conde realmente capaz de uma atitude tão humana como essa?

Olhou pela janela do seu quarto. Lá fora, percebia-se uma belíssima noite estrelada. E então lembrou-se da noite em que perdera seus pais.

Naquele dia, Ikki percebera que o conde, apesar de severo, também era capaz de agir de forma mais humana... Afinal, ele o tinha liberado dos treinos e dado a ele dinheiro para comprar um novo alaúde... E depois, ao perder seus pais, fora o conde quem se prontificara a cuidar dele. É; seu padrinho podia não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas, pelo visto, não era das piores...

– Agora, chega de conversa. Você precisa se alimentar. – falou Lasho, interrompendo os pensamentos de Ikki e entregando a ele o prato com comida – Enquanto se alimenta, eu vou lá fora dar água aos cavalos.

– Lasho. – falou Ikki, a voz baixa e encarando o prato em suas mãos – Faz quanto tempo que...?

– Faz uma semana que o acidente ocorreu. – respondeu o pajem, para logo em seguida deixar o quarto.

Ikki mantinha um olhar vazio. Sete dias... havia já sete dias que Hyoga deixara de existir. O rapaz loiro não fazia mais parte de sua vida. Nunca mais encontraria aqueles olhos azuis novamente. Nunca mais veria aquele sorriso. Foi então que pareceu finalmente dar-se conta do que acontecera. Nunca mais veria Hyoga. Nunca mais.

E, sem se preocupar em enxugá-las, deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livres pelo seu rosto amargurado e já vazio de vida.

****************************************************************************************************

– Meu rei... Minha rainha... Vejo que receberam o meu recado.

– Sim, Muldovar. E, devo confessar... estamos ambos muito ansiosos. – falou o rei, em tom amigável. A rainha Licahla, por sua vez, não parecia muito receptiva ao que quer que o conde Muldovar estivesse pretendendo mostrar a eles.

Durante alguns dias, o conde se ausentara e a rainha imaginara que Muldovar houvesse desistido do cargo. Isso a alegrava, pois algo dentro dela lhe dizia que dar tamanho poder a um homem como aquele conde não seria certo. Contudo, não conseguia convencer seu marido disso, por não ter qualquer prova concreta contra Muldovar.

Entretanto, o conde retornara e pedira que os soberanos de Onel fossem avisados de que ele trazia algo que interessava a ambos, mas em especial à rainha. Licahla sentira-se perturbada com essa notícia. Não acreditava que aquele homem fosse capaz de atender, verdadeiramente, ao seu pedido. Não; devia ser um truque. E ela não se deixaria enganar facilmente.

– Pois bem, Majestade. Eu os chamei aqui porque tenho algo muito importante para mostrar-lhes. Imagino que tenham alguma ideia do que se trata, mas...

– Mostre-nos. – interrompeu Licahla, secamente.

– Claro, minha rainha. – respondeu o conde – Foi para isso mesmo que os chamei até meus aposentos. Por favor, entrem. – e abriu passagem para que Markash e Licahla pudessem entrar no quarto.

Assim que entraram, os soberanos de Onel foram encaminhados a um leito que havia sido colocado no quarto de Muldovar recentemente e, ao que parecia, provisoriamente. Sobre ele, estava deitada uma bela mulher.

– Quem... quem é esta? – perguntou o rei.

– Minha noiva. Natássia.

– Sua... noiva? – a rainha estava visivelmente surpresa.

– Sim. Majestades, peço-lhes que me perdoem. Sei que não esperavam que eu fosse o tipo de pessoa que guardasse segredos como esse. Contudo, não via outra saída. Natássia é a mulher por quem me apaixonei perdidamente em uma das várias visitas diplomáticas que o meu senhor, vez ou outra, me pedia para realizar em reinos vizinhos ou distantes. Porém, nunca comentei sobre esse assunto com qualquer pessoa porque sempre pensei que, dessa maneira, evitaria expor uma fraqueza minha. Natássia é o meu ponto fraco. Nunca tive qualquer receio na vida, mas assim que a conheci, passei a temer tudo o que pudesse acontecer a ela. Certamente tenho inimigos, mesmo fazendo o possível para não cultivá-los. E, se estes descobrissem que a melhor – e a única – forma de me atingir seria por meio dela... eu... oh, céus! Perdoem-me, Majestades! Se escondi esse segredo até dos meus senhores, é porque temia pela vida dela! Tudo o que fiz, sempre foi ... por ela!...

Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Muldovar, que tratou de cobrir o rosto com uma mão, parecendo embaraçado por estar naquela situação. E ele parecia mesmo fragilizado. A rainha estava desconcertada. Não sabia o que pensar; tampouco o que dizer.

– Mas a vida é muito irônica, não é mesmo? – prosseguiu o conde, após um breve silêncio – Fiz de tudo para protegê-la, omitindo de todos esse importante fato de minha vida pessoal, sempre pensando que isso seria o suficiente. Mas, como podem ver... não foi bem assim.

– O que ela tem, meu amigo? – perguntou o rei, colocando sua mão forte sobre o ombro de Muldovar, em um gesto solidário.

– Natássia sofre de uma gravíssima doença, Majestade. Eu tenho procurado alguma cura para ela, mas tem sido em vão. Não vou entrar em detalhes porque não desejo aborrecê-los, meus senhores. Para compreenderem minha difícil situação, basta que eu lhes diga que todos os meus conhecimentos de nada me servem agora...

– Se sempre acreditou que escondê-la da vista de todos era essencial para mantê-la em segurança... por que a trouxe aqui hoje? Mudou de ideia só porque eu disse que você jamais se tornaria o vizir real, a não ser que me provasse ser capaz de amar? E acredita mesmo que o simples fato de me mostrar uma mulher, que você diz ser sua noiva, vai me provar tal coisa? – perguntou a rainha, secamente.

– Não vou mentir, minha rainha. – respondeu o conde, prontamente – Minha decisão de trazer Natássia para o castelo tem mesmo muito a ver com a imposição a mim feita. Contudo, não do modo como a senhora pensa.

Licahla cruzou os braços, demonstrando seu ceticismo. Mas Muldovar não parecia se intimidar com essa atitude. Em verdade, esperava que a rainha agisse assim. Ia tudo de acordo com o planejado:

– Natássia sofre desta grave doença há algum tempo. E eu venho visitando-a sempre que possível. Tentava passar com ela o máximo de tempo que eu pudesse, querendo acreditar que minha presença poderia ser, de alguma forma, útil. Além disso, pesquisava em meus livros sobre a doença, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa a que eu pudesse me agarrar, como um raio de esperança. Todavia, por mais que eu me esforçasse, as coisas não caminhavam da forma como eu desejava. Foi então em um período de grande angústia e ansiedade que a minha rainha revelou-me, por fim, o motivo de não me crer bom o suficiente para o cargo de vizir real. Imaginem qual não foi minha surpresa ao saber que era porque a minha senhora achava-me uma pessoa tão fria que, por consequência, era incapaz de amar. Ora! Sei que Vossa Majestade percebeu minha atitude ao me revelar o que pensava. E não se enganou; eu realmente fiquei estupefato. Não podia crer que tantas atitudes tomadas por mim em nome do meu amor fizeram-me justamente ser visto como um ser insensível. Porque, sim, minha senhora. O que a fez acreditar que tenho um coração tão frio como o gelo foi justamente o fato de você nunca ter percebido em mim qualquer atitude que demonstrasse carinho, afeto, amor por outra pessoa. De fato, dou-lhe razão. A forma como agia dava mesmo essa impressão e alguém que realmente seja incapaz de ter tais sentimentos é, deveras, perigoso, uma vez que isso significaria que ele não se importa com qualquer outra pessoa. Porém, não é o meu caso. Minha frieza era aparente. Precisava fingir não ter sentimentos, pois assim pensava proteger Natássia. E fui bem sucedido, pelo visto. Minha rainha chegou a pensar que sou a pessoa mais insensível deste mundo. Mas não me importava o que achassem de mim, contanto que Natássia estivesse bem. Entretanto... foi quando me dei conta. A minha amada não estava bem. Pelo contrário; estava cada vez pior. E eu, para manter um segredo, mantinha-me longe dela, visitando-a de vez em quando, quando possível. Não, isso não estava certo. Algum dia, isso fez sentido para mim. Em alguma época, manter-me à distância de Natássia era um sinal de meu amor por ela. Não mais. Hoje, só consigo pensar em salvar a mulher que amo. E entendi que, para isso, devo mantê-la perto de mim todo o tempo. Por isso a trouxe para cá, minha rainha. Porque ainda afago uma leve esperança de que, quem sabe, dessa forma eu consiga encontrar algo que ajude a trazer de volta a saúde de Natássia. Assim quero crer, ao menos. Enfim... decidi trazê-la para cá, mas precisava do consentimento dos meus senhores. Não posso simplesmente trazer alguém para morar no castelo sem informá-los a respeito. Conheço meu lugar; sei que devo pedir-lhes permissão para tanto. Por isso, chamei-os aqui.

– Meu bom amigo. – começou Markash, após ouvir silenciosamente o discurso do conde – Natássia é mais que bem-vinda a meu castelo. Inclusive, creio que ela deva ter seus próprios aposentos, para que possa ficar mais confortável. Mandarei o quanto antes que alguns criados cuidem de tudo. Quanto ao que acaba de me relatar... Bem, eu sempre soube que era uma boa pessoa, Muldovar. Do contrário, não teria feito de você meu conselheiro. E fico feliz que tenha comprovado isso para mim. Tudo o que acaba de me dizer é a prova de que realmente não há melhor pessoa para ocupar o cargo de meu vizir real.

– Meu senhor, não sabe como fico agradecido em ouvir essas palavras. – falou o conde, em um tom submisso que irritava Licahla – Mas gostaria de ressaltar que não era esse o meu objetivo ao lhe revelar toda essa história. Queria apenas compartilhar com meus senhores um segredo meu que me arrependo de ter guardado...

– Ótimo. – cortou a rainha – Porque eu ainda não concordei com a ideia de que Muldovar deva ser nomeado o vizir real.

– Licahla! – bradou o rei – O que mais você quer ele faça? O que mais deseja que ele prove?

– Eu ainda não estou convencida disso tudo.

– E o que nosso bom amigo pode fazer para convencê-la de suas boas e reais intenções, minha querida?

– O seu bom amigo poderia começar despertando a mulher que ele chama de "noiva" para conversar conosco. Seria interessante que ela pudesse confirmar tudo o que ele acaba de dizer.

– Infelizmente, minha rainha... Isso não será possível. O estágio em que Natássia se encontra nessa doença é tão avançado que ela... – e suspirou - ... Ela já está desacordada há vários dias. Venho trabalhando, estudando, pesquisando muito e tenho conseguido que ela permaneça estável. Não tem melhorado, mas também não piora. Não há neste mundo nada que eu desejasse mais do que ver a minha amada desperta novamente. Mas...

– Nada que você desejasse mais? Nem mesmo ser nomeado o vizir real? – soltou Licahla, um pouco agressiva.

– Licahla! – repreendeu-a o rei.

– Tudo bem, meu senhor. Entendo a desconfiança de minha rainha. Ela está certa. No lugar dela, eu também não acreditaria em minhas palavras. É por isso que digo: se eu tiver de ser nomeado vizir real, será após a aprovação de sua esposa. Como eu disse... tenho agora uma única obsessão em mente. Salvar a vida de Natássia. Todo o resto agora pode esperar.

Markash olhou severamente para Licahla. Esta, no entanto, não se deixou abater pelo olhar duro do marido. Encarou Muldovar firmemente e lhe disse:

– Vejamos então o que irá acontecer a partir de agora. Não digo que seja impossível fazer com que eu mude de opinião. Mas que será difícil, disso pode ter certeza. Até porque tudo isso é muito conveniente para você. Incluindo o fato de que esta mulher não pode acordar para nos contar sua versão da história, além de não haver mais qualquer outra pessoa que poderia confirmar o que diz, já que, como você fala, a relação de vocês sempre foi escondida de todos... Enfim. Preciso ainda absorver todas essas informações apropriadamente. – e, tendo dito isto, deu as costas para os dois homens e deixou o quarto.

– Eu sinto muito, Muldovar. Licahla, às vezes, é muito teimosa.

– Não há problemas, Majestade. Como disse, eu a compreendo. E não estou preocupado. Tudo o que disse é verdade. E a verdade sempre aparece, não é mesmo? Sendo assim, estou tranquilo. Cedo ou tarde, a rainha descobrirá quem eu sou, de fato. – e sorriu.

– Está certo, então. Bem, não vou mais tomar o seu tempo, meu amigo. Vou deixá-lo a sós com sua noiva por agora. Logo, alguns criados virão aqui para levar Natássia a um quarto preparado especialmente para ela.

– Obrigado, Majestade. Boa noite. – despediu-se Muldovar, com uma reverência. Em seguida, após certificar-se de que o rei havia saído, foi até a porta para fechá-la e trancá-la à chave.

– Pode sair agora. – falou o conde, com sua habitual voz ríspida.

De uma parte bastante escura do quarto, uma vez que a claridade do ambiente era pouca, uma figura emergiu das sombras. Era Hyoga.

Continua...


	11. O Pardal

**********************************************************************************

1 mês depois...

**********************************************************************************

– Ei! O que pensam que estão fazendo?

– Ih! Vamos embora! É aquele homem de novo!

Os garotos largaram as pedras que tinham nas mãos e saíram correndo.

– E não voltem mais aqui! Entenderam? – gritou Ikki, buscando se fazer ouvir, apesar da distância que já o afastava do grupo de garotos que saíram correndo dali.

– Crianças endiabradas. – bufou Ikki, para depois dirigir seu olhar ao coelho que, assustado, fora refugiar-se dentro de um tronco seco.

Olhou para o céu. Estava escurecendo. Lasho já devia ter chegado. Estava na hora de voltar para a cabana...

***************************************************************************************************

– Ah. Aí está você. – falou o pajem, com a voz impessoal, quando Ikki abriu a porta.

Ikki não se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar Lasho. Entrou na cabana sem dar qualquer importância para o outro que estava sentado à mesa, com o livro Azul aberto a sua frente. Retirou a capa que vestia e dirigiu-se para seu quarto. Antes, porém, que entrasse em seu simplório aposento, ouviu a pergunta do pajem, que também sequer se dera ao trabalho de olhar para o rapaz de cabelos azulados, visto que parecia mais interessado em sua leitura:

– Quanto tempo mais de neve?

– Uma semana.

– Bom saber. – respondeu Lasho, com os olhos no livro.

– E Natássia?

– Estável.

O moreno suspirou e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta.

Ikki caminhou pesadamente até sua cama para, em seguida, sentar-se nela e permanecer um tempo assim, parado, olhando para um ponto invisível da parede. Suas feições eram duras e frias, mas seus olhos traziam algo de melancólico.

Já fazia um mês. Um mês sem sentir aquela presença reconfortante. Um mês que conseguira fazer com que Ikki esquecesse, quase por completo, como era sentir-se feliz. Os únicos sentimentos que ainda residiam no moreno eram os de tristeza, amargura... saudade. Esses sentimentos traziam dor ao rapaz, mas ele não lutava contra essas sensações... As lembranças com Hyoga eram o que o faziam conseguir levantar-se pela manhã e passar por mais um dia. Era isso que ainda o mantinha vivo.

Deitou-se na cama. Havia acabado de escurecer, mas Ikki já desejava dormir. Era assim que vinha vivendo seus dias. Dormia cedo, acordava tarde. Preferia passar o máximo de tempo possível inconsciente. E durante o período em que permanecia desperto, Ikki passava essas horas vagando pelos arredores da cabana. Andava pelos lugares a que costumava ir com Hyoga quando treinavam juntos e, depois, sempre acabava indo ao lugar onde antes ficavam as ervas medicinais que, durante algum tempo, ajudaram a melhorar a saúde de Natássia. O moreno tinha clara predileção por aquele lugar. Fora ali que vira Hyoga pela primeira vez...

Entretanto, nos últimos dias, algo vinha perturbando esses passeios solitários de Ikki. Algumas crianças começaram a aparecer naquele campo que, por ficar distante de suas casas, era o lugar ideal para poderem aprontar todo tipo de traquinagem. Dessa vez, surpreendera-as atirando pedras em um coelho. Mas não era a primeira vez que as vira maltratando animais. Já tinha expulsado essas crianças dali uma vez, uns dois dias atrás, quando as viu atirando pedras em alguns pássaros. Lembrou-se de que Hyoga reprovaria por completo aquela atitude, pois o loiro, na primeira vez em que se encontraram, repreendeu o moreno, que usava pardais como alvos móveis para treinar sua mira. Por isso, Ikki não permitiria que aquelas crianças profanassem o campo que, por guardar a memória de Hyoga, havia se tornado uma espécie de santuário para ele.

Virou-se para o lado. Não estava conseguindo adormecer. Quando as lembranças com Hyoga vinham com mais força, ficava muito agitado. Não conseguia frear as memórias, que vinham aos borbotões. E então ficava pensando em como sua vida mudara tanto nas últimas semanas.

Desde que despertara do acidente, vira o conde Muldovar apenas uma vez. Ao que parecia, seu padrinho estava muito ocupado com questões acerca de sua nomeação para o cargo de vizir real e por isso precisava ficar mais no castelo, sem tempo para visitá-lo. Mas Ikki não se importava. Não fazia a menor questão de ver o conde. A única coisa que lhe interessava era saber se Natássia estava bem e essas notícias ele recebia por Lasho, que ainda aparecia na cabana todas as noites, partindo ao amanhecer como sempre fizera. Contudo, o moreno se perguntava por que o pajem ainda se dava ao trabalho de ir até lá. A rotina de ambos tinha mudado. Ikki não estava mais treinando. Não praticava mais feitiçaria nem estudava técnicas de combate. Nos primeiros dias, enquanto se recuperava do acidente, pensara que o conde permitira a ele um período de descanso em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos. Porém, os dias foram passando e Lasho, que continuava aparecendo à noite, não lhe perguntava se havia treinado durante o dia, como sempre fizera. Apenas chegava, certificava-se de que Ikki estava lá e pronto. Não trocavam qualquer palavra. No máximo, o criado lhe dava alguma notícia sobre Natássia – isso se o moreno não tocasse no assunto antes. Depois, o pajem abria algum livro de feitiçaria e ficava estudando. E deixava Ikki em paz.

Na única vez em que Muldovar aparecera, há duas semanas, ele sequer ficou o dia inteiro, como era de costume. Veio apenas para saber como Ikki estava. E ficou satisfeito ao ver que seu afilhado estava inteiro. Ao menos, fisicamente, já que o rapaz sentia-se destroçado por dentro. De todo modo, isso era o que menos importava ao conde. Muldovar nunca demonstrou se preocupar com o lado emocional de Ikki, contanto que, por fora, o rapaz estivesse sempre forte. Nessa visita, tendo confirmado o que buscava, não falou a respeito de treinos ou sobre Hyoga. Na verdade, não falou sobre nada. Disse apenas que estaria muito ocupado nas próximas semanas, que Ikki se cuidasse e que Lasho continuaria vindo à cabana para saber se ele estava bem. O moreno, por sua vez, também não quis muita conversa. Indagou apenas a respeito de Natássia, no que recebeu a mesma resposta que Lasho sempre lhe dava: que o conde estava fazendo tudo a seu alcance, mas o máximo que conseguira fora deixá-la estável, porém ainda desacordada. Mesmo assim, Ikki insistiu em dizer que quando ela despertasse, levassem-no o quanto antes para conversar com ela. O rapaz acreditava que se Natássia teria de receber a notícia de que seu filho havia falecido, era ele quem deveria dizê-lo a ela.

"Não se preocupe. Se ela despertar, levarei você até ela." Essa tinha sido a resposta do conde. Ikki não gostara muito do "se" nessa resposta, mas ele sabia que Muldovar estava sendo apenas realista. Todavia, o moreno desejava muito que Natássia vivesse, como se assim alguma parte de Hyoga pudesse permanecer viva. Desejava também que a mãe de Hyoga vivesse porque sentia grande simpatia por ela, e porque sabia que ela seria a única que compreenderia o tamanho de sua dor, já que certamente também sentiria muito a perda de Hyoga. Mas, principalmente... desejava que ela vivesse porque sabia quão árdua fora a luta do loiro para mantê-la viva. E não queria deixar que a existência de Hyoga, a qual, em grande parte, fora em prol da vida de sua mãe, tivesse sido em vão.

Por tudo isso, Ikki sentia que não estava agindo corretamente contentando-se em receber apenas notícias diárias sobre o estado de Natássia por meio de Lasho. Não; lá no fundo, ele sabia que deveria ir atrás dela, exigir mais do que um simples "ela está bem" por parte do pajem, encontrar um meio de vê-la, mesmo que ainda estivesse desacordada. No entanto, não tomava qualquer atitude nesse sentido. E ele sabia bem por quê. Mesmo que Natássia estivesse adormecida, mesmo que não pudesse encará-lo nos olhos... Ikki não conseguia se imaginar diante da mãe do viajante. Ele sentia-se culpado pela morte de Hyoga. Que ideia absurda aquela, a de congelar o lago! Ele ainda não dominava seus poderes tão bem; o que o fez pensar que realmente conseguiria congelar toda aquela água? Não; aquele acidente não fora uma fatalidade. Fora um castigo para que Ikki lembrasse sempre de não ser tão arrogante a ponto de achar que poderia efetuar um feitiço daquela magnitude. E quem pagou o preço por sua atitude irresponsável fora Hyoga. Ikki jamais seria capaz de se perdoar por isso...

E, em meio a todos esses sentimentos de culpa, angústia, saudade e solidão, o atormentado rapaz adormeceu.

****************************************************************************************************

Na manhã seguinte...

– Já acordou? – perguntou Lasho, ao ver Ikki saindo da cabana.

– Não consegui dormir direito essa noite. – respondeu o moreno, um tanto mal-humorado.

– Certo. – falou o pajem, não demonstrando grande interesse no que Ikki dissera – Bem, já estou indo. – e, dito isso, terminou de amarrar suas coisas a seu cavalo, montou no animal e partiu dali como fazia todas as manhãs.

Ao se ver sozinho, Ikki decidiu sair para dar uma caminhada. Como não treinava mais, seus dias resumiam-se em andar a esmo por lugares próximos à sua cabana, dar água e comida para os cavalos, entre algumas outras tarefas domésticas.

Enquanto caminhava, percebeu que a quantidade de neve sobre o solo estava diminuindo. E, sabia ele, essa neve já não duraria mais que uma semana. Ikki, apesar de não praticar ou estudar mais feitiçaria, não desaprendera o que já conhecia. E uma das coisas que ele aprendera era saber, com exatidão, quanto tempo choveria, ou nevaria, ou faria calor. Seus estudos sobre o controle de temperatura permitiam que ele percebesse certos elementos na natureza que lhe indicavam as respostas para essas questões.

Assim, fazia seu passeio solitário como todos os dias e, como sempre, acabou indo parar no campo onde, antes, encontravam-se as ervas, mas na qual, agora, só havia uma grossa camada de neve.

Foi andando por aquela região que algo saltou a seus olhos. No meio de todo aquele branco, ele conseguiu visualizar uma pequena armadilha para pássaros, já um pouco encoberta pela neve. Aproximando-se mais da armação, que se assemelhava a uma pequena gaiolinha de madeira, percebeu que havia um pássaro preso ali. Era um pardal.

Ikki correu a desenterrar a gaiola, que estava parcialmente afundada naquela neve. O pardal permanecia imóvel e o rapaz acreditava que o animalzinho devia estar quase morto devido ao frio. No entanto, tão logo ele abriu a armadilha, o pequeno pássaro voou velozmente para longe dali.

O rapaz julgou então que o pássaro estivera imóvel devido ao medo, e por isso também fugiu tão rápido quanto pôde ao se ver livre. Estava assustado. Contudo, Ikki não deixou de ficar impressionado... pela quantidade de neve que encobria parte da gaiola, o pardal não ficara preso ali por pouco tempo. Como sobrevivera ao frio? Sim; ele sabia que pardais sobrevivem bem ao inverno e à neve, mas isso porque eles costumam se enterrar bem fundo na grossa camada de neve que fica sobre o solo, protegendo-se em uma espécie de bolsão de ar que os isola termicamente do frio ao redor. Porém, preso naquela armadilha, o pássaro não tinha como se enterrar na neve para se proteger, ficando então exposto a todo aquele frio.

"Passarinho forte." Pensou Ikki. E, deixando esse assunto de lado, decidiu que era hora de regressar. Tinha de alimentar os cavalos. Já ele... não tinha fome. Apesar de não ter comido nada desde que acordara, não sentira vontade de fazer alguma refeição. Aliás, havia já um mês que ele não sentia vontade de fazer qualquer coisa...

****************************************************************************************************

– Mestre, por quanto tempo mais eu devo...

– Lasho, não me interrompa! Não vê que estou no meio de algo importante? – retrucou Muldovar, enquanto misturava algumas ervas em uma pequena vasilha.

– Senhor, é que... já estou aqui esperando para falar-lhe há algum tempo...

O conde bufou. Estava visivelmente impaciente. Olhou de forma fulminante para o jovem e perguntou, com olhos ameaçadores:

– O que tem para me dizer é mesmo importante? Porque se não for, Lasho, eu...

– Preciso saber até quando ficaremos assim, mestre. – interrompeu Lasho, para dizer logo o que queria – Já estou cansado disso; quero voltar a treinar, praticar feitiços e...

– Cale-se! – bradou o conde – Estúpido! Ainda não entendeu o que estamos fazendo aqui?

O pajem calou-se. Percebeu que havia despertado a ira de seu senhor.

– Estou muito perto de conseguir o que quero, e é justamente por isso que não posso errar em absolutamente nada agora! Cada passo meu deve ser dado com todo o cuidado! Não posso pôr tudo a perder, principalmente por conta dos caprichos de um criado...!

– Não são caprichos, mestre. O senhor prometeu que me treinaria, que faria de mim um feiticeiro...

– E eu vou cumprir minha promessa! – respirou fundo, para se controlar – Lasho, vou dizer pela última vez... Você terá de ser paciente. Você só vai conseguir o que deseja quando eu alcançar o meu objetivo. Será assim tão impossível para você entender o que eu digo?

– Eu entendo tudo o que diz, mestre. – respondeu o pajem, algo revoltado – Mas estou com dificuldades para acreditar. Queria uma prova de que tudo realmente ocorrerá como o senhor diz...

– Eu estou dizendo que tudo irá sair como eu quero. Essa é a única prova de que precisa.

– Não sei como poder ter tanta certeza...

– Está querendo dizer alguma coisa com isso, Lasho? – inquiriu o conde, que não gostou do tom de voz usado pelo pajem.

– Na verdade, estou sim, mestre. Eu não confio em Hyoga. Tenho minhas dúvidas se ele está realmente nos ajudando.

– Ele está nos ajudando. Quanto a isso, não há com que se preocupar.

– Como pode saber, mestre? Tudo o que Hyoga faz é chegar aqui, à noite, para lhe dizer o próximo passo que o senhor deve seguir. E o senhor sequer questiona o que ele diz, faz o que ele manda e ainda espera que eu aceite que isso está bem?

– Sim. – respondeu Muldovar, que já havia voltado sua atenção novamente para a vasilha com ervas.

– E se ele estiver mentindo? E se estiver tentando nos enganar? Quem pode garantir que o que ele fala é verdade...?

– Eu posso, Lasho. Ou você se esqueceu de que a mãe dele está em minhas mãos?

– Ainda assim, senhor. Acho arriscado confiar nele. Creio que estamos depositando muita confiança em alguém que não me parece merecedor disso...

– Guarde suas desconfianças para você, Lasho. O rapaz sabe muito bem o que pode acontecer se ele me trair ou não seguir minhas regras. E agora, em vez de me atrapalhar, seja útil. Preciso de mais destas ervas. Vá buscar uma boa porção delas no bosque, porque preciso desta poção pronta o quanto antes...

****************************************************************************************************

– Mas será possível? Vocês outra vez?

– Olha! É aquele homem de novo.

Um dos garotos aproximou-se de Ikki e, apesar da considerável diferença de tamanho entre eles, encarou o moreno nos olhos:

– Foi você quem mexeu na nossa armadilha que estava aqui? – perguntou o menino, muito sério.

– Ah. Foram vocês que montaram aquela armadilha. Devia ter imaginado.

– Então, foi você quem mexeu nela? – voltou a perguntar o garoto.

– Sim, fui eu. Havia um pardal preso ali e eu o libertei.

– Você fez o quê? – replicaram os meninos, claramente revoltados.

– Libertei aquele pássaro. E, agora, sabendo que tinham sido vocês quem montaram a armadilha, estou ainda mais satisfeito de tê-lo feito.

As crianças olharam para Ikki, bastante emburradas. O moreno permanecia impassível diante delas e, como se entendessem que não havia mais o que se dizer ali, os garotos deram meia-volta e iam se retirando quando o garoto que havia encarado Ikki antes (aparentemente, o mais velho deles), olhou firmemente para o homem de cabelos azulados, mais uma vez, e disse-lhe:

– Não se intrometa mais com as nossas coisas, ouviu?

Ikki admirou-se com a ousadia do garoto. Mas não respondeu nada. Então, os outros meninos, que já haviam se afastado deles, gritaram:

– Vamos embora, Racom! Hoje a gente não vai conseguir mais nada e já está na hora de voltarmos!

O menino então olhou uma última vez de forma ameaçadora para Ikki e depois saiu em disparada com seus companheiros.

– Já vi que esses meninos vão me dar ainda muito trabalho... – suspirou Ikki, sem imaginar o quanto de verdade havia nessas palavras.

****************************************************************************************************

Três dias depois...

****************************************************************************************************

Ikki fazia seu passeio matinal, como de hábito, pelo campo coberto de neve. Entretanto, essa caminhada estava longe de ocorrer pelos motivos que antes o levavam a passar por lá. O moreno, nos últimos dias, percebera que aquelas crianças estavam sempre ali por perto, rondando, esperando algo. Não vieram mais confrontá-lo, apesar de o mais velho às vezes lançar a ele um olhar que tentava mostrar que não tinha medo de Ikki. Assim, compreendendo que aqueles garotos estavam aprontando alguma coisa, o rapaz decidiu que ficaria de olho neles. Por isso, começou a ir até aquele campo com mais frequência, deixando claro para os meninos que os estava vigiando.

No entanto, nessa manhã em particular, não havia nem sinal dos garotos. Ikki já estava andando por lá há algum tempo e nada. O rapaz estranhou... Afinal, nos últimos dias, os meninos estiveram sempre por ali. Isso definitivamente não devia ser bom sinal...

De repente, Ikki ouviu o zunido de uma flecha. Sobressaltou-se; quem poderia estar caçando por lá? Seguiu para onde achava ter ido a flecha e lá encontrou, caído na neve, um pardal ferido, com a flecha em sua asa.

Aproximou-se do pássaro e pôde constatar que estava vivo. Entretanto, o animalzinho estava um tanto agitado; mesmo ferido, tentava voar e fugir do moreno.

– Ei, calma... Eu não quero machucar você... – falava Ikki, tentando acalmar o pardal, enquanto buscava tomá-lo em suas mãos.

Nesse momento, o grupo de garotos chegou ao local. Ao ver Ikki com o pequeno pássaro em suas mãos, os meninos ficaram exaltados:

– Ei! Esse pardal é nosso!

Ikki percebeu que foram esses garotos os autores da flechada, uma vez que traziam em suas mãos arco e flechas. Levantou-se, segurando com cuidado o pardal em suas mãos, e disse:

– Esse pardal não pertence a ninguém. – e, dito isso, virou-se para ir embora dali.

– Não escutou o que dissemos? Ele é nosso, sim! Nós o acertamos, não está vendo? – gritou enraivecido o menino mais velho.

– Sim, estou vendo. E é por isso mesmo que vocês devem aproveitar para sair correndo agora. Já disse que não queria mais vê-los por aqui maltratando animais indefesos.

– Ah é? – provocou o garoto – E se nós não sairmos correndo, o que você vai fazer?

– Garoto, escute bem... Você não quer me ver nervoso. Entendeu?

Racom continuava encarando o moreno, apesar de em seus olhinhos miúdos já não haver a mesma firmeza de antes. Os outros meninos, entretanto, algo assustados com as feições severas de Ikki, chamaram o amigo:

– Racom, é melhor irmos embora. Vamos, vamos agora! - e assim, puxando o amigo pelo braço, correram para longe dali.

Ikki observou o grupo de meninos afastando-se do local. Depois, vendo-se finalmente a sós com o pássaro, disse:

– É... você está bem machucado. Mas vamos já cuidar disso.

E, com um bonito sorriso, afagou o pardal que agora repousava, sem inquietação, nas suas mãos.

****************************************************************************************************

– Pronto. Viu só? Eu disse que não ia doer muito.

Ikki observava o pardal como quem admira um belo trabalho. Havia conseguido retirar a flecha da asa do pássaro com cuidado, causando, acreditava ele, o mínimo de dor possível para o animalzinho.

Depois, improvisando com um pedaço de madeira uma espécie de tala, enfaixou a asa do pardal. E, durante todo esse trabalho, que executou com bastante delicadeza para não ferir o pequeno pássaro ainda mais, ia falando com ele, em tom de voz suave, como se isso pudesse acalmá-lo, apesar da avezinha não parecer mais assustada.

– É... Em um par de dias você deverá ficar bom. Felizmente, aqueles garotos não lhe causaram qualquer ferimento mais grave.

E, observando o pássaro que andava em voltas sobre sua cama, mexendo a asa ferida como quem está tentando verificar o quanto ainda consegue movimentar um membro machucado, o moreno disse:

– O que esses meninos querem com você? Porque você é o mesmo pássaro que eu libertei outro dia da armadilha, não é? – e fez um afago no peito da pequena ave – Essa plumagem dourada que você tem aqui é bem diferente... Será por isso que estão atrás de você?

O passarinho parecia olhar para Ikki com quem entende o que ele diz.

– É um bonito pardal, realmente... Deve ser por isso mesmo que o estão caçando. Mas não se preocupe; não deixarei que lhe façam qualquer mal.

E, percebendo que o pardal permanecia quieto, olhando para ele atentamente, Ikki riu:

– Céus... a que ponto cheguei... estou conversando com um pardal! – e passou a mão pelos cabelos azulados – O que não faz a solidão com uma pessoa...

Levantou-se da cama. O sol já estava bem alto e era hora de alimentar os animais, retirar água do poço...

– Preciso ir agora. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer. – disse, dirigindo-se ao pássaro, enquanto se levantava – E aqui estou eu, falando com você de novo. – e sorriu – Mas também... você fica olhando para mim como se entendesse o que eu digo. – e olhou fixo para a ave, que continuava parada, sobre a cama, olhando para ele – Mas será mesmo só impressão? Eu poderia jurar que você realmente... – e levou a mão ao rosto, como quem se sente embaraçado com algo – É melhor eu parar com isso. Já estou imaginando coisas. Quando dizem que a solidão pode enlouquecer uma pessoa, não estão mentindo. – e, rindo de si mesmo, deixou o quarto.

Fora da cabana, ia puxando água para fora do poço quando, ao dar um passo para trás ao puxar a corda da caçamba, escutou um pio que o assustou; havia quase pisado sobre o pardal que estava no chão, atrás dele.

– Ei! O que está fazendo aqui? – falou Ikki, enquanto tomava rapidamente o animalzinho em suas mãos, para assegurar-se de que não o havia ferido.

– Aqui fora é perigoso para você! Enquanto estiver impossibilitado de voar, não pode ficar andando assim por aqui.

Voltou então para a cabana e deixou novamente o pardal sobre sua cama:

– É para você ficar aqui, entendeu?

Deixou então seu quarto, mas quando ia saindo outra vez da cabana, percebeu que o passarinho tinha mais uma vez pulado de sua cama para o chão e o ia seguindo.

– Mas como você é teimoso! Pelo menos, agora tenho a certeza de que não entende o que eu digo. Era só impressão minha, mesmo.

E levou o pássaro mais uma vez para a cama. Porém, mal colocou o pardal sobre seu leito e a ave já pulou mais uma vez para o chão, colocando-se a seu lado, como se desse a entender que o seguiria de qualquer jeito.

– Hum... Está bem. Acho que entendi. Não quer ficar aqui, preso nesse quarto, não é?

E pegou o pássaro em suas mãos.

– Mas não posso deixá-lo andando por aí, sem poder voar. Isso faz de você uma presa fácil.

E, olhando para o animalzinho, que parecia fitá-lo com muita atenção, falou:

– Vamos ver se minha ideia funciona. – e então colocou o pardal em seu ombro – Será que você aceita ficar aqui ou vai continuar pulando para o chão?

Permaneceu um tempo parado para ver a reação do pássaro. O pardal, entretanto, não se moveu. Ficou sobre o ombro de Ikki sem fazer qualquer menção de que desceria dali.

– Bom. Ao menos, você ficará mais seguro desse jeito.

Assim, deixou a cabana com o passarinho e pôde, sem problemas, executar suas tarefas. O pardal, que permanecia tranquilo sobre seu ombro, deixou o rapaz surpreso com a naturalidade com que ele ficava ali. Naturalidade que Ikki também sentiu e, gostando realmente da companhia da ave consigo, continuou a conversar com ela enquanto realizava seus trabalhos.

Dessa forma, o dia foi passando com uma leveza que há algum tempo Ikki não experimentava. A presença da ave era agradável. E, sem mais se repreender, deixou-se conversar com o pardal como se ele realmente o compreendesse. Se estivesse ficando louco, quem se importaria?

Então, depois de realizar as tarefas domésticas, resolveu dar um passeio pela região, como sempre fazia. Até esse momento, já havia conversado muito com o pássaro. Falara sobre sua vida, sobre seus pais, sobre Muldovar... era uma verdadeira catarse. Sem que percebesse, ia falando sobre os rumos que sua vida fora tomando e como ele ia vivendo sem ter pleno controle de suas ações.

Quando finalmente dirigiu-se ao campo de que tanto gostava, começou a falar de Hyoga. Era um verdadeiro desabafo. Falava com o pardal, mas falava para si mesmo também:

– Sim, eu imagino o que está pensando. Acha que sou um fraco, um covarde, não é mesmo? Bem, não o culpo. Penso isso de mim também. Reclamo que Muldovar me trouxe para uma vida com a qual não me identifico nem um pouco, porém... o que fiz de fato para mudar isso? Nada. Devo ter me acomodado. Ou melhor, fugido. É, acho que fugi do mundo. Nem Esmeralda sabe de meu paradeiro. Ela deve achar até que morri ou algo do tipo, para ter desaparecido dessa maneira. E fui vivendo assim muito tempo, sem me questionar sobre minhas atitudes... ia apenas aceitando o destino que me foi imposto.

Sentou-se um pouco sobre um tronco seco e tomou o pardal em suas mãos:

– E isso não é viver, concorda? É... eu não estava vivendo, mas nem me importava. Acho que não sabia o que estava perdendo. Ou, pelo menos, não queria enxergar. Já não desejava mais sonhar, ser feliz tinha se tornado algo desnecessário para mim...

E então, um sorriso triste estampou-se naquele rosto moreno:

– Até que ele apareceu em minha vida... – e suspirou – Como uma pessoa pode mudar tão completamente a nossa vida? Eu fico até hoje impressionado... Eu acho que nunca me senti tão vivo como quando fiquei com ele...

Os olhos azuis de Ikki brilharam como há um mês não acontecia.

– Ele me fez ver tantas coisas... aprender outras tantas... ele...

E algumas lágrimas brotaram do canto de seus olhos:

– Mas de que importa? Ele não está mais aqui. – e levantou-se do tronco bruscamente. Recomeçou a caminhar, mas já não dizia mais nada. Permanecia em um silêncio pesado.

Então, após um tempo nesse silêncio desconfortável, o pardal começou a cantar, despertando Ikki, que até então estivera perdido em pensamentos obscuros:

– Você... canta? – surpreendeu-se o rapaz – Oras... e ficou calado o dia inteiro?

Parou para apreciar melhor o canto do pardal. Era um canto melodioso, agradável... trazia serenidade a Ikki.

– Você não canta como os outros pardais... – sorriu o moreno – É muito mais bonito...

Deixou que o pássaro pousasse sobre seus dedos e o apreciou por mais algum tempo. Subitamente, porém, o passarinho parou de cantar. Tentando entender o que se passava, Ikki voltou seu olhar ao redor e viu, um pouco distante, o grupo de meninos debaixo de algumas árvores, observando-o.

– Entendi. Vamos embora daqui. – falou Ikki, olhando para os garotos de modo que eles entendessem que deviam mesmo permanecer à distância – Fique tranquilo; não deixarei que se aproximem de você.

De volta à cabana, Ikki colocou algumas frutas sobre a mesa para que o pardal se alimentasse. A ave, porém, não tocava no alimento. Parecia olhar para Ikki, como se esperasse por algo.

– O que foi? Por que não come?

O pardal continuava quieto, observando Ikki.

– O que está esperando? Vamos, é para você comer.

O animalzinho continuava parado e seu silêncio parecia insistir em algo.

– Você... está querendo que eu coma junto com você?

Ikki sentia que devia estar ficando louco mesmo. A ele, pareceu que o passarinho quis dizer sim, ao movimentar as asas após sua pergunta.

– Não estou com fome.

O olhar do pássaro tornou-se intenso. Ikki ficou sem reação. Acabou acedendo:

– Está bem. Eu vou comer também. Como você é teimoso... – e sorriu.

Após a refeição, Ikki foi sentar-se à beira da janela. Colocou o pardal sobre o parapeito e ficou a observar o fim de tarde.

– Logo, o sol vai se pôr. É muito bonito de se ver daqui. Só é uma pena que esse seja o momento em que Lasho chegue. Estraga a beleza do espetáculo.

Ikki mal tinha pronunciado essas palavras, quando percebeu que o passarinho voltou a ficar agitado. Durante todo o dia ele não tinha demonstrado esse alvoroço. O moreno olhou para fora, tentando ver se havia algum predador por perto que pudesse estar assustando a pequena ave. Mas não viu nada.

De repente, o pardal saltou da janela para fora da cabana. Ikki, que não esperava por isso, correu atrás dele:

– Aonde você vai? Já disse que é perigoso aqui fora! Você ainda não pode voar e...

E, nesse exato momento, o pequeno pássaro, que corria para ganhar velocidade, alçou voo, surpreendendo o moreno mais uma vez:

– Como... como pôde recuperar-se tão rápido...?

E, passando a mão pelas mechas azuis, viu o pardal voar cada vez mais alto, afastando-se dali muito rápido. O sol começava a se pôr nesse instante e o céu avermelhava-se cada vez mais. Ikki sentiu-se triste e isso o impediu de apreciar o belo espetáculo que se apresentava diante dele. E esse fato, dessa vez, nada teve a ver com a chegada de Lasho, que se aproximava nesse exato momento da cabana...

Continua...


End file.
